The Forgotten Kingdom
by HerKnightEmma
Summary: The Savage White Queen conquers Kingdom after Kingdom in search of answers leading to the disappearance of her mother. On her journey she is bonded to Princess Regina, the only person who may be able to save Emma from the impending darkness that threatens to overcome her. Inspiration taken from numerous movies and tv shows. Not for profit. Magic. AU. OOC. NSFW. ***g!p Emma.***
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I don't know how long this will be or how often I will update. I have had this in my drafts for a while thought I would throw it out and see what you guys think. Not yet sure if it will be g!p Emma like my other fic. Let me know what you think/want.

-/-

The battlefield is set.

It smells of day old shit and fear.

Two warring armies will finally meet in a bloody dance for victory.

Riders from both sides parlay in the middle in a last ditch effort to discuss a resolution.

"How about we just settle this the old fashion way? Your best fighter against mine?"

The terms are taken back and after consideration, the Queen accepts. She will send her best and to meet theirs.

After all her quarrel is not with the common man but with its monarchy.

The opposing fighter steps out of the crowd.

He's a large man. Bald and shirtless.

He yells then raises his sword and shield in the air, amping up the soldiers behind him.

Queen Emma, who's watching from a mound some distance away, smiles.

"This should be easy." She says to the guard next to her makeshift throne.

She stands and takes only a long spear and helmet as she sprints towards the hulking man.

He turns in time to see someone dressed in white, running towards him.

He's not afraid of the approaching soldier.

That person might be tall and muscular.

But he is taller and far bigger.

He puts his shield up in front of him and raises his sword to strike. In hindsight, this is a horrible defensive position.

Emma, who's almost upon her opponent is now in full stride.

At about 10 feet before him, she quickly shakes left then right before she leaps into the air.

Her opponent doesn't even have time to react.

He falls to his knees, blood spurting out of the gaping hole in his chest.

The crowd behind him goes completely silent.

The victor pulls off their helmet and reveals her identity.

The men before her gasp.

She says nothing as she runs her rough hands through her long blonde mane.

Before she leaves the battlefield today their King will have to kneel before her and pledge his allegiance to her crown.

Another victory for the White Queen.

-/-

Like every other kingdom she has conquered, Emma now sets her sights on the Kingdom that is home to King Henry and Queen Cora.

River Run is rather small but strategically placed between the marshlands. It is also home to the largest port of call, one which Emma has plenty of use for.

She knows she needs this kingdom under her control and she wants to do so with as little violence as possible.

She sends her Royal messenger with her scrolls to be delivered only to the King himself.

King Henry is a wise ruler.

He has never and will never allow his people to suffer.

If he chooses war his people would never survive even with the help of neighboring allies.

Under the cloak of darkness he meets with the rulers of the 3 remaining kingdoms Emma means to conquer. The Northern Kingdom helmed by King George, The Golden Kingdom's King Midas and the ruler of Helms Deep, King Leopold who is accompanied by his sonDaniel.

They all agree that even if they combine their forces, they won't match even half of Emma's foot soldiers. Fighting her head on will be fruitless.

Henry informs the group that his intent is not to fight the Queen but to bow to her rule. He knows his small kingdom is no match for the Queens massive army.

King Leopold, whose son Daniel is betrothed to Henry's only child, the Princess Regina, warns that if he concedes to the Queen so easily he will break the promise of marriage between their kingdoms.

"You have left me in a very bad position Leopold. I must do what is right by my people."

"If you concede no one here will ever take your daughters hand in marriage. All ties will be cut." King George says angrily agreeing with Leopold and Daniel.

"Then so be it. Remember this though, just as she has come knocking on my door, she will come to yours. I hope the Gods have mercy on your souls then."

-/-

King Henry paces his chamber. He has tried to think of every way out of this situation but none has a good ending.

Soon, word comes of approaching riders baring the flags of the White Kingdom's Royal Messenger.

Henry meets them in the Throne room.

He presents a scroll but just before he's about to hand it over, he has an idea.

"I would have words with the Queen before I give my decision. Is that possible?"

The messenger nods.

"I will take your request to my Queen."

-/-

"Father, please don't do this I cannot marry that savage!" Regina pleads to Henry when she learns that Daniel has broken their engagement and her father intends to bond her to Queen Emma.

"Regina, my child I wish there was another way. I have tried every way out and none ends well for our kingdom. For our people or for you."

"Father, it took me so long to find acceptance of my impending marriage to Daniel I don't know if I will be able to with her." Regina cries as Cora tries to comfort her.

"Regina, more things have come to light. King George now moves against us. He has allied with Leopold and Prince Daniel. They wish to destroy us."

"Father..?"

He waves her off. He knows she means well. She's a smart girl who will one day become a great queen. He simply needs to ensure that she lives to realize her potential. He fears that if she remains at River Run, her life will be in danger despite fallingunder  
QueenEmma's protection.

-/-

Regina is heartbroken.

She knows only rumors of Queen Emma.

She doesn't know if she can love someone who is said to be cruel, ugly and savage.

Her thoughts are interrupted by some movement outside of her window.

"Hello? Is...is someone there?"

There's no reply just a whirring sound as an arrow shoots past her shoulder.

She screams and takes cover.

There's a thumping sound on her balcony that lets her know that someone is just outside her room.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright in there?"

"Help me!" She screams back to her Royal Guards hoping her attacker has not been alerted to her position.

Within seconds her guards are in the room assessing the situation as she points to the arrow on the wall that was shot at her.

Now she sees how real the threats are.

The sleepy kingdom rouses as word spreads of attempted assassination of their beloved Princess.

The attacker however is not found.

-/-

"Do you think that big lug you speared in the chest even knows he's dead yet?" Merlin, Emma most trusted friend and advisor asks laughing heartily as they enter the throne room to greet the guests.

"Her Majesty, The Queen Emma is entering the room, please rise."

"Gods, I told him to cut back on that. It's embarrassing." Emma whispers to Merlin.

"It is customary."

Emma takes her seat after throughly rolling her eyes at Merlin.

Your Majesty, our first honored guest may I present King Henry of River Run.

Henry steps forward and bow his head in respect.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Emma asks more than eager to speak to the old king.

"I have come to accept your offer of being part of the White Kingdom."

"That is good news but there was no need for you to travel all this way just to do so your majesty."

"Actually, my Queen there is a matter I wish to speak to you about, in private. If I may?"

Emma thinks for a moment and nods.

It is immediately announce for everyone to clear the room.

The doors closes, only Emma and Henry remain.

"Speak freely."

"My Queen because of the decisions I've made regarding my kingdom in the past few days I have lost many allies. Many friends. I will accept your terms if you agree to marry my only daughter, the Princess Regina.

"You want me to marry your daughter?" Emma asks confused

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"King Henry, I'm sure you are aware of my reputation. I am afraid your daughters life will not be as easy as you think it will be."

"I fear if she remains at River Run her life will be forfeited anyway. At least with you there is more protection, more chances for survival."

"Yes I heard about the attempt on the Princess' life, But who will protect your daughter from me good Sir?"

"Your Majesty your reputation may be something to fear but I think you protect the things close to you by any means necessary. Like you do with your father."

"What do you know of my father?!"

"That he lives."

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't but you just confirmed what was only a suspicion. I do think your mother is alive and closer than you know."

"What do know of her whereabouts?" Emma ask stepping towards Henry almost livid.

"I know of only rumors. The same ones that's been around for the last decade."

"If you know who took her...!"

"Again, much like you I only have my suspicions."

Emma fights every nerve in her body to calm herself down. Henry by no means is a weak man she now sees.

"It's best to keep him close." She thinks.

Henry realizes after their little spat that Emma is most likely not going to accept his offer now that he has angered her. He holds his breath and waits for a rejection.

"King Henry, I appreciate you coming all the way here. I will like the night to think on what you have offered. Please make yourself at home until then and I will have your answer by morning." Emma says, her voice never wavering.

Hope.

"Thank you my Queen."

-/-

"What may I ask did the old man want?" Merlin inquires from Emma as they go over their morning exercises.

"He wants..to bind our kingdoms through marriage."

"He wants to marry you?" Merlin ask smiling mischievously.

"No you oaf he wants me to marry his daughter." Emma replies neglecting to mention the fact that Henry spoke of her parents.

"Ah Princess Regina. I have heard many stories of her beauty but she's older than you I think, and if I'm not mistaken betrothed to Prince Daniel."

"I care not what she looks like. I care that her kingdom is the gateway to many of my allies and possible answers."

"And her legs will be the gateway to many great pleasures and happiness."

Emma stops, she hadn't even given thought to that.

"I'm not interested in that. Just what her kingdom offers. It's why I wanted to conquer it in the first place."

"You are right Majesty. The kingdom does offer many rewards. But think about this, If you bind yourself to it through marriage your hold over it will be stronger."

Emma, for the first time sees clearly. She smiles looking at her advisor.

"This is why I haven't thrown you off the side of a mountain yet. Sometimes you prove yourself to be useful." She muses before taking a tactical stance against him.

Merlin smiles before taking a defensive position.

-/-

Word is sent to Henry that the Queen has made her decision regarding his proposition.

He joins her for breakfast.

"Your Majesty." Henry bows his head as he walks into the room.

"Please King Henry, come sit."

"Thank you my Queen."

"Have you slept well?"

"Your hospitality has been of the best but I'm afraid worry keeps me restless."

"Well worry no more. I have given thought to your terms. I have decided to accept them. I will marry your daughter. We will bind our kingdoms as you wish. I will insure that no harm will come to our people."

"Thank you my Queen." Henry says happily.

Emma looks upon the old man as he speaks to Merlin. She hopes he has answers to some of her most pressing problems.

-/-

"Mother, I do not know if I can do this."

"I'm so sorry my child, I don't know how to help you." Cora replies regretfully as she puts the finishing touches on Regina's wedding dress.

She takes Regina's face in her hands.

"You are stronger than you know Regina. Reign your worry in." Cora reassures as she slips a small vial into her daughters palms.

"What..?"

"To dull your pain tonight."

To be honest Regina had not really been thinking of her wedding night.

She was mostly afraid to leave her home and her father's side not knowing if she would be allowed to visit or see them again.

She knows very little of Emma's temperament to those close to her. She also knows very little of her future wife's kingdom.

"What if Emma is like the monster in the stories she had been told?" She wonders.

She does not have anymore time to ponder.

"Come, we must not keep the wedding party waiting. It's a long ride to reach the the fort where the ceremony will take place."

Regina nods accepting her fate hoping her fathers kingdom, their people and their legacy will be saved.

-/-

The forest covered fort is beautiful.

It's sprawling with high walls covered in vines and moss.

If someone wasn't looking for it they'd probably walk right past it.

The forts' almost impenetrable gate opens to King Henry. The small wedding procession enters and flows into a sprawling courtyard.

Regina sits in the carriage nervous.

She wrings her hands until the white gloves she's wearing starts to chafe her flesh.

Soon the doors open and they are escorted into the grand chapel.

She realizes she will not be able to even see her future wife before the ceremony. Maybe it's for the best. She is not sure what her reaction to Emma will be and she hopes she can steel herself.

There's someone playing a harp in the corner and she can't seem to focus on anything but that.

There are several people standing at the alter however she can not recognize anyone through the thick material of her veil.

Regina has half a mind to turn and make haste out of there as fast as she can when she gets to the end of the isle but her father squeezes her hand before giving her a light kiss on the cheeks.

"This is why she's doing this." She thinks.

Regina steels her heart and steps up to the altar.

She swallows every drop of fear and takes several deep breaths.

Emma steps forward and raises the veil of her future Queen.

"Beautiful." Is all she manages to whisper as she takes in the tanned skin goddess before her.

Regina finally is able to focus as she sets her eyes upon Emma.

The woman before her is far from so many rumors Regina has heard.

The White Queen is stunning.

Thick blonde hair with forest green eyes that pairs wonderfully with her pale skin.

Emma's beauty leaves Regina speechless.

Whatever the two women had expected this moment of meeting would be, it couldn't live up to what they were both experiencing.

The ceremony isn't long, it ends soon after Emma places Regina's wedding band on her finger.

"You may seal your bonds with a kiss."

Emma steps forward.

Her right hand reaches up and lightly holds Regina's chin.

"May I?"

"You may."

She leans down and gently connects their lips.

It's soft and sweet.

If it weren't for the terrifying situation that Regina is actually in she'd probably say that it feels like she was always meant to be kissing these soft thin lips.

Though it's short, their first kiss is anything but ordinary.

They're both breathless by its end.

In a daze they both turn to the crowd as their names and title are said.

-/-

The feast set before the wedding party is extravagant to say the least but Emma quickly notices that Regina is yet to partake in anything presented.

"My Queen, do you require anything?" Emma asks leaning in close to Regina ear.

"No my Queen, I am fine." Regina replies not meeting Emma's gaze.

"You have barely touched your meal, I am sure you must be starving from your journey. If it is not to your liking I will have something else prepared for you."

"I am fine, truly." Regina replies looking anywhere but at Emma.

"You need not worry my Queen. Please if you can, eat something."

Regina turns to Emma, again surprised at her softness.

This is the great savage White Queen that she's heard so many stories about? This person who's said to have ripped heads from bodies with her bare hands and teeth.

How is that possible?

The myth, the legend that is Emma, was untrue.


	2. Chapter 2

G!P Emma. Please don't read if that upsets you.

-/-

Somewhere in the Enchanted forest.

A long forgotten evil springs to life once more.

The beast tastes the air.

It's ripe with the most powerful magic he has ever felt.

Magic that had been created during a tentative moment between two souls sharing their first kiss.

He walks to his balcony and tries to pin point the area where he feels it the most but just as soon as it had made it self known it had disappeared again cloaked by unsure feelings and darkness.

"Well well what do we have here? I thought I had one of the only two magical gems."

A high pitch maniacal laugh escapes his lips before he slips off to his dungeon to pay a visit to his long term honored guest.

"Maybe I won't be needing you after all."

-/-

She waits.

With bated breaths and trepidation she waits for Emma on their wedding night.

Even as the moments crawl by she doesn't know what to expect, only what is expected of her.

Suddenly her corset is way to tight and it feels like she can't breathe.

She thinks of the small vial given by her mother but quickly dismisses any thought of taking anything that would dull her senses.

There are voices outside the room but it's unclear as to who it is or even what is being said.

She stares at the large door long and hard but it never opens.

Her tired body gets the best of her. Despite her resolve, some time later she falls asleep.

-/-

The morning sun creeps through the dewy canopy into Regina's temporary bedroom window. She wakes with a start. Quietly she surveys the room wondering what time it is and how she fell asleep?

There's movement on the balcony outside her room. The immediate fear that her attacker has found her returns full force.

There's no weapon handy so she simply backs into a corner out of sight.

Emma who had been awake for some time strolls back into the bedroom after surveying the fort from Regina's balcony. Even though they are leaving for her Kingdom today she wants to be sure Regina is secure from intruders that may use this way to gain access  
tothe Queen inthe future.

"Regina? What is the matter?"

"You? You were the one out there?"

"Yes, I was just making sure...my Queen? You are safe. Worry not." Emma says tentatively stepping towards a very spooked Regina.

"I thought you were...the person who tried to murder me."

"It's just us I promise."

Regina settles only to realize another horrible fact.

She had indeed fallen asleep on her wedding night.

Looking down she sees that she is still in her wedding dress. Her corset digging uncomfortably into her sides.

"Majesty...how long have you been here?"

"Since last night."

"I..I fell asleep. My Queen, forgive me." Regina says quickly kneeling to a surprised Emma.

"Wait..what are you doing? Stand up. Look at me. It's quite alright." Emma replies breathing in deeply.

"I am truly sorry..."

"Your apologies are not needed. I know yesterday could not have been easy for you and then the journey you undertook must have also taken its toll."

Regina looks around the room and spots the chair and blanket that Emma slept on.

"Why didn't you sleep on the bed?"

There is a long pause as Emma seems to be trying to sort out what she's is going to say before she says it.

"My sleeping here last night was only a formality, in the future we may not share a room."

"I don't understand. We are married are we not?"

"We are. Come, let's talk."

"Yes my Queen."

"Please, -Emma- you may address me as just that."

"Yes your highness... I mean Emma."

The two take a seat in front of the large fire place. Emma throws in a couple of logs to warm the room up before turning to Regina.

"Regina I don't know what you expected last night but I would prefer if our relationship remains platonic."

"I do not understand..." Regina repeats once again.

"Right now all I can offer you is better protection from your attacker, a very comfortable life and maybe friendship somewhere along the line. There are things other than the obvious, about me that will not be palatable to you."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"I thought that given the circumstances of our matrimony, you would be more than happy about my offer?"

"My father and you decided it was best that we marry. I've left my home and everyone I love for this. I will not be anyone's pawn and you Emma, will fulfill all your duties not only of being my Queen but as my wife as unconventional as it may be."Regina  
repliesstanding to her full regal height.

Emma says nothing she just smiles at the tenacious woman she had heard so much about.

The young princess raised by Henry and Cora Mills who rode her horse freely through the fields without her saddle. The princess who sat in regularly during her fathers absence at council meetings, ruling on matters of the state.

This is the Queen she can envision commanding the realm with her. She's happy to see this side of Regina so early and not just the timid woman who could barely touch her food last night.

"Queen Regina, while I admire your strength and tenacity I can only offer what I know I can give freely."

"So what is my fate then? Am I just going to be some pretty ornament on your arm that has to survive without any hope of a growing relationship with you?"

Emma struggles to form reply.

Having accepted Henry's proposal she thought that she would been able to form an understanding without ever having to reveal her true self to Regina but now all that has gone to mush and she's left trying to reformulate as they go along.

"I do not wish to cause you unhappiness."

"That is exactly what you're doing." Regina replies not even understanding why she's even pursuing Emma and a closer relationship in such a manner.

A soft knock at the door breaks the tension.

"Enter."

"Your Highness, pardon the interruption but preparations forour journey is finished."

"Where are we traveling too?" Regina asks confused.

"Our Kingdom."

"Is this not your palace?" Regina asks trying to mask her worry and disappointment at being even further away from her childhood home and family.

"No my Queen. This is merely a supply fort. Now, it will be almost a half days ride to get home, I will leave you to get dressed. I will have your handmaidens sent in. Oh and please do join me for breakfast you didn't eat much last night."

Regina doesn't even get a chance to reply or ask to continue the previous conversation before Emma is out the door and her helpers are rushing in to prepare her for the day.

-/-

Breakfast is quiet.

Regina does not make any eye contact with Emma as she pushes various fruits around her plate.

Emma makes an attempt to start some conversation hoping to ease the almost palpable tension between them.

"How is your food?"

"It is fine My Queen."

"Call me Emma...please just that is fine."

"I prefer not to address you so informally in public, your Majesty."

Emma realizes that Regina is upset and that they need to continue their discussion from earlier but it will have to wait until a later time.

-/-

Almost half a day later Regina's carriage finally breaches the hills of her new home. The White Kingdoms castle is magnificent. Its walls rising up above the city beneath it.

Having grown up in a Kingdom of her own seeing other places never phases her or causes her to be envious but this before her gives her pause.

Emma smiles as she watches the awe on Regina's face.

She takes a moment to catch herself.

Though her queen is breathtaking she feels that's she needs to keep her at arms length.

Emma dismounts her horse and helps Regina and her hand maidens Ruby and Eugenia out of the carriage.

When they have all disembarked Emma extends her arm and Regina loops her hand aroundit as they make their way through the welcoming party.

"There are a few formalities." Emma says as she leans in and whispers next to Regina's ear.

Immediate goosebumps form at the sensation of Emma's warm breath ghosting her flesh.

"Regina these are some of the Queens Guard. August, Lancelot, Mulan, Neal, Lily and Marian. They will stay with you in spilt shifts during the day and night."

All of the men and women who are charged with protecting her step forward and bow pleading their allegiance.

Regina accepts their pledge and they immediately split up in groups of threes. Mulan, Neal and Lily fall into step along side Regina assimilating seamlessly into the entourage.

"I know you have your own two hand maidens but I will also provide a few more for you. They will help get you settled in your wing of the castle. They will also show you around the city if need be."

"My wing of the castle? Are you also living there?"

"No my queen I stay on the northern side. You are to the east of me."

The moment Emma says that, she can feel Regina's grip loosen on her arms.

She's trying to balance everything between herself and the tiny brunette but failing miserably.

-/-

Almost a month into her marriage and Regina has only seen Emma when they both listen to complaints from their subjects once a week and when they eat.

Any other time has been when their paths cross by accident.

Being away from home and her family starts taking a toll on Regina. She begins to withdrawinto her self and away from everyone.

-/-

"Merlin! Where have you been?"

"My Queen, I was scouting the woods. I am running short on a few supplies for the apothecary."

"Ah.." Emma replies nonchalantly as they walk the length of the top floor hallway that faces Regina's room.

"Is something bothering you, Majesty?"

Emma pauses for a moment. The only thing that has been irking her lately is her relationship with Regina.

"Do you think she hates me?"

Merlin looks over to where Emma is staring knowing exactly about whom the blonde speaks off.

"Disappointed maybe, but certainly not hate."

"What shall I do about her?"

"I think if you're asking me then you already know."

"Some members of my court thinks it better to keep away from her. They feel that she is an outsider and should not be privy to the inner workings of the kingdom."

"I don't think she presents such a threat. Those wary of her need to give her a chance."

"Even me?"

"May I be frank my Queen?"

"Speak freely."

"I believe she's the only bit of light you've brought into your life in a long time. You can still look for your mother and tend to your Queen. And who cares what they think? What do you feel when you're near her?"

"I feel...hope. That I can trust her."

"Then trust yourself. What you think. What you feel."

Emma turns to Merlin and smiles.

"Thank you old friend."

Her talk with her oldest confidant reaffirms what she already knew. That she had definitely developed feelings for the princess turned Queen and she needs to see where it leads too.

She thinks about the hurt she saw in Regina's eyes when she told her that she didn't wish any intimacy between them.

"If I want this to work with her I will have to tell her everything about myself."

Hopefully it would all go well.

-/-

"Good morning your Majesty, Queen Regina is getting dresses. I shall inform her that you're here."

Emma nods as she enters the foyer.

Before Eugenia can make her way to the room though, Regina steps out absolutely surprised to see Emma there.

"Emma?"

"My Queen, I thought we'd take a brief stroll before breakfast? Are you free?"

"For you, always." Regina replies as a small spark of hope in getting to know Emma better overrides her senses.

Emma takes her hand and leads them to the gardens.

Their stroll is mostly quiet but neither of them mind.

"Have you been well? Are you getting familiar with the grounds?"

"I am well. I have not walked around much. Beyond this garden I'm not sure what else lies here."

"Well just beyond, is the library. Would you like to take a look?"

"Yes of course!" Regina replies a little over excited.

She loves reading and though Ruby had mentioned finding the library Regina had declined seeking it out herself.

"Formatia trans sicere educatorum"

"Enter all ye who seek knowledge." Belle, the librarian supplies.

"Thank you." Regina replies.

"Welcome your Majesties. Queen Regina, I am Belle if you need help just let me know."

"Thank you Belle." Regina says sincerely as she take the young woman's hand in her own.

Regina and Emma spend quite sometime perusing the dusty shelves before they head back to have breakfast.

It may not have been much but it was a start.

-/-

Emma sits face to face with Regina.

She's about to tell her wife her biggest secret. She hopes the kind brunette will be as understanding as she seems with everything. She also hopes this will give Regina some clarification on why Emma wanted limited intimacy.

The blonde searches Regina's face for any indication of acceptance when she finally is finished telling Regina what she had kept hidden about her body.

The brunette is mostly curious

How it works?

Did magic cause it?

Is that the reason there has not been any intimacy despite their growing desire for each other's company?

Emma answers her as best as she can.

In the end though Regina simply leans forward and kisses Emma's cheeks calming the blondes nerves.

-/-

"King Henry, I hope this letter finds you well. As we speak I am dispatching the requested aide. Iunderstand King Leopold's troops have now occupied west of the marshlands. My scouts however have noticed their numbers dwindling. Strange.I will havethem  
/look further into that."

Emma dips the pen in the ink jar and takes a quick look over to Regina who's reading the thickest book she has ever seen.

The brunette is so engulfed in her reading she doesn't even notice Emma staring.

"As for your other inquiry, Regina seems well however I know she misses her home. Her family. I wish there was a way to help her cope with that. Alas even I know that nothing can replace the longing you have for what is familial. Hopefully our visit for  
/your birthdaywill quell her longing."

Emma finishes up her letter and puts her seal on it before she starts working on one of her many royal decrees but not before stealing another quick glance at her Queen.

-/-

One week after sending Henry's letter, Emma received one in return with a gift in tow. The blonde smiles. She hopes this will tide Regina's homesickness over until their visit.

She heads to Regina's room.

As soon as she enters the women scatter.

"My Queen." Regina says as she jumps to her feet to greet Emma.

"Regina I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the stable to take a ride today?"

"Of course, give me a moment to change into some riding clothes."

The Royal Stables are the only place Emma has yet to escort Regina to.

The brunette looks like a child in a candy shop as she comfortably interacts with the horses she comes into contact with.

"I have had the stable hand prepare one of our more cordial mares. I hope she will be to your liking."

"You know Emma I can ride. You don't have to be worried."

"Do you want to choose one then?"

"Yes. I would prefer too."

"Be my guest Your Majesty."

Regina walks around looking carefully at all the horses she'll know which one she wants when they choose her.

She looks back and she only now realizes that she had walked quite a ways from Emma but she's not worried as long as she knows both her guards and her Queen are close by.

"How about this one?" Emma asks from behind her.

Regina can't believe her eyes. "Could it be?" She wonders.

She runs closer to the large majestic animal.

"Rocinante?"

"Your father sent him."

"I missed you!"

"How long has he been yours?"

"He's been mine forever. I may actually like this horse more than I do you." Regina teases tearfully.

"I can see why. He is a magnificent animal." Emma replies as she gently strokes the horses beautifully groomed mane.

Regina sidesteps her horse. She takes both of Emma's hands in hers.

"Thank you for this." She says as she stands on the tip of her booted toes to kiss her Queen.

For the last month they have shared quick tentative kisses that never deepened but this one is different.

Regina steps even closer and molds their bodies together. She opens her mouth and allows Emma's questing tongue entrance.

The blonde moans into her wife's mouth. Never has anything felt or tasted so good.

Their kiss comes to an abrupt end as Rocinante unceremoniously sticks his head between them.

"Seriously?" Regina says scolding the large beast as both her and Emma dissolve into almost childlike giggles.

Outside the stables Emma's Knight, Killian watches, disappointed in his Queen. He had hoped that these two would not let this abomination of a relationship continue.

Maybe it's time to take matters into his own hands?

-/-

Rumpelstiltskin sits quietly spinning his straw wheel as another burst of energy permeates the air around him.

He smiles.

"Soon."

-TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, it's been a while. Hope your holidays are shaping up nicely.

Here's a short chapter.

-/-

"Ruby. Might I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course my Queen."

"So...this is very private and whatever I tell you be sure it does not leave this room. Am I understood?"

"You have my word Majesty, as always."

The Queen paces the length of her room and back. She wants to asks Ruby so many questions about her escapades with both the fairer sex and any man she deems fit to spend the night in her bed without offending her handmaiden.

"Emma and I...the Queen and I have not yet consummated our union." Regina says almost whispering the last part.

"But I've seen you two. You don't have the looks of people who haven't made the beast of two backs." Ruby says glibly.

"I...we have done things...reaaaallly good things but I want more. I am not certain of what I should be doing or if Emma knows what to do. I mean she just...I need to know how to seduce my wife!" Regina rushes out hoping she explained well enough her  
predicament.

"May I speak freely?"

"Yes please." Regina replies sounding almost desperate.

"First of all I've heard rumors from some of the guards..I'm pretty sure Queen Emma knows exactly what to do."

"She has..been intimate with others?" Her voice almost a whisper, the tinge of jealousy evident.

"I would assume so but If it helps. The way she looks at you...well I would give anything to have someone behold me with such reverence."

The women continue talking mostly about Ruby's adventures and Regina's curiosity aboutpleasing Emma well into the night.

-/-

There's shouting coming from the war room as Regina walks towards it with her guards on her way to meet Emma. She ignores it because of all the parts of running this kingdom that had been thrust upon her, this was by far her least favorite place.

She's foundthat for one she could not pay attention to any type of strategic plan that the council would be trying to put into action while Emma held her hand in her own warm, rough ones away from prying eyes beneath the round table.

"But why do you have to incorporate her into everything? She's an outsider and should be kept away from seeing especially this!" One man shouts.

"Killian, please. Simmer down." The commanding voice of her wife cuts through the air as she warns the irate man.

"No your Majesty, you need to hear this. She's not welcomed here. She could be a traitor and should be treated as such. Her father whored her out to you while her kingdom was under duress..how could you.."

"Enough!" Emma says slamming her fist down on the sturdy wooden table, finally having her last nerve grated.

Regina is about to step further in the room but holds her ground.

"Queen Emma...we have known each other..." he starts again.

"Sir we have known each other since childhood but I will NOT tolerate any insolence towards Regina. In case you have forgotten she is the Queen of this great kingdom and you will show her the respect that comes with her title. This goes for everyone else  
too. Letit be known that any threatening stance taken against my Queen will be seen as a threat to this monarchy and as such will be treatedas treason. Am I understood?" Emma interrupts his stammering. Her voice calm, low and dangerous.

Regina is stunned.

She knows Emma's growing feeling for her would cloud her judgement but she had no idea that she meant this much to the blonde.

"Fine, if that's the way it has to be."

"It is...oh and Killian if you ever speak of my wife or her father in that manner again I will not be as forgiving to let it go a second time." Emma says calmly.

Regina steps into the view after a few moments. The room is tense but she's quickly greeted by those in attendance except Killian who walks off scoffing, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Immediately Regina's guards step forward in front of their Queen.

Emma raises her hand stopping them from taking a more aggressive position.

They however only stand down when the Knight passes Regina and walks off into the darkened hallway.

"My Queen, you requested my presence?" Regina asks hoping her voice is not sounding as shaky as her knees are.

"I did. Please have a seat."

Regina does as asked.

The council settles from its earlier conflict and carries on.

"Queen Regina, we have heard word from your father that the marshlands are being invaded by foreign troops but they seem to be dwindling in numbers. Do you have any idea what could be the cause of that?" An older man who Regina recognizes as SerWalter,  
/oneof Emma's most trusted councilors asks.

Regina looks to Emma. She's not sure what to say.

"Maybe disease? Or simply they're abandoning their post?"

"That doesn't seem the be the case. The men seem healthy and the scouts have not seen many leaving." Merlin follows up.

"Trolls...my father once said that he saw trolls. They're quite stealthy and can probably move around without being seen. I've heard that they eat their victims." Regina replies after thinking for a moment.

"My Queen forgive me but you have lived there many years have you yourself seen any?" Walter asks intrigued.

"I have not. I only speak of what my father has told. I do not think I have ever heard of complaints from our subjects either. Most don't venture past the kingdom walls and when they do, they keep to known paths."

"Hmmm. Send words to the scouts then, to be on the look out. They may be in more danger than usual." Walter replies after conversing with Regina.

Emma watches as her wife easily answers questions thrown her way. She doesn't think she can ever tire of this. Of her. The mood the earlier argument had put her in has almost been forgotten. She's going to have to do something about Killian though. And  
soon.

-/-

After a long exhausting day Emma finally heads to her bedroom.

She's disappointed to find it void of her tenacious wife who has been a regular visitor lately.

The blonde smiles thinking of the head strong beauty that fills up her thoughts.

After a visit to the water closet to wash the day off she grabs a book Regina had gifted her earlier and makes herself comfortable in bed.

She's not more than a few pages in when her door opens after a few muted whispers from outside.

Emma's spirits are immediately lifted to see Regina's curvy form split the mute darkness of the doorway.

The brunette says nothing as she makes a bee line for Emma.

Pulling back the sheets she discards of her robe and lays crossways to her wife, resting her head on the blondes chest her nose buried just under Emma's neck.

Regina is thoroughly pleased to hear the rapid thumping of the blondes strong heartbeats.

Emma in turn reaches over and pulls the warm covers over the shivering woman.

Regina, still silent pulls Emma's left arm across her trapping it in a tight hug between her own arms.

"So tired."

"Really? Did you have a long day scavenging my library?" Emma inquires teasingly.

"I did actually."

"Then rest well my Queen, it is much earned."

"Thank you, I intend too."

Emma smiles as she looks down at the sleeping beauty in her arms.

Even in the dying light, Regina takes her breath away.

It takes every fiber in her body to shuns her erotic thoughts.

After a few minutes Emma can both hear and feel Regina's breaths even out.

"Sleep well, my...love." Emma whispers as she gently nuzzles her queens forehead before sealing her -good night- with a kiss.

-/-

Waking some time later that night Regina finds that Emma has fallen asleep, her book at her side.

She's thoroughly enamored with Emma's beauty.

Regina leans forward and kisses her wife's thin lips.

She thinks back on a conversation she had with Ruby a few days ago about how to be more intimate with Emma just before she straddles the blondes waist.

She starts rocking gently on the blondes pelvis trying literally to get a rise out of her.

Emma stirs and like before when things get heated between them, she slides Regina off of her.

"Is something the matter?" Regina tentatively asks Emma as the blonde slips out of bed and heads for the water jug.

"No, everything is fine. Go back to sleep."

"I...we were just..I though that maybe we could.." Regina replies, her body heated from the brief contact between them.

The brunette slips out of bed and approaches Emma's still turned back.

The blondes eyes are shut tightly as she tries to get her raging erection under control.

"Am I not desirable to you? I mean I felt you...your hardness...it's supposed to mean you want to...be intimate when it's like that, right?" Regina asks attempting understand Emma's reluctance.

"Yes it means exactly that. And I find you so excruciating desirable. It takes all of my self control to stay away from you." The blonde replies turning and moving quickly to stand in front of Regina.

"But you don't have too. If I have not been clear, then listen closely. I. Want. You." The brown eyed beauty responds stepping even closer to Emma.

"Are you sure my Queen. It will not be as pleasurable to you. Your first time."

"I have been told that it may not be but I want you my love."

Emma snaps to attention at Regina's claim on her.

She steals a soft kiss before she strips the tan woman bare.

Their kissing turns from soft amorous questing to hungry needy want.

Emma picks Regina up and deposits her on the table. She slips her tunic off as the tan woman finds the ties of her pants and pulls on them trying to unburden Emma of it.

The moment Emma is naked she pulls Regina to the edge of the table. Her painfully hard cock slides along Regina slick inner thighs.

"My love are you sure?" Emma asks again. She gets the same answer,a breathy -yes- as Regina pulls her in for another searing kiss.

Regina doesn't yet understand what is happening to her body. She feels like she's on fire. Heated and wanton she reaches for Emma as the blonde sets a course down her body.

Emma's warm mouth attaches to her nipples both hands gently squeezing her breast, pushing them together. The blonde rolls her thumbs over one hardened nipple as the other is engulfed by her warm mouth.

A moan escapes Regina throat.

She doesn't even recognize that the sound has come from her.

Emma straightens back up and swipes her tongue across Regina kiss swollen lips. The brunette eagerly opens her mouth and welcomes the warm muscle.

There's not a single part of Regina that Emma doesn't want to devour but she knows she needs to take her time.

Pleasure is all she want to give to her Queen.

She scoops her up and takes her back to bed.

Their eyes never disconnect. Not even when Emma's slips down between Regina's thighs.

Emma holds her wife's legs apart as she gently nuzzles and kisses her inner thighs.

Even though Regina's scent is driving her insane with need she tries her very best to control her natural urges.

"Ready?"

Regina nods her head not quite sure about what to expect.

The first swipe of Emma's tongue all the way up her slit makes her almost clamp her legs shut.

She's held in place by Emma's sturdy grasp.

The blonde continues licking her wife's sopping slit. She teases her until finally giving in and attaching her warm mouth to Regina's clit, sucking the erect bud, shaking her head from side to side.

The brunette arches off the bed. There are stars exploding behind her shut eyelids as her tense body finds release.

She's shaking and in a state of bliss but she's also vaguely aware of Emma kissing her way back up her slick from exertion, heated body.

Emma slips her tongue into Regina's mouth while simultaneously running her rough fingers over her wife's core.

"More?" Emma asks gauging Regina's response to be comfortable enough to continued

"Yes, please."

"Look at me Regina. If you want to stop at anytime, just say so."

The brunette nods and leans up to pull Emma back down into a heated kiss.

The blonde in return sneaks her hand between their writhing bodies and grabs hold of her throbbing shaft.

She traces the thick head of it over Regina's slit before she tries to slip into the brunettes dripping core.

Regina stills beneath her.

Her legs tightened around Emma's waist in a death grip.

"Relax. I have you." Emma reassures, gently nuzzling Regina's cheek.

She does immediately on hearing Emma's words.

The blonde takes her time.

Rolling her hips gently as she sucks on Regina's pulse point.

Never giving more than Regina can take.

By the end though she knows her back will look like it's been attacked by an animal as the smaller woman has dug her nails in scraping from the top of her shoulders all the way down to her ass.

Regina has zero regrets in waiting but after her night with Emma she wonders why they hadn't been doing this all along.

She lays awake long after Emma has fallen asleep thinking.

About her life.

About her future.

About the woman's who's arms she's lays securely wrapped in.

Emma, she thinks is that piece of the puzzle that she's always been missing. She understands now why she never felt this connection to Prince Daniel. They were never meant to be.

She finally settles her thoughts and drifts into a happy sleep not noticing the shadowy figure climbing the tower just outside the large open window.

-/-

The Huntsman pulls his cloak off as he makes it to the window he'd been slowly climbing towards.

The directions he'd been given should put him somewhere close to Queen Regina's bedroom.

He's mistaken though. He's far more north than he needs to be.

Or maybe he isn't.

There's a room straight ahead of him. The room is mostly barren of light but he's almost certain there's someone of importance in there.

He will wait.

"Maybe it's Queen Emma's." He muses.

If he takes her out he will make up for having missed his shot to kill Princess Regina back at River Run.

The assassin smiles as he settles in to bide his time.

-/-

"You know you can stop sulking. There's a very good chance you might be getting out of here soon." Rumpelstiltskin says to the cowering woman at the back of the darkened cell.

Hope is something she hasn't had in many years the only thing keeping her alive is knowing that HE is out there. Her love still alive and searching for her.

She picked up a wooden spoon and tosses it at the imp.

"Be gone you rodent. I care not for your presence."

"Ah Snow, I wish I could just strangle you but again you may yet be useful. Did you know your precious little bean has found true love. But not just any ordinary true love. She's managed to wrangle herself one of the most powerful sorceress I've everfelt.  
/It took me a while to pin point her but ohhh..she is exactly what I need."

"You leave them alone!" Snow yells at the imp who's busy skipping his way back up to his study chambers.

She doesn't even have a moment to celebrate another milestone in Emma's life that she's missing.

The imp is ecstatic. The long forgotten king stares down at Excalibur.

"The blade that was once broken will be reforged and then, all will kneel before me!" He screams at no one.

He set a simple plan into motion to divest Emma of her Queen.

A simple trade.

-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Happy holidays all. I'm happy to hear some of you are having a good Christmas so far. For those of you that don't celebrate or celebrate other holidays I hope the days have been kind to you.

I'll answer some of your questions as the reviews are not showing and I can't reply there.

1) The guest reviewer who wanted to know why I skipped Regina finding out about Emma's appendage?

A. They talked about it in the last chapter. It was vague. You may have missed it.

2) Did I turn down the smut for their consummation?

A. Yes, yes I did. It was intentional. Sometimes I feel like maybe it's too graphic?

3\. (Zahc) Killian and Why Emma didn't shove her sword up his ass.

A. Couple of reasons. 1) Regina's influence on Emma. She's calmed her rage a bit. 2) He gets his one and only pass because Emma has known him a long time.

4) Also, someone said "no angst". I'm...lol, I gotta.

Hope that clears a few things up! Feel free to PM me or comment if you have any other question and I will try to answer if the reviews show up.

-/-

"Do you think they are ever going to come out of there?" Eugenia asks as she leans over to Ruby who's smiling ear to ear.

"Ah give them time they are newly wedded and they have just discovered that they like doing naked things together." Ruby replies to a stunned Eugenia.

"Gods child your mouth!"

"What? I am happy for them."

"Let's tend to other things. Those coverings we pulled off the bed this morning still have to be taken to the wash. We should get on with that."

"Fine."

The two women scurry off after Ruby lets the guards know where they'll be if the other hand maidens are not able to tend to the Queens.

Meanwhile behind the large closed door, Regina has just straddled Emma's lap.

She has been trying to curb this urge she has for the blonde but nothing but sex with Emma satisfies it.

Her wife is quick though and rolls them the other way pinning Regina beneath her weight.

"You are insatiable my love."

"Entirely your fault that I am." Regina replies as she sweeps Emma's long blonde hair behind her ear.

"While I would love to stay in bed all day long with youthere arethings that I must tend to My Queen."

"I am the only thing you need to tend to."

Emma kisses her again before she rolls out of bed.

"My love, please don't go." Regina pleads as Emma walks away into the adjoining room to get dressed. She never takes her eyes of the blondes naked form.

Emma is about to pull her tunic on but as she glimpses at her back, she notices something peculiar.

There is not one single mark on it.

Turning to look at her shoulder that she distinctly felt Regina bite into not even an hour ago, there is also nothing.

"What..?"

She doesn't understand what's happening. As someone who has been injured a lot she knows what an injury feels like and the process of healing.

This fact that's there is nothing there, no scratches no bite mark, is...unnatural.

Her pondering is interrupted by a knock at the door.

She finishes dressing and after speaking to the guards she slips back into the room momentarily to kiss Regina her goodbyes until later.

She sighs looking down at her naked Queen who is drifting into sleep, barely covered by the thick blankets around her before she leaves.

-/-

"Merlin, you called for me?"

"Yes your Majesty. Please, a word." He replies hastily.

Emma nods and her guards disperse.

"This morning a unit on patrol found one of our guards dead behind a tavern in town."

"How was he killed?"

"Strangled and he was almost nude. His clothes we believe were stolen."

"Any witnesses?"

"None. I have taken it upon myself to increase patrols in and around the Citadel."

"Good. Have you let the Queens Guard know?"

"Yes Majesty. Hopefully we will be able to find the culprit before nightfall."

"Well that gives you very little time."

-/-

"Do you see that?" Mulan asks August as she looks towards the North Tower.

"See what?"

"I swear I saw a flash of light in there."

"Maybe one of the guards are checking it out during their rounds?"

"As if anyone is going to climb all those stairs."

Neal is about to laugh Mulan off when he too sees movement in the Tower.

"I will alert the guards." He says.

"I will get to the Queen."

-/-

Regina has unwillinglygotten up and dressed. She strolls about Emma's room and then heads to the large window to take in some fresh air.

The last day with Emma has been amazing.

Making love with the blonde Queen has been a remarkable experience.

She's so caught up in her thoughts that she fails to notice two things. That the Huntsman has stepped forward from the dark orifice of the tower closest to Emma's window with his bow raised. Two, that Emma has come back into the room.

The Huntsman pulls his bow. He takes the wind into consideration as he aims high in the air just before he releases.

"Regina? Get away from there!" The blonde Queen shouts. She had been stopped by her guards on her way back who let her know that they are investigating the tower not far from her room, as a precaution.

She opens her eyes to see Emma. The blonde has spun them around and pulled Regina further into the room. It however had left her back fully exposed to the arrow that was almost upon its mark.

Emma's brow crinkles the moment she realizes exactly what is happening.

Regina who's still ear to ear smiling because she doesn't register that there's an arrow that's gone through Emma's back and it is now sticking out the front of her wife's torso.

"My love? What's the..."

She screams but nothing comes out as Emma's stumbles forward a bit.

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion.

Emma ever the soldier knows instinctively what to do.

The blonde breaks the tip of the arrow off at the front and then proceeds to pull the other half of it out of her back before she begins to fall.

Regina catches her weight as they slide to the floor. She puts her hand over Emma's wound.

She pleads, crying and begging Emma to stay with her as the blondes eyes rolls to the back of her head, her body shaking as she goes into shock.

"No please please stay with me! My love! Help someone! Help!" She screams just before her hands starts glowing, blasting an almost golden light from it.

Moments later the guards enter the room.

Everything looks normal. Except it's not. There is blood everywhere.

Emma is sitting up confused, looking at Regina who has scooted all the way to the opposite corner. She's looking at her hands. Almost mesmerized by them.

"H..how?"

"Regina? My Queen look at me my love. Everything will be fine. Just look at me." Emma reassures as she moves closer to her wife who's still looking at her shaking hands.

Regina looks up at Emma.

Immediately she starts to pull at the blondes clothes. She's searching for her wife's wounds.

There's stains from blood Emma has bled out but nothing but a barely visible thin red line is there.

"You saved me my love." Emma says as she pulls her still shaken wife into her arms.

Regina however is terrified.

"Did that really come from me?" Regina wonders.

Heavy running footsteps approach before Mulan enters the open door to the room.

There's blood everywhere.

She curses herself for leaving to rejoin Neal.

However sees her charge sitting on the floor being comforted by Queen Emma.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes."

"We need to move you both to somewhere safe."

Emma nods agreeing. She stands, a little light headed at first but then she feels a rush of power invade her system.

Regina however is unable to stand. Seemingly lethargic she leans heavily on Emma's chest.

The blonde easily scoops her up and they all leave to find a safer space.

-/-

"Do you see anything?"

"Nothing." The guard calls back to Neal.

They've searched every inch of the tower but no one is found.

He knows however that someone has been in here.

"How could anyone have gotten past us? There's only one way in and one way out. You can't leave without being seen." He wonders.

"Sir there has word that Queen Regina has just been attacked." A breathless guard informs him.

"Spread out! I want whoever did this to be found immediately!

"Also Sir it's suspected that he might be wearing our armor and sigil."

"What?"

"A guard, one of ours was found this morning stripped of his clothes."

"Fuck! Fuck! Find me the guards who were at this tower entrance last night. Now!" Neal screams realizing that whoever was in here is now long gone.

-/-

Days later and the kingdom is still on high alert.

The assassin has to be extra cautious now.

Word has spread that both the Queens are alive. He has failed once again.

He was certain he had hit Queen Emma who had stepped in front of Regina at literally the last second.

Now with both women tucked away within the safety of its kingdom most guarded walls he will have to pull back and wait.

Pulling his cloak over his head he makes it to the tavern where he had murdered a guard a few days earlier to get his clothes.

"Has anything been left here for me? The name is Graham."

"Ah yes." The elderly barkeep replies as he pulls a sealed thick sheet of paper and hands it to the Huntsman.

"I heard someone was killed here the other night. I see it hasn't stalled your clientele one bit."

"Every man must tend to his vices. Especially this lot."

"That they do." The Huntsman replies as he slips some silver coins on the bar buying the keepers silence before he walks away.

-/-

There's an almost childlike giggle coming from the tucked away garden where Emma had left Regina earlier in the day in Merlins' care.

The man and her wife are sat on the ground as Merlin makes a flower appear and disappear.

"While it's not like the magic you conjured it is still magic my Queen and there is nothing to fear or be ashamed of."

"How long have you been able to do this?"

"As a child I had always been interested in magic. I felt very confident that I could access it even if I didn't innately posses it like you do. So I practiced and then in my teenage years I started to be able to materialize many of my thoughts. Tellme  
my Queen, did you not know that you possessed this power?"

Regina shakes her head. She had not been aware.

"I am afraid of it." Regina replies after a few moments.

"You should not be. It saved our Queen."

"I know. I fear she will look at me differently."

"She has never with me. In fact she remains even today my closest friend despite my affinity for learning magic."

She lets Merlin's words reassure her. He is right, Emma has not shied away from her one bit in the last few days.

As if on cue the woman who's always invading her thoughts enters the garden.

"Regina?"

"My love! You're back."

"Yes, apologies that I took so long. Has Merlin taken good care of you?" Emma replies calmly veiling the rage that she spent the day using on every person in her way outside this room that was in some small way responsible for her kingdoms security.

"He has,as always."

"Queen Emma, a word before I leave."

Emma nods and follows her advisor.

"My Queen I understand the need to be cautious right now but I am not sure how long we can be held hostage within this kingdom."

"I know. I just can't risk her." Emma sighs not just thinking of Regina but also her father who hid himself away in almost the same manner.

"And what of yourself my Queen? You are roaming about the castle las ifyou did not almost die in her arms."

"I have my guards and my armor is the best made." Emma replies pointing down at her body.

"Never the less this needs to end and soon. She can't thrive like this." Merlin says before he exits.

"I know." Emma replies before she heads to tend to her wife.

"We should head inside my love."

Regina nods looking around at all the guards surrounding the area she's in.

"They'll be left out here all night? Again?"

"Yes my love it is necessary, worry not it's their duty. They have trained to serve."

This still does not lighten Regina's view.

Her Queens guard along with Emma's fall in line, following them all the way back inside.

The room is thoroughly searched before Regina finally has enough and asks everyone to leave.

"My love..." are the only words that Emma gets out before Regina attacks her thin pale lips in a needy heated kiss.

"Take me my Queen." Regina commands.

"As you wish." Emma replies not willing to deny anything to Regina especially after the last few days where Regina had not been as lively or happy as Emma has seen her today.

The blondes nimble fingers pulls at Regina's corset ties.

She loves the way Regina looks in her gowns but getting them off her queen she thinks is something she's always going to hate.

She finally strips her dress and undergarments before she goes to work on her own helping Regina to first remove her armor before they can even get to her clothes beneath.

She's fully aroused by the time they're done.

Her thick long shaft standing proudly at attention, pre cum dripping off the tip.

Emma wraps her arm around her wife's waist and picks Regina up effortlessly, the tiny brunette quickly wrapping her legs around her slim torso in return.

Regina feels Emma's cock trapped between their bodies. She locks her legsat the back and starts rolling her hips, running the veiny cock up and down her wet slit.

Emma slips her hands lower latching on to both of Regina's ass cheeks, squeezing and spreading them. Encouraging her wife's movements.

Laying Regina down, she spreads the brunettes legs admiring the droplets slipping from the aroused beauty's folds.

She runs the thick head of her cock over the silent woman's clit a few times before she tries to push in to her tightness.

The tip slips in and Emma adjusts her self closer.

With her right hand she holds her cock tightly as she tries to feed its length into her lovers tight core the left lays upon Regina's mound, her thumb lightly strumming her clit.

Regina quickly tries to close her legs but Emma coaxes them back open as she lovingly urges the brunette to relax.

She doesn't rush the pace. She lets Regina adjust to her thickness and length before she bends forward over the moaning beauty beneath her.

Regina looks down between their bodies. The sight of Emma's thick shaft at the end of that prominent V-line sinking into her makes her neediness for her wife grow even more.

Laying back down she feels like she's wholly in another world. She's white knuckling the sheets with both of her hands while biting her lips to staunch the moans threatening to escape.

Every inch of her relishes the stretch and burn that comes with the pleasure of having Emma inside of her.

The aching sensation at the base of her spine rises as her orgasm approaches.

"Mmmhmm yes, my love."

Emma leans down and kisses her Queens prominent lip scar before she slides lower to suck on her wife's pulse point then her breast.

The feel of Regina's perky nipples hardening in her mouth makes her more aroused as she tries to push deeper into her.

Emma doesn't stop plowing into her wife's tightness until she feels the smaller woman still beneath her.

The fluttering walls of Regina's vagina grips her cock so tighly she can barely move. She pulls out slowly and waits for Regina to catch her breath. There's so much she wants to do to and with her wife but again she paces herself.

Regina's eyes are still tightly shut, her body flushed and heated. She finally opens them and looks downbetween them again. Emma's long, thick shaft is glistening with her cum. It's just at her entrance but the blonde makes no attempt to continue theirlove  
making.

She starts rocking her hips upward indicating that she wants more but Emma pulls away and slides down her body instead.

Regina is about to protest but then she feels her lovers tongue slide up her entire slit.

Her hands immediately finds their way into the blondes mane as she encourages her wife's ministrations.

Two of Emma's long rough fingers enters her. She starts steadily pumping while her other hand makes its way up to lightly squeeze Regina's breast.

The multiple sensation makes her eyes roll back just before she floods Emma's hands with her cum.

Soon after vaguely, she's aware of Emma's voice at her ear coaxing her back to consciousness.

The blonde is laying on her side next to her.

Reaching down between her own legs she covers Emma's hand with her own as the blonde runs her fingers through her sopping folds.

Emma is still lustily admiring her Queen when Regina suddenly turns and grabs a hold of her cock.

The brunette is trying the pull Emma back inside of her.

Even though the blonde more than has the length to take her in this position she has a different idea.

She stops Regina and maneuvers her way around while encouraging the smaller woman to lay on her belly.

"On your knees Regina. Keep your head down." Emma commands. Using her hands to move Regina in to the position she desires.

The brunette eagerly complies.

Emma widens her wife's legs a little more before she attempts to enter her again.

She holds on to the two perfect round globes in front of her, spreading and squeezing them as her thick cock slips into the warmth of Regina's core.

"Em-ma. Mmmmhhm. My love, mmhm so big. Ahhh"

Emma leans over Regina and covers both of her hands with her own.

She fucks the smaller woman slower but deeper than she has ever been able too.

She feels the distinct fluttering of her wife's pussy.

Emma wants to prolong Regina's pleasure.

She slips her hand beneath the tan beauty's body and finds her hardened clit.

She's rewarded immediately with a loud deep moan from her love.

"More...please more." Regina pleads.

Emma continues making tight circles around the tiny bundle of nerves.

The wet slapping of their meeting bodies continues on for a long while before they both find their release.

As Emma lays down next to Regina who is now laying flat on her stomach, she looks over at her blonde wife while running her fingers over the area where only a few days ago, was pierced by an arrow.

Other than a small red mark there's nothing more to indicate that Emma had almost died.

"You saved me." Emma whispers, her eyes still closed as she covers Regina's warm hand with her own.

"I love you." Regina says tearfully as she crawls into Emma's loving embrace.

"I love you too."

-/-

"Halt at once! How did you get in here?"

"Magic dearie." The small glittering man replies as he disappears and reappears on Emma's throne.

"How dare you!? What business have you here? Speak quickly before I feed you to the dogs!"

"I am King Rumpelstiltskin and I will have words with your Queen!"

The guards are about to rip him to pieces when he produces a small ring with a green gemstone hanging from a thick thread.

"If she want to know where her mother is you'd better hurry."

-/-

-TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry about the late update. I've had the flu and I'm not to sure if what I wrote makes any sense.

-/-

A loud thumping shakes Emma out of her sleep. She looks down at the sleeping Queen in her arms and wonders how it's possible that she has not stirred through that.

"Maybe she is exhausted from our earlier activities?" Emma thinks pridefully smiling to herself as she remembers the expression on Regina's face as her orgasm overtakes her body.

Whoever is at the door they had better make their reason known fast as she reluctantly stuffs her quickly hardening cock into the confinments of her earlier discarded pants while looking back at the goddess sleeping in her bed.

"What is it?"

"Majesty, apoligies for the interuption but there is somthing that requires your attention at once."

"Young man the only thing requires my attention is currently asleep in my bed."

"Queen Emma forgive me but he...it..speaks of your mother." The young guard relays before he slips a small ring with a green gem in her hand.

Emma takes it and shuts the door without replying.

She looks closely at the ring, examining it thoroughly. There is a small inscription on the inside 'I will always find you'.

This is her mothers wedding ring. She has not seen it in years but still recognition comes easily.

Finding more suitable clothes and her armor, she dresses quickly and is about to leave when she feels Regina's warm hands grab hold of her own rough ones.

"My love is everything alright?"

"Something requires my attention, please go back to bed. I will be back shortly." She replies softly not meeting Regina's eyes.

"My love you seem out of sorts. I said your name twice and you only acknowleged me when I took your hands. Please I wish to accompany you."

"I think it is best that you stay here. I will send your hand maidens in." Emma replies as she swiftly kisses her wifes lips before she slips out of the door.

-/-

"Well hello dearie. My, my you have grown up to be quite the sight. Big, strong, healthy and quite the beauty. Must have gotten that from the farmer. Oh daddy dearest, how is he these days? Does he visit? No?" Rumpel quips.

"Who are you? How have you come into possession of this?" Emma asks as she holds her mothers wedding ring out in the open.

"I am King Rumpelstiltskin and your mother is currently a guest at my castle, well my dungeon to be precise."

Emma pulls at the hilt of her sword as she steps forward enraged.

"Now now dearie I came here in good faith that you will not try to impale me with weapons that are well, useless. See I can't die. A rather handy side effect of this curse." He says motioning to his body.

"Where is my mother? If you have harmed her I will find a way to kill you. I swear it."

"Your mother is fine. She would be in better condition had she not reneged on our deal but it happened for a reason, I guess. As it is I would like to make a deal with you."

"I have nothing that you could possibly want." Emma replies confused about what -deal- the mad man in front or her is referring too.

"Oh but you do. She is about yay high, dark hair. Has the most powerful magic I have ever felt. Goes by the name Regina. "

The moment the name 'Regina' slips from his mouth Emma lunges at him.

The imp has been impaled by her broadsword but yet he stands.

He pulls it out and just as quickly implales the guard standing next to Emma.

"I told you I cannot die. Now shall we get on with the business or do you want me to kill the remainder of your guards?"

"How dare you threaten anyone in my kingdom?!"

"You insolent child. Just like your mother I could steal her away in the night and you would never know!" Rumpel threatens omitting the fact that he can't actually coerce Regina's magic. It has to be given freely.

"You will never have her!" Emma replies, her blood boiling at the thought of this beast near her wife.

"Then your mother will die! A. Slow. Painful. Death."

"Wait! I'll go." a timid voice replies from behind the wall closest to Emma.

"Well, it looks like the decision has been taken from you." The imp replies as he extends his hand to Regina who is glued to her spot just behind Emma.

"No! My love what have you done? We have no idea if he speaks the truth." Emma cries turning to Regina.

"What if he is speaking the truth and he does harm her, Emma you have destroyed kingdoms in search of her. Let this be the end of it."

"Never I will not let you leave. Not like this, you are insane to think that I would give you up so easily."

"But your mother...?"

"Her mother will be delivered to her on every full moon of every month. Piece by piece, until there is no more."

They both look on in horror as the imp takes a seat on Emma's throne unbothered by the guards surrounding him.

Every battle Emma has ever fought and won has been for her mother. Her parents. To unite them.

"Please, please just let her go." Emma pleads to the man on her throne.

"I will when your queen surrenders her self to me."

"Em..."

"NO!"

"Oh she wants to. Just let her." he mocks as Emma becomes more enraged at him.

"My love please this may be our only chance to save her."

"Oh tell you what. I am a complete fool for those in love. I will give you...say until the coming full moon. You would only need to say my name three times to summon me. I will bring your mother and the Queen will leave with me unhindered. Deal?"

"Never."

"I was speaking to your wife, Queen Regina what say you?"

Regina doesn't immediately reply. The pain on Emma's face is more than she can bare. She will take this decision and unburden her love.

"This deal expires the minute I snap my fingers." He warns putting his middle and thumb fingers together.

"Deal." Regina whispers.

Emma kneels to the imp on her throne and pleads once more but he says nothing before he snaps his fingers and vanishes in a plume of smoke.

Regina has never seen Emma so weak.

She kneels beside her love and wraps her arms tightly around the taller womans sobbing frame.

"This can't be real." Emma thinks as she cries in Regina's arms.

-/-

Merlin runs into the throne room to the most unusual scene. Emma is kneeling sobbing on the floor, Regina is holding her trying to comfort the blonde and then to his left one of their guards lay dead.

"What happened here?" He asks confused.

"A man, at least I think he was a man. He claims to have the Queens mother." The young man who had fetched Emma replies.

"Is he telling the truth?" Merlin asks looking at Emma.

"He gave me her wedding ring. An inscription on the inside made by my father. No one could possibly know of it." Emma replies almost robotically.

"Forgive me Majesty but I am confused. What does he want for her safe return?"

"My wife." Emma says softly as she gathers herself off of the floor taking Regina with her.

"We have until the full moon. He has vowed to deliver her mother piece by piece if we do not comply." Regina relays to a shocked Merlin.

"That gives us very little time."

"We need to find out everything we can about him. He introduced himself as a king but I don't recognize him at all." Emma says looking at Regina.

"What did he say his name was? Rem...Rumpel...Rumpelstiltskin. What a strange name. I would have remembered it had I heard it before that's for sure." Regina says.

"I know for sure none of us will forget it now."

-/-

In the confines of their bedroom the two Queens sit face to face across from one another. Neither has spoken a single word since they entered.

Emma feels as though someone is giving her back her soul while stealing her heart away.

She wants her mother back but she's unwilling to ever be apart from Regina.

"I am so sorry my love. I feared he would hurt her. If I thought there was another way I would never have given myself up." Regina starts as she walks over to Emma. She kneels in front of her wife and takes the blondes rough hands in hers.

"I just can not see a way out."

"We need to figure out a plan of escape." Regina says readily accepting her fate.

"We should start with figuring out who Rumpelstiltskin is. He referred to himself as a king but I cannotremember ever hearing about him."

"Neither do I."

"Maybe we should try the library?"

"Emma he mentioned a deal he made with your mother. Do you know what he was referring to?"

She doesn't.

"I shall call for your guards. Lest we forget there's still someone out there trying to assasinate you or us I can not even tell at this point."

Regina for the moment had completely forgotten about her attacker.

"I shall ready myself. I'll be back shortly."

-/-

Emma steps out their room to speak to Mulan and Regina's other guards. She is however greeted by adrunkenKilliantrying to gain access to their bedchamber.

The guards hold the intoxicated man off while instructing him to stand down.

"There she is! The mighty Queen who let a whore into all our most secreted areas. Now she's going to run off with the first man that gives her an out!"

Before he knows what's happening Killian finds himself at the receiving end of some blistering punches to the face.

Regina who's stepped back into the room hears the commotion and runs to where she hears Emma's voice.

"How dare you speak of this kingdoms queen in such a manner?" Emma rages as she stalks towards the bleeding man.

"She is not my Queen! She readily ran into the arms of that demon when he made his intentions clear! You're so blind to her you can't even see what's happening right in front of you."

Regina runs out to find the guards not at all trying to stop Emma or remove Killian.

Emma raises her sword to the smiling idiot kneeling down waiting for his fate.

"Stop! Emma! What are you doing?"

"He has spoken his last ill word of you? I will no longer tolerate his nonsense!"

Regina wraps her arms around a seething Emma, standing between her and the kneeling man.

She can feel the blondes rage.

"My love please stop." The tiny brunette queen pleads while holding her love in her arms.

"Regina I cannot forgive this!"

"He's obviously intoxicated my Queen please do not take his words to heart."

"Did you not hear him? How can you tolerate his insolent behavior?"

"Because I know not everyone will give me a chance as you did. I may be your Queen but to them I am still a stranger whose words you will listen to over theirs. That has to hurt because they have served you and this kingdom well for years."

Emma drops her raised arms, relenting a bit.

"Take him to the gates. He is banished."

The guards take hold of a drunken Killian as both the woman turn to leave.

"Pathetic." He snears as they bring him to his feet.

Emma smiles and turns suddenly. The sword that she had taken from Mulan, sharp and sure, slices his left hand completely off.

The dark haired man screams, at first not at the pain but at the sight of his hand on the floor its fingers still twitching.

"Neal, feed his hand to the dogs and make sure he sees. Then take him to the dungeons. I will deal with him later." Emma says before she walks off leading a stunned Regina back to their room.

-/-

Morning finds Emma and Regina both asleep in Belle's well kept library. Neither has found any thing that would give them a clue about their visitor yesterday.

Emma reaches for Regina's hand that she quickly retracts. The brunette has barely spoken since their encounter with Killian.

Emma wonders what Regina would have done if she had separated his head from his body.

She doesn't like the silence between them and attempts to take her hand again. This time Regina relents, buts she is still silent even on their walk back to their room.

"Please speak to me."

"I am upset with you."

"You find my punishment harsh?"

"Yes." Regina almost whispers.

"You have no idea the things I have done to other traitors who've done and said far lessthan he did. He got off lightly and it was only because I knew killing him would upset you."

The guards pulls the door shut after enquiring if they needed anything else.

Regina starts to walk away but Emma quickly pulls her back flush to her front.

"My love I have to take care of you. That means also not letting any treasonous behavior pass my court. Tell me what would your father have done?" Emma asks not letting on how helpless she feels.

"The same. If anyone had spoken about me in such a manner my father would have hung him from the gates."

"Then trust that I am also trying to do what is just, for you. For your name and title."

"I am sorry..my love I am scared. This is becoming too much. I do not want to go with him." The smaller woman says suddenly.

"We will find a way out of this, I promise." Emma says as she leans down and lightly nuzzles Regina's nose before she takes her lips gently between her own.

Her kisses are reassuring and Regina smiles through her sadness before turning to head towards her closet.

Emma however has other things in mind. She won't waste what could be their last days together.

Before Regina knows what's happening Emma has her striped bare.

The taller woman kisses Regina deeply as she walks her back towards the dark red chaise lounge nearest the fireplace.

The blonde pulls at her cumbersome clothing and with Regina's help she is finally as naked as her alluring wife.

Emma sits and pulls the brunette beauty in to straddle her lap.

Never in all her life has anyone caused her cock to harden as quickly as she looks upon her Queen.

Regina feels Emma's veiny shaft slide against her wet slit.

She rocks her hips into Emma hoping to get more friction.

The blonde has other plans though. Despite her raging urge to sheat her entire length in her wife's heated core she lays back and urges Regina up closer to her face.

At first Regina is confused as to what Emma wants until she finds herself kneeling over Emma's smug face.

The first swipe of Emma's tongue makes her rocket forward to find purchase on the high back of the lounge.

Emma holds on to both of Regina's ass cheeks to keep her in place.

She licks her wife's wet slit from end to end, lifting the panting woman's clitoral hood before she sucks the small erect bud into her warm mouth.

"Please.." Regina begs not quite sure what she wants from Emma as the blonde continues her vigorous assault on her clit.

By the time Regina's orgasm finally hits she has dug her nails into the varnished wood of the chair. Marking it as Emma's has marked her.

Her legs tremble as Emma urges her down. Small bouts of spams racking her tiny frame.

Her dripping core finally slips over Emma's rock hard cock.

The brunette holds her breath as she waits to feel the thick head of Emma's shaft slipping into her folds but the blonde instead stands up and flips them over pinning Regina beneath her.

Emma leans down. She kisses the small scar on Regina's lip before she coaxes her plump lips open, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Questing, tasting. She sucks on Regina's warm tongue before she sits up and spreads the tan woman's legs open.

Emma runs her thumb over Regina's clit in a tight circular motion. In turn the brunette immediately tries to close her legs still sensitive from Emma's earlier ministrations.

"If you want to stop, we can. Just say the word."

"No..no my love. I need you."

Emma pulls Regina closer to her.

The smaller woman eagerly spreading her legs even more for Emma.

Emma accepts her invitation and moves closer.

The entire length of her hardened cock lays flat on Regina's tummy, almost up to her navel.

Emma pulls back and the tries to slip the thick muscle into Regina's warm core.

Instinctivly Regina places her hands flat on Emma's torso.

She starts a slow shallow rhythm. Her rough hands make their way up to cover Regina's.

The deeper Emma pushes in the louder her lovers moans.

The blonde leans forward, hooking behind both of Regina's knees.

She increases her pace careful still as she listens to her wife's moans.

Regina turns her head to the side leaving her neck exposed to Emma's rough kisses.

She marks the smaller woman just before she feels Regina still beneath her.

Warm cum soaking her shaft.

Emma pulls out and waits for Regina to indicate if she'd like to stop.

"Please more." Is breathlessly whispered soon after.

She smiles, easily picking the smaller woman up by the waist. The brunette quickly wrapping her legs around Emma.

Emma turns, walks over and sits down at the edge of their bed.

Regina seems confused as to what Emma wants until she feels the head of Emma's cock slip deep into her pussy.

"Ahhh..."

Emma lays back. She encourages the smaller woman to roll her hips.

"You control the pace." Emma instructs before her hands reach up and cup both of her wife's breast.

They're small, round and perfect. The blonde rolls the small pink nipples around until they get even harder.

Regina continues moving her hips. The look of pure ecstasy on her face as she bites her lips.

Emma's no slouch in bed but she doesn't think she'll last much longer. She feels her balls tighten as Regina starts to bounce on her.

The brunette leans down to kiss Emma before she knows what's happening the blonde braces her feet at the edge of the bed. She holds Regina in place, one hand around her waist the other behind her neck. She starts fucking the smaller woman as roughly asshe  
can take it.

Regina feels a wave of heat overtaking her. She screams as she orgasms. Her cum slipping out soaking Emma's cock.

The sensation of Regina's velvet walls massaging her hardness makes the blonde release every drop of cum inside of her.

Regina continues to kiss her wife's thin lips.

"I love you Regina." Is barely whispered as Emma reluctantly slides her cock out of a visibility tired Regina.

"As do I." The tan woman says breathlessly as she lays down next to Emma,

"We will get through this. I promise."

"I'm scared." Regina says again.

"I am too." Emma replies as she holds Regina in her arms. She listens to the beauty's breaths even out as she falls into a restless sleep.

-/-

Merlin has taken up the task of sending riders out to every corner of the Enchanted Forest.

"Let them know that the crown is willing to pay their weight in gold if they can tell us who Rumpelstiltskin is. Mulan, you are to ride to River Run. Queen Emma wishes to let Queen Regina's parents know of the situation."

"At once. I shall send a raven when I get to the castle."

"Make haste, we have very little time."

Merlin turns finally to address the guard he will send to the mines.

"Send word to the dwarves, tell him it's time to come home."

Merlin heads back to his workshop. If they have no choice but to give Regina up he's going to try and have something to make sure they can find her. His magic may not be the greatest but this he can do."

-/-

-TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A little bit of hope in this chapter. Our heros catch a break from an unlikely source. Spilt this chapter into two. Will update chapter 7 after some editing.

-/-

"Wake up sleeping beauty! It's time to go." A sinister voice whispers next to her ear.

Regina opens her eyes.

She feels groggy but she quickly sobers as she sees who's waking her.

He's holding her hand and leading her out of bed, out of Emma's arms as the blonde sleeps.

"No! Wait! It's not time yet. Please. Emma! Help! Emma!".

"She can't hear you. Now let's go." He replies as he pulls her towards the terrace.

She looks back at Emma still asleep.

She didn't even get to say her goodbyes.

"No! No! Let go! Emma. Wake up!" She screams as she tries to pull away from him.

The nightmare fades.

Regina finds herself being gently coaxed back into reality by Emma's soft words.

"My love, I am right here. Regina it's just a dream." The blonde reassures as her wife practically leaps into her arms.

They are still in bed and still very naked.

Emma takes Regina's face in the palms of her hand.

The brunette seems terrified.

Leaning in she does the only thing she can to comfort her. She kisses her, slowly, deeply. Regina returns the kiss. Tears beginning to make its way down her cheeks.

"He took me Emma, I didn't even get to say my goodbyes, my love." She cries softly as Emma's pulls her into a protective embrace.

"It's going to be okay. I am right here. I promise it will all be okay." Emma whispers softly, words she herself doesnt even believe anymore.

-/-

He slips down into the dank dungeon beneath his dilapidated castle. It's almost a day since he's made his demands known to the daughter of the woman he's held captive for so long.

He wants to gloat but still his sapped energy from his little trip has not returned fully.

"What are you looking at beast?" A defiant Snow White sneers at the imp outside of her cell.

"My salvation. Soon someone else will occupy this cell and you will be long gone."

"What have you done?"

"What I had too. It needs to be whole again."

"I have given you free reign to do as you please with me so that you'd leave her be, now I expect that you will hold you end of the bargain. Leave her alone."

"Oh that is exactly what she will be. Alone, when I take her wife. Might I say your daughter has chosen well. Her queen is quite the beauty and so..so very powerful."

Snow looks on in horror as he goes to the room opposite her cell. She can still see it. The contraption he made to extract magic she never had after all else had failed. She looks down at where the long needles once pierced her skin. It is only then that  
she sends up a small prayer to whichever God might be listening, to spare the daughter-in-law she has never met.

"Oh worry not. This will be the very last resort. If she does do what I want I will never have use for this."

-/-

"We need extra guards, here and here." Emma says as she looks over a map of the Kingdom with Merlin and Neal.

"I'll see that it is done my Queen." Neal replies before he leaves the war room.

Merlin looks down to the two small magically enchanted crystals. They're so fragile but it's a work in progress.

He gives one to a guard and asks him to take it at least two leagues in any direction.

A small tests to see if it works.

While Emma is hopeful that it will work there's a part of her that is disappointed that they're being more reactive than proactive. Never in all her battles has she given the enemy an upper hand that she herself didn't foresee or allow.

"Is that what you're going to use to save me?" Regina asks as she steps into the room.

"It's more of a last resort should he be successful in removing you from our grasp." Emma answers.

Regina, unsure steps towards Merlin.

"Can you teach me to use my magic?"

"Majesty, I have given thought to that but we simply do not have enough time." He replies as he turns in a circle, the crystal in his hand getting brighter in the supposed direction that the guard has gone in.

"Regina maybe we should leave Merlin to his little experiment. Come, I'm sure the horses are ready. Let's go to the stables."

Regina nods and takes Emma's arm. They step out and all their guards quickly get in formation around them.

For whatever good they will do because truthfully none of them can protect her from what's to come.

-/-

A days ride and Mulan has finally made it to River Run.

She stands in the palaces' Throne room awaiting King Henry.

Salutaions are said and worry overcomes the mans usually happy features.

He knows messagers are only sent like this when it is dire.

Mulan relays all that she knows.

"Did you say, Rumpelstiltskin? As in the Goblin?" Henry asks almost amused that some monster that was used to scare him and others during his childhood is seemingly real.

"Yes..do you know of him?"

"Yes an old wives tale I heard as a child. My mother used it to stop us from going into the Dark Forest."

"Tell me everything you know."

"I haven't thought about it since I was a boy. But the story goes that the usually peaceful and serene forest by day would become haunted by night and a goblin like creature name Rumpelstiltskin would steal away any child who stayed in there after darkness  
fell. It was a rubbish tale that no one really believed."

"I need to send a message back to Queen Emma." Mulan says relived to finally hear someone speak of the reviled creature, even if it was just some sort of made up story from his childhood. There had to be some truth in it somewhere.

"There is no way he can be real."

"He is very real your majesty and he means to take your daughter."

-/-

"Are you sure it's safe to be here my love?" Regina asks before she practically sprints towards Rocinante.

"There are guards everywhere." Emma replies as she produces an apple for Regina to give to her steed.

As soon as the guards clear the area the two royals are in, Regina practically leaps into Emma's arms. She kisses the taller woman deeply. Molding their mouths together. While Emma could stand here and kiss Regina forever she knows where this is heading  
and she slowly pulls away to tend to her horse.

Regina seems disappointed for a bit but then turns to feed Rocinante his treat, before making sure all his bridle is properly placed.

"Ready?"

Regina nods and follows Emma's lead out of the stable.

They ride a short distance, which Regina finds that she is completely grateful for considering her earlier activities with Emma. The meadow where Emma has taken her is small with a babbling brooke close by. It's beautiful but again worry almost overcomes  
Regina until she notices all the little movements she sees around are indeed guards patrolling the area.

She breathes a small sigh of relief and joins Emma. The blonde has spread out a thick blanket. Some fruit and drinks seem to appear out of thin air as Emma hands her a cup that she quickly sips from.

"Why are we here Em? We should be doing something else. This feels counterproductive."

"I come here when I need to think. It's always quiet. Calming."

"It is beautiful." Regina replies as she looks around. She relents and decides to talk to Emma about something that's been nagging at her lately.

"Is something bothering you Regina?" Emma asks ever in tune with Regina's mood.

"Yes actually..I keep thinking about your parents and how many years they've been apart and Emma I want you to know that it's...well you have my blessing to remarry if something should happen to me. I do not wish for you to be alone and..."

"I will not." Emma says sternly ending the discussion that had just barely began.

"Emma I want you to be happy. I know you have needs and I want ..."

"I said I will not and you will be fine. I will not let him take you. We will find a way out of this."

It's not a moment later when the brunette climbs into her lovers arms. Words of fidelity spoken from Emma's lips bringing tears to her eyes.

She looks up a moment later meaning to tease the blonde.

"So..does that mean I'm not allowed to remarry as well should something happen to you?"

"Who will you marry? That Daniel person? Fine. I do not care. Do what ever makes you happy." Emma replies barely able to mask her jealousy.

"Aww is my big, tough queen jealous?" Regina teases further as she peppers Emma's quickly rededning face with kisses.

"I am not! Unhand me at once."

"I love you." Regina says finally as she lays atop Emma.

"Oh..did you love your betrothed as well?" Emma asks as she playfully teases Regina about her former fiancé.

"I didn't, you know Daniel and I were practically children when the engagement happened. He had barely spoken two words to me but he did leer at me a lot. I was surprised that he was the one to end our nuptials."

"His loss." Emma replies smugly as she urges Regina down closer to her lips.

-/-

They've barely made it back when Ruby, Regina's handmaiden comes running up to them.

"The is word from River Run. It is important. Merlin is in the War room. The council is being convened." She says breathlessly.

"Thank you Ruby we will be there at once."

Its not long before they are all standing around as Merlin reads out the short message.

"King Henry knows of Rumpelstiltskin. It is said that he lives in the Dark Forest." Mulans short message relays.

"I want a unit and the best scouts we have dispatced there at once." Merlin commands.

"I will lead them." Emma says.

"No you will not!" Regina quickly dismisses.

"My Queen she is right. We need you here."

"My mother is in his grasp. If we find where he has her captive and rescue her he will have no leverage. I have to do this."

"Majesty, while I respect King Henry we do not know if this will lead us anywhere. Let us send the men to search. If they find anything we can plan our next move."

"Fine. Send the men." Emma says before she steps out off the room in a huff disappointed at having to stay behind.

-/-

"Emma?" Where are you my love?" Regina calls out after she enters Emma's study.

"Out here Regina." The blonde answers from the small terrace.

For a moment the brunette is frozen. Her dream from this morning comes rushing back but her need to comfort Emma overrides her fears.

"Are you not hungry?" Regina inquires as she steps out into the open air.

"No I'm worried. I should be out there. I should be looking for her."

"Emma I know this is going to sound selfish but I need you here. Right now I need you. If the men do find something we will both go in search of her but for right now, I need you. Please."

"Regina..I..am sorry. I've never even had any clues as to who took her much less where she might be. I just wanted to find her and have this all be over."

"We will still have to find a way to deal with the imp."

"I know."

"But whatever we do Emma, we do it together."

"Together, always." Emma assures as she takes her wife's warm hands in her own.

"Speaking of things we should do together..." Regina teases as she leans forward.

Emma's eyes go from worried to lust in a split second.

"...let's go have dinner." Regina whispers next to Emma's ear. The blonde is disappointed until she connects with Regina's eyes and notices her mischievous smile.

"You, my beautiful Queen will be the death of me."

"You act as though you do not have the same effect on my senses." Regina counters.

Emma scoops the beauty up and heads toward the desk in her office. She starts trying to undress Regina the moment they're inside but the brunette is hesitant.

"My love, inhere? We can't."

Emma looks around the small room that's becoming a little dark in the evening filled with maps and proclamations. Of in the corner a replica of the armor Emma is currently wearing. It's not ideal but Emma sees nothing wrong with where they are.

"It's a bit dusty but this desk is very sturdy. There is nothing to worry about."

"For one, the door is not locked."

Emma steps away and bolts the heavy door. She even takes a moment to stoke the fire that was quickly dying.

"Better?" She asks smiling ear to ear before she engulfs Regina plump lip in a slow deep kiss.

Embolden by her lovers moans, Emma proceeds to slide Regina's riding jacket off.

Things are starting to get so heated between the two that Emma quickly regrets stoaking the fireplace.

As Emma starts descending towards the soft round breast she was roughly squeezing a loud knock sounds at the door.

There's a part of her that wants to remain extremely quiet and still until the offending person goes away but Regina gently pushes her away so she would relent and get the door.

Emma reluctantly steps away from Regina. She takes a moment and leans her head on the door willing her erection to calm down more before she unlocks the bolt.

"This better be good.." Is the last thought she has before she unlocks the bolt.

"Hello Emma, what kept you?" Her smiling father asks as he looks upon his daughter.

"Father? You're..here!?" Emma cries before the older man steps forward and embraces the shaking woman.

"I missed you too." He says as if reading Emma's mind.

The blonde steps away and allows her father to step in.

"Father this is my Regina...I mean my Queen her name is Regina. She is the daughter of King Henry and Queen Cora of River Run."

"I know who she is." David's replies as he takes her hand as she dips at the knees to bow.

"Your majesty, it is an honor."

"Ah the honor is all mine, I assure you." David counters sincerely.

They quickly turn to the problem at hand.

"There is good chance that he is in the Dark Forest. I have sent out scouts."

"I know, I will be joining them."

"Are we sure she's...still alive."

"I am sure of it." David answers without missing a beat.

"Do you know of Rumpelstiltskin, the one who took her?"

"Is that his name? All I know is your mother made it clear to hide. I did I as was told while still finding ways to search for her. Also I have sent word to the fairies maybe they can help."

"Father all these years and we still don't know what he wants of her. What he wanted of you both. He could have easily used me to get to you but he didn't. I have so many questions."

"Questions will drive you insane. I know I myself am teetering on the edge of insanity."

"Emma maybe we should head to dinner. I am sure your father is famished." Regina interrupts the much too tense moment between father and daughter.

"I am famished. I suppose we can get a meal in before the men and I leave." David replies as he steps out the room taking Regina with him after she accepts his arm.

Emma follows them out.

She's happy to see her father but something seems off and she can't quite put her fingers on it.

She tries to shake her darkening thoughts away as Regina turns and urges her to hurry up.

-/-

-TBC


	7. Chapter 7

/NO REVIEWS PLEASE/

Unedited 1

-/-

"My love, what troubles you?"

"Nothing." Emma replies shaking her head, her back turned from Regina as she looks out at the village below.

"You barely ate at dinner. That alone serves as cause for worry." Regina counters as she wraps her arms around Emma's waist.

"You know me so well." The blonde replies as she turns to address Regina.

"Please talk to me." Regina pleads softly as Emma pulls her even closer.

"It's my father, he does not seem like himself. I...don't know what it is...it's just a feeling I have." Emma replies, hesitating only a moment.

"Maybe it is because you have not seen him in a while? People do change my love."

"He doesn't seem eager to go after her." Emma says softly, her eyes not meeting Regina's as she speaks.

"Maybe he has hit so many walls looking, he could just be a little I don't know, jaded?" Regina counters.

"I just...can not shake this feeling I have. He should have left with the scouts instead he waits until morning? Why?"

"He is right, leaving in the morning is better and I think he has asked that the scouts wait as well."

"See, the man I knew would ride off into ogre infested woods on the darkest of nights to find my mother. This man at dinner was different. And I dare say, he was more than a bit taken with you."

"Oh..I see." Regina smiles as she tries to get Emma's eyes to meet her own. The blonde should know there is no need to be jealous of anyone.

"No you don't see. Regina I..can not explain it but that man in there is not my father."

"Emma...how can he not be? He's as real as me and you standing here."

"I do not know but I aim to find out." Emma says in a huff as she untangles herself from Regina before she walks off.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I just...I need to take a walk."

"My love please do not do anything rash. Please."

"Fine." Emma says before she closes the large wooden door, leaving Regina standing in their room.

-/-

In the dark of night, David takes a stroll down to the dungeons.

There are various prisoners that the crown has captive for one reason or the other milling about in their darkened cells but he pays little attention to them.

He needs to find Killian. Information had been scarce as to why the Queen had suddenly turned on her own knight. Had she figured out their plans?

"No she could not have, if she did both himself and Killian would be dead." He thinks.

"Which one is it?"

"Here, your Majesty."

"Leave us." He commands before he steps closer to Killian's cell.

"I wish to be left alone." A stern voice spills out of the darkness.

"Do you really?."

"Your majesty?"

"Almost." The man smiles wickedly.

"Are you not King David?"

"No. Unfortunately my brother finds himself indisposed at the moment. I am James."

"Uncanny."

"Almost identical. Save for the fact that he married a queen while I was busy whoring about."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to see you. I wonder, good Sir, what you did to get yourself in such a situation." James asks lowly.

"I simply made my dislike for our new queen known and Queen Emma did not take kindly to my words."

"Oh Killian you could have ruined all of our plans. Whatever will I do with you?"

"I didn't ruin anything, your huntsman is an incompetent buffoon." Killian counters angrily.

"Simmer down man, you are right, the Huntsman failed to rid us of Princess Regina. Then we allied with you to rid us of both Queens which somehow failed and now I'm here because well frankly he is growing impatient and might just murder both you and Graham for your incompetence."

"I gave that fool the directions to Regina's room. He missed the whole wing. And I never agreed to murder Queen Emma! I just wanted Regina gone." Killian whispers quickly.

"Well, plans have changed. In the morning I will lead the scouts out on a run to "search" for Emma's mother. I will kill them and then return with Graham. We will infiltrate and take care of both women as quickly and quietly as possible."

"Why the ruse? You can eliminate them yourself."

"Well for one I am a con but I am not a murderer and the kingdom has grown impenetrable since the last attempt. This is the only way to get Graham close enough."

Even though Killian is taken aback by the plan to eliminate both queens he looks down at his covered stump where his hand was, before his heart grows cold.

"Fine, get me out of here."

"I think for now it's best that you stay put Killian. You seem to be comfortable enough." James replies before he turns to leave.

"What? No! James please don't leave me here."

"Apologies, but for now I will have to. Don't want the queen to get suspicious before I murder her."

-/-

Emma has walked so much she's almost made a circumference of her castle.

She's about to call it a night when she comes upon her father in the hallway.

"Burning the midnight oil I see." He says as he takes in her tense stance.

"Sleep evades me." She replies studying the mans facial expressions as he talks.

"Such a beautiful woman in your bed I should think sleep would be the last thing on your mind." He replies and quickly realizes his misstep as he notices Emma's manner goes from tense to rage.

"I beg of you to watch your words when it comes to her." Emma warns through gritted teeth.

"Apologies, where are my manners? Would not want to end up handless in a cell next to Sir Killian now would I."

"I warned him repeatedly to refrain from speaking ill of Regina, he did not adhere. I had no choice." She replies a bit incensed at having her judgement seemingly questioned.

"You did what you had to do then?"

"I most certainly did."

"Well, you know best, you are after all the Queen. Sleep well." He replies before he heads down the corridor and away from Emma.

The Queen watches her father leave. He certainly looks like the man she knew but there's still something there she can't put her finger on but alas even she can admit that can be shelved until the morning.

By the time Emma crawls back into her chambers, Regina is already in bed and she looks to be sound asleep.

The brunette has closed every door and window a habit Emma has noticed she has picked up lately.

It occurs to her that Regina is very much still afraid of being attacked despite the fact that there are guards posted all over.

She starts stripping her clothing away as quickly and quietly as she can.

As she does though Regina cracks her eyelids open, having never really gotten to sleep because Emma was not laying next to her.

Regina bites her lips to stifle a moan that threatens to escape as Emma's nude body comes fully on display.

Her wife is truly a work of art.

Emma is a satisfying contrast of both soft and hard.

Regina's lustily roams the blondes pale form. From the top of her blonde head to her sinew back with various small scars, she stares.

The view switches to Emma's muscular arms and hands that have grown rough from years of sword play.

"Oooh those hands. How many times have they pleased me?" She muses.

Her eyes continue to roam to perfect round mounds that are just over Emma's ripped torso. Her lust deepens.

Her sight slips even lower to the blondes thick, long cock. Even though Emma is not fully aroused the semi erect shaft is enough to incite both fear and arousal in Regina.

Almost immediately she feels her pussy moisten. Just the thought of Emma using her appendage to tease and please her clouds her thoughts.

There's a low thrumming in her pelvic area that's quickly turning into a dull ache. An ache she knows only Emma can fully satisfy.

"How can just looking at her make me feel this way?" Regina wonders.

"Regina, did I wake you my love?" Emma asks softly as she approaches the brunette after noticing that she was awake and starting intently at her.

"No uh...I was reading. Must have closed my eyes for a moment." Regina replies as she produces the book as evidence.

Emma takes a seat on the bed, she notices all too quickly that her wife is just as bare as she is but before she gets distracted by that, she wants to make amends first.

"My love I want to apologize for earlier. If I upset you I did not mean too, I should not have left like that." Emma says as she takes Regina's hand in hers.

"There is no need for apologies. I know you are in an impossible place. You do know your father best and if you say something is off then I accept that. And, my love I am happy that you opened up to me about your suspicions." Regina replies as she takes Emma's face in the palm of her hand, forcing the blonde to meet her gaze.

"Are you sure you're not upset? It's just that I am unaccustomed with sharing my worry or sharing on the whole." Emma continues.

"Well that's just not true Emma."

"How so?"

"If I do recall correctly, not so very long ago you said that we would never be intimate but look at us now. In bed, naked. Trusting each other. Loving each other." Regina explains as she slips closer to her wife. Her body getting more heated with each passing moment.

The world around them stills as Emma takes in Regina's beauty.

"The gods themselves must have made you." She whispers before she leans forward to kiss the brunette, pulling Regina's plump bottom lip between her own thin, pink ones.

Regina pulls back. Heavy, lust filled eyes daring Emma to follow.

She moves the coverings. Offering her bare body to her love.

The blonde accepts then slips between warm inviting thighs.

Leaning forward on the palms of her hands, she slowly rocks her hardening cock against Regina's sopping pussy, her gaze never leaving the tan woman's almost dark with lust eyes.

Emma smiles at just how much her wife desires her.

Their lips connect. It forms a rhythm with Emma's rolling hips.

The blonde warrior mercilessly teases the smaller woman's wet slit, reveling in her wife's growing moans.

Emma makes her way down Regina neck, sucking roughly on her pulse point as her rough fingers finds their way between shaky tan legs.

Slipping even lower, questing lips finally connects with a rosey nipple that quickly hardens as Emma's suck and pulls at it. She slips over to the other paying it the same amount of attention. Simultaneously Emma starts pumping into Regina's pussy with her ring and middle fingers.

Emma stops for a quick second.

She leans to the side where the candelabra is.

"Leave it." Regina says sternly. Agitated that Emma has stopped her ministrations.

"Are you sure?" Emma asks as she stares down at the beauty beneath her.

Regina shakes her head quickly "Leave it, I want to see you." She replies and Emma wastes no time in getting back to the very enjoyable task at hand.

A rough hand cups Regina's blush covered breast. Emma leans down and kisses between them. She roughly sucks the underside of one, then fully engulf it as Regina arches off the bed. Her fingers never stops pumping as she add her thumb to stroke Regina's hardening clit.

Fully aroused, she urges Emma down lower.

Regina can barely control her need to have the blondes warm muscle lapping at her wet slit.

Emma obliges her wanton wife and slips her head between Regina's thighs.

She takes in the beauty's heady scent before she starts greedily licking the sopping folds before her.

"Emma! Yes! Mmmhm." She practically screams as the blonde takes her to the very edge. Lips, tongue and fingers working their magic.

The queen moves up a bit and sucks Regina's engorged clit onto her mouth. She feels a flood of wetness graze her chin, before it falls onto the palms of her pumping hand. Regina's legs clamps down on her head as she slips her tongue into the smaller woman's pulsing hole after she pulls her fingers out. The sensation is almost too much for her.

Emma relents a little allowing Regina to settle.

She kisses her wife's inner thighs as she observes the satisfied expression on the tan woman's face before making her way up over Regina's still shaking body.

Regina senses Emma hovering over her. She runs her palms over the blondes breast, then slowly scraps her nails down Emma's rigid midsection.

Emma's thick, painfully hard cock is laying on her belly. She grabs a hold of it and urges the blonde back a bit. Regina notices the moment her hand connects to the blondes cock that Emma immediately shuts her eyes.

"You have been so eager to please me, tell me how to satisfy your needs." Regina inquires softly as she sit up, nose to nose with her wife. Her eyes never leaving Emma's green orbs as she's scraps the nail of her thumb over the thick head of her wife's cock. The moment she does, the veiny muscle jerks a bit and spurts a small blob of fluid out the tip.

Regina thinks for a moment of Emma between her legs. The wet sound of the blondes ministrations coming vividly to life.

She moves forward, pushing Emma who's on her knees to lean back on her arms before her warm mouth engulfs the tip of the blondes thick cock.

"Fuuuckkk...mmmmhhhm." Emma shudderes out.

Regina smiles as she hears the loud moan that escapes Emma's throat.

The blondes right hand make its way into Regina's hair as she starts pumping her hip up in timing with the smaller woman's bobbing head.

It takes all of Emma's willpower not to force her entire cock down Regina's throat as the brunette tries to take more and more of the long shaft into her mouth.

Emma feels her balls tighten. If she doesn't stop Regina from greedily sucking her cock she's going to explode.

"Wait, my love...fuck." Emma implores before she slips her throbbing shaft away from Regina's face. She takes a moment to control her breathing as she squeezes the base of her dick hoping to prolong her release.

"Did I do something wrong?" Regina inquires softly afraid that she has hurt Emma after noticing the pained expression on the blondes face.

"No you...ah did it exactly right." Emma replies excitedly as she moves forward to pin Regina beneath her.

The brunettes squeals in delight. She loves being handled like this by Emma.

The eager blonde spreads her wife's legs.

Large rough hands holds behind both of Regina's knees, pushing them further up and apart.

Emma looks down at the pink, glistening pussy at her mercy before she sheaths almost her entire shaft in its sopping cavern.

Regina let's out a very audible gasp as she pushes in. The thick muscle feels like it's pulsing in her way too tight hole.

The blonde who's usually slow and careful when they're in bed sets a vigorous pace that causes the brunette to push the palms of her hand on Emma's sweaty torso.

The pressure in Regina's lower abdomen rages with every deep thrust from Emma's monsterous cock.

The blonde queen feels her dominating nature taking over as she presses her heated body closer to Regina with out missing a beat. She vigorously pounds into her beautiful queen until the smaller woman's powerful orgasm practically pushes her dick out of the tight space.

The blonde sits up, allowing Regina some space to breath. She smiles proudly looking down between them when she notices Regina's previously pink slit turning almost red from the rough fucking she's just taken.

"So..big..Em...please more." Regina pleads between breaths not even sure she can even handle the "more" she's begging to have unleashed on herself.

The blonde obliges and turns Regina over.

Her shapely, round ass is barely in the air before Emma slips back inside of her. She wastes no time setting the pace back to what it was before Regina's last orgasm. The taller woman never takes her eyes off of Regina's behind and the space between their bodies where her cock appears and disappears into lover.

The brunette is so tight, Emma can not only feel the suction like sensation on her dick but she can see it as she she stretches Regina to the limit as she pulls almost out.

Emma leans forward, one of her hand is set on the center of her wife's back the other holds her weight off to the side.

She drills deeply into the moaning woman beneath her hitting that spot that makes Regina scream for more as she tightly fists the bedding.

They stop a moment for Regina to widen her legs.

Emma's thick shaft sinks even deeper into Regina's heated core.

She starts to black out as the sensation of Emma's balls slapping against her clit drives her over the edge.

The blonde who's on the verge of release herself has half a mind to pull out and cover Regina's entire back with her cum in some primal need to claim the brunette but changes her mind as the the smaller woman unwillingly clamps down on her dick as her pussy spasms, trigging Emma's release.

Finally sated, they both remain very still until Emma leans down and kisses the side of Regina's face.

Her queen looks to be asleep.

"Are you okay my love?" Emma's asks as she languidly pumps her hips, pushing Regina flat down, riding out the over the moon sensation her body is feeling.

Regina says nothing she reaches up and takes the side of Emma's face in her hand before she urges the blonde queen to kiss her.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too." She replies still trying to get her breathing under control.

Even though she doesn't want too she pulls out slowly before laying down next to Regina who is turning to face her.

The smaller woman runs her palms over Emma's sweaty abdomen. Reveling in the taut ridges before she slides it up over her wife's rapidly beating heart.

She feels herself drifting into sleep, lulled by the thumping before her wife leans down to pull the covers over them.

"Sleep well my love." Is whispered but Regina has already happily slipped away into sleep.

-/-

"It's too late." The small parchment which was delivered to Cora from King Leopold after she had asked him to call off his Huntsman, reads. She wonders if the man refuses to call off their assassins purely out of spite.

"Can you believe our daughter has magical abilities?" Henry muses as he walks into the room shaking Cora from her thoughts.

"No, of course not." Cora says almost bitter that Henry had accepted so readily what she had thought was a curse and had hidden from him for years.

She thinks back to her drunkard father who physically abused her repeatedly for years because she had possessed "the same curse as her wretched mother".

"I wish we had seen some signs earlier, we could have cultivated it. Made her able to protect herself."

"You would have done that?"

"Truthfully I do not know how a younger me would have reacted to my daughter being different. I was less tolerant then but now that I am older I can see her as possibly more special than I thought she was."

"You do not fear this power?"

"Not at all." The King replies softly.

Cora says nothing.

It takes everything in her not to scream into the night.

She had made so many mistakes. So...so many.

She looks out into the expanse of their kingdom.

She thinks of the baby she gave up before she married Henry.

"Zelena." She remembers had displayed magical abilities from birth. Unlike Regina's that had shown itself when the child was almost 10 years old.

Another day Cora remembers vividly.

She had taken an insistent Regina to the stables to say goodbye a foal that Henry had gifted her.

He had quickly become ill and was laying almost lifeless in the paddock.

Regina unbothered by the restrictions of what was lady like had unlatched her hand from Coras's and sped ahead into the small space to hug her beloved animal.

A sudden burst of golden light had Cora quickening her pace to find Regina unconscious while Rocinante practically galloped around them.

The feeling of dread filled Cora's entire being. Her beautiful child was tainted with her family curse.

She couldn't very well abandon Regina in the woods as she did Zelena, could she? No she'd have to hide the girls magic. And hide it she did until Henry had let her know that Leopold had proposed an alliance between their kingdoms one that would be cemented by marriage when Regina came of age.

All of her daughters life she had used her own magic to dampen Regina's, now how would she hide it when Regina would be away from her?

She'd have to find a way to make an alliance of her own with Leopold.

"Perhaps an alliance of a more intimate nature?" She had thought.

Leopold was more than eager and Cora had turned a blind eye to the way the old man had leered at her daughter. Practically drooling at the sight of Princess Regina at every chance.

The worry that he would not help her hide Regina had crossed her mind but she hoped that it would all work out and her long hidden secret would stay hidden.

Everything had been going so well until Emma.

"Oh why did Leopold and Daniel have to get upset and threaten to break their alliance? Why did Henry have to give into Emma's rule? Why?". Cora silently seethed.

"Emma". Cora would curse her name at every chance under her breath.

There was no way she would let Regina be married where she had no control. Where her secret shame could be discovered. She'd not lose everything she had worked so had for. She'd even go as far as giving the beautiful princess a poisonous concoction under the guise of "something to dull the pain" on a wedding night Cora had hoped would never come to pass, after Leopold's Huntsman had failed the first time.

Now she sees maybe Henry would have been more than happy to see Regina's magic. That in her crazed overthinking she'd lost her way. How could she have done this?

"Maybe there's still time to save them?" She wonders. Revealing herself now would mean her end but she still has to try and somehow stop what's about to happen. Even if it means that she'd not ever be allowed to look upon her children's face again, she had it coming.

She gulps in a deep breath and turns to the man she never really loved but who she settled for to have a good life.

"Henry, there is something we should talk about, please come sit."

"-TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Regina wakes in almost the same position she remembers falling asleep in the night before. However her bed is sans her tenacious blonde love.

Disappointed she moves to get ready for the day.

She pulls the thick rope at the side of her bed that signals to her handmaidens that she needs them.

It's not a minute before Ruby and another girl whose name Regina can't remember, comes rushing through the large wooden door, eager to tend to their Queen.

Ruby smiles her signature radiant toothy grin when she sees Regina limp toward her.

She knows from the equally radiant smile Regina is shooting back at her exactly what is the cause of her state and whom has caused it.

"My Queen, how may I serve?"

"Ready my bath."

"Yes my Queen, at once."

"Where is my wife?" Regina inquires as Ruby turns to leave.

"I saw her headed towards Merlin's apothecary earlier. I am unsure as to where she is now. Shall I inquire from the guards?"

"Yes."

Ruby nods and leaves momentarily to ask the guards at the door to find out Queen Emma's whereabouts.

She's back within a minute and quickly follows Regina as they continue getting her prepared for the day.

-/-

Emma stares down at the small parchment that had been received moments earlier by Merlin from Mulan.

She can feel her gut churning.

Though the note from Mulan is short, it's also clear.

"Queen Cora has informed that "David" is indeed his brother James. Her Majesties are both in danger! Please detain him, immediately."

Emma is frozen solid. She doesn't even want to ponder how Queen Cora knows this but she trusts the word of Mulan more than most in her court.

"What are we to do my Queen?" Merlin asks.

"He has already left with my men to scout the Dark Forest. If we take our fasted steeds we may yet catch up with them." Emma replies, folding the small parchment up and tucking it away.

"Majesty is that not a bit hasty? Surly he will come back, we should lay a trap and lie in wait for his return."

"Last night he visited Killian, I fear he has more men infiltrating our ranks than we know. If he gets wind of this then he will escape. We must go after him."

"Okay but Maybe let's send a garrison out instead?"

"No, I must do this myself."

"To the stables then?" Merlin finally concedes realizing that Emma does mean to go after the imposter herself.

"Go on ahead, I need to send word to Regina that I am leaving."

Emma finishes a short letter of apology to her wife.

At the door, she barks out some hurried orders to a guard to gather as much men as she can and meet them at the main gates before she continues behind Merlin's quick steps.

Within minutes they are galloping out the main gates.

Emma takes one look back at the tower where she had left her beautiful wife asleep, naked and sated from the night before.

Every fiber in her body wants to turn back and head to Regina but she realizes that she must go in search of the man whom she now knows is her fathers impersonator.

"If James is here then where is her father?" She wonders as her rage grows.

She shoves all thought of her beautiful Queen to the back of her mind and forges ahead.

Whipping the reigns of her steed, she urges him on hoping to catch up to their target before they enter the Dark Forest.

She hopes Regina will forgive her as her vision blurs searching the horizon, that's empty. Her "father" and her scouts no where in sight.

-/-

Regina is ready for the day. Despite a little limp from the soreness between her thighs, she stands at her full regal height in front of the floor length mirror.

"I hope this dress pleases Emma." She thinks looking down at the curve hugging velvet red dress before she turns and heads to be escorted to her morning meal with her love.

Outside her window a commotion draws her attention.

She watched as a garrison falls into formation to follow her wife and Merlin out the gates.

She is confused as to where Emma could possibly be going without her.

At her back, Ruby comes into the bed chambers.

"Where is the Queen going?!" Regina grinds out more roughly than she intended.

"Majesty, she has sent this..." Ruby replies, extending her hands with a small note written in Emma's handwriting.

Tears mar her sight as she reads it.

"My Love, I have learnt that the man whom I thought was my father is indeed not. I do not know what he has planned but I intend to intercept him before he reaches the Dark Forest. I have doubled your guard patrols as I fear there may be more among us  
who are not to be trusted. I would like for you to stay out of sight until I get back and this is sorted. Regina, my love, please forgive me. I will return soon." Is written in Emma's beautiful penmanship.

Regina rushes back to the window and out in the distance she swears she can see Emma looking back at her for the split second.

"My Queen, Merlin has also instructed that I give this to you only. He said that you will know what to do with it." Ruby supplies before she lays a small box on the table next to where Regina is standing fixated.

"Send word to the stables to ready Rocinante. I'm going after her."

"My Queen is that wise?"

Regina turns to the young girl and levels her with a blistering stare.

"I will send word to the stable hands to ready Rocinante at once ."

"Guards!" Regina shouts ignoring Ruby.

"Majesty, you called?" Neal asks quickly surveying the room.

"Prepare to leave, we are going after Queen Emma."

"But your majesty..."

"Either you follow me or I go alone."

"Yes your majesty. I will have my men at the ready." Neal replies before Regina leaves the room to change into her riding clothes.

The minute she's alone though she has second thoughts.

"What am I doing? Emma will be okay. Right? She is a warrior. She has been through many a horrible situation and she is always victorious. I should stay put. They need me here. Our kingdom needs me here."

Despite the sense the conversation in her heard is making, Regina feels this awful pull in her gut. She can't shake it. It pulls her to Emma.

She takes a look at the box left to her by Merlin. It's contents are a small crystal fashioned into a necklace.

It's glows lightly as Regina turns to face where she had last seen Emma headed.

-/-

Despite pushing their horses to their limits, they are unable to catch up with James.

Emma's scouts has let the guards know that their targets have entered the eerie forest.

They forge ahead.

Even though it's high noon light from the sun seems to shy away from the woods.

Everything it seems, moves.

The darkness undulating and coming to life only to slink back down before Emma's eyes can focus on what she sees moving.

The blonde warrior takes a deep breath and trudges ahead.

"Keep a tight line. Do not stray from the path." She orders in a stern voice.

"My Queen we need to stop and make some torches. We can not see but a few feet in front of us."

Emma wants to keep going but even she knows they need a source of light to continue. She relents and they stop.

They're barely off their horses when the attack begins.

"Ogres!"

Emma, quick to adjust to any type of situation, commands that they get in battle formation. They can't.

Her men are being dispatched quickly and efficiently as the large beasts attack from all sides.

She does the only thing she can do to save as many lives as she can.

"Retreat!"

They do. Spreading out in different directions. Most sprint off into the woods not really knowing what direction they're going in. The disorienting darkness doing its job to keep them off kilter.

"Merlin?!" Emma screams.

She gets no answer.

She take a deep breath and tries to let her eyes adjust as she moves stealthily through the darkness.

She walks and at time crawls in the murkiness. As she does she breaks small branches and makes little markings on tress she passes by. She hopes it will help her get her bearings back.

She thinks about calling out but drawing attention to herself from someone or something other than her men is the last thing she needs. So she continues feeling her way through the murky darkness.

Emma finally stops some time later. She leans heavily against large tree that she hopes she hasn't marked yet.

"What have I done?" She whispers silently chastising herself. "I should have turned back."

She looks down between her breast. Set inside of her armor, she notices horrifyingly, that the crystal Merlin had given her, which only Regina has the other one of starts to glow deeply and steadily in the direction she is facing.

She knows from seeing Merlin testing it, that it will only emanate a glow that deep if the other crystal is close by.

Realization hits. It can only mean one thing. Somewhere in this dark hell,is her beloved.

"Regina, no." She whispers breathlessly.

Standing quickly she intending to head in the direction the crystal glows the darkest in.

A sudden whirring sound shoots toward her.

She recognizes it and reflexively moves out of the way before the arrow finds its mark.

"Why don't you come out and face me, coward." She challenges hoping only her current attacker has heard her.

The taunt works and the Huntsman steps out of the shadows.

"So you're the one that's been after my wife. I am going to enjoy killing you." Emma hisses as she moves towards him.

"A job is a job. And I got paid to kill you too in case you were wondering."

Emma points her sword towards the bearded man as he draws a long axe from behind him.

"I see you've brought a sword to an axe fight. I think it's going to be me enjoying the kill this day. Worry not though I will make it a quick death however I can't promise the same for your pretty wife, it seems James has taken a liking to her."

"Rage blinds Emma at the thought of anyone laying their hands on Regina."

She attack and he moves out of the way while taking a swing at Emma.

She is quick and side steps his attempt.

He swings at her again but she moves out of the way slicing his thigh.

He screams as he limps away before he attacks again.

Rushing wildly at Emma in a flurry of chaotic swings.

She doges and they continue like that until he manages to get her on her knees.

"Any last words?" He taunts, standing over her.

Emma says nothing.

He raises his axe and aims for the side of Emma's neck.

Before he can bring it down though a loud petrified scream comes from behind him.

He turns just in time to see James who has a screaming, crying Queen Regina in his grasp.

"Stop! No!" Regina pleads. "Please, please let her go."

Graham is frozen in place until he turns and falls flat on his face. Emma's sharp dagger gutting him as he was distracted.

The blonde warrior stands slowly, covered in her enemies blood. She steps over the dead and makes a beeline for her wife.

James pulls Regina even closer and swiftly brings his sword to the brunettes neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warns the approaching Queen who's disheveled and covered in blood, looking every bit the savage Regina had heard about.

Emma stops.

"I'm sorry my love. I should have stayed back like you wanted." Regina cries.

"Regina it will be okay." Emma says lowly her eyes never leaving the sword at Regina's throat.

"I should not have left the kingdom. I should have listened." She continues to cry.

"It's all going to be okay my love." Emma replies. Her voice soothing and very much the opposite of what she looks like.

"Oh enough of this." James grinds out.

"What have you done with my father?" Emma asks angrily.

"Me? I've done nothing to him. Now Regina and I are going to leave. If I see you following us or even think that you are, I swear to the Gods I will cut her into so many pieces you won't be able to tell what parts of her you're finding." James threatens  
emptily. He simply wants to get away from Emma with out having to fight the blood thirsty Queen.

Emma growls and steps forward.

"How dare you put your hand on my wife."

But James will have none of this. He pulls the sword closer and sinks it into the soft flesh of Regina's neck.

A thin line of blood trickles out as the captive queen whimpers at the sudden sharp pain.

Emma relents and steps back.

"Now turn around and kneel. Do it!"

"Emma please my love. Listen to him." Regina pleads.

James smiles.

Regina warmth against him plus her weak and pleading voice makes him want to pin the smaller woman against the closets tree and his way with her.

He runs his hand that was around Regina's waist, up and roughly cups one of her breast.

"I can't wait to get you alone, oh the things I'm goi...ugh" he threatens out of Emma's earshot as the blonde begins to obey his orders.

He never gets to finish his threat though.

He falls to the ground lifeless, a gaping hole clearly visible on his back.

Regina turns to thank her rescuer but is met with a grinning Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well now, Queen Emma I didn't know you delivered." He says in a high pitch screeching voice as he claps lightly.

Emma reaches for Regina's hand but she barely touches the tip of the brunettes fingers before her wife disappears in a puff of smoke with Rumpelstiltskin.

"No! No! We had a deal! We have until the full moon!" She scream into the darkened forest. Her wife long gone with her new captor.

Emma falls to her knees. She screams so loudly that something in the darkness roars back.

It starts barreling towards her, breaking branches and small trees in its path.

The blonde gathers herself and finds her sword.

She rushes into the thick brush.

Disappearing into it as she silently waits for her prey.

-/-

"Let me go please, please. Emma is out there alone. Please!?"

"Do you realize that your wife and her hoard were practically in my courtyard?" Rumple replies, trying to hide the weakness he feels from transporting both him and Regina to his castle.

"Please let me go, we had a deal."

"A deal I now have to break because well you came to me."

"That's ridiculous, I didn't mean too. I was merely looking for Emma. Please let me go."

"I can't do that because the moment she finds where I am that she will storm this castle which only has a small dried up moat as an obstacle." Rumple angrily counters as he drags Regina to his dungeon.

"Please I will do whatever you want please just let me go back to her."

"Who's there?" a timid voice from a dimly lit cell calls out, halting Regina's pleading.

"Oh well hello Snow. I don't suppose you two have met yet?" He teases.

"Are you...are you her? My daughter's wife?" The older woman asks as she stretches her hand out to take Regina's.

"I am. Yes, I am Regina of River Run. Daughter of King Henry and Queen Cora." Regina cracks out after gathering her thoughts. "He does have you after all." She says lightly after a second.

"Hello my sweet child. I am so sorry I wasn't able to do what he wanted. We would all be free of him if I knew how." Snow cries.

"It's okay. Emma is close by. We will all go home soon. I promise."

"My sweet Emma. I can only imagine what she looks like now."

"She is magnificent. Beautiful. She takes my breath away." Regina says pridefully of her wife.

"Well that's enough of that. We have work to do." Irritated and quite frankly board of the scene before him, Rumple once again grabs hold of Regina.

Snow collapses in horror as she realizes where he's taking her. The small room at the end of the dungeon that holds his magic draining contraption.

"No...no please don't take her there. Please! At least let her try to use her magic." She pleads as he shuts the door close taking Regina from her sight.

-TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning-for torture involving needles.**

-/-

Emma tumbles out into an open field sometime later.

It's a deep contrast from the stifling darkness she had just been immersed in.

She's covered in blood, slime and god alone knows what else.

Some of the blood she knows belongs to her but most of it is from the many that she has killed.

"Fuck!" She scream out at nothing. She has gotten turned around so many times she in the opposite direction to where she wants to be.

As soon as she catches her breath she pull the small crystal from behind her breast plate. It's glow is lighter now but steady still. She gets her bearings right and turns to head back to the forest. Her beloved is still in there and nothing will keep her from fighting her way to Regina.

Emma takes a deep breath and heads toward the darkness however her body is unwilling to cooperate.

She falls to her knees as exhaustion catches up to her.

"Maybe I'll just...rest for a moment?" She thinks as she lays down and slips into unconsciousness.

-/-

Regina calms herself. She takes deep even breaths as she tries to will her magic to life. She thinks of Emma and her blossoming love for the blonde. Of their most passionate moments together. When that doesn't work she concentrates on the feeling of loss and helplessness she felt when Emma was injured.

He finger tips sparks to life with the embers of the powerful magic within her but still it mostly lays dormant.

"This is not working. You're too slow!" The impatient imp screeches from the corner.

Regina looks down at the broken sword. Two pieces of iron that any good blacksmith can seamlessly mend together. "Why does he need magic?" She wonders.

She takes a small chance and glances down at the magical crystal hidden between her bosom. Its light has been getting dimmer and dimmer and Regina knows it's because Emma is moving away from her.

"Please if you just give me some time I am sure I can reforge the blade."

"Time...time I don't have time! Not only is your wife within striking distance so too is the owner of this weapon. I'll just have to extract your magic and try that way. I'll not let anyone take Excalibur from me!"

"Extract? What...how?" Regina asks as she slinks back from the imp.

She had noticed it the moment she entered the room.

A contraption that looked like it was cobbled together by an unhinged mind.

Almost at her height with straps in various places. A flat wooden surface. It's nothing too terrifying until the tools that would be used on her comes into view.

Needles almost 6 inches in length.

Before she knows what's happening he already has her standing flat against the wooden surface.

The first strap tightens around her shoulders.

The others on her waist, legs and arms.

He forces her hands to face palms forward before he sticks the first needle in just above her wrist. Then a second one at the elbow. She loses count as he goes along.

Her screams are answered from outside the door by Snow who can do nothing but plead for Rumple to stop what he's doing.

Regina screams until she passes out.

-/-

Emma, leagues away from her beloved wakes to a loud scream drilling into her ear. It's sounded and felt both real and close.

She can't tell if it's from her surroundings or if it was from a dream she was having.

No longer in the field she thought to rest in, she's now in someone's home.

A woman, hair as red as fire stands a few feet from her, her back turned to Emma.

Emma reaches for her sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warns before she snaps her fingers and Emma's weapon disappears.

"You have magic?"

"I do and if I wanted to harm you, well you'd be dead already."

"Where am I?" Emma asks after a moment.

"Where? You're in my home? We are just on the outskirts of River Run."

"How.." Emma clears her throat. "How did I get here? How far are we from the Dark Forest?"

"Not very far. I found you in the fields. I thought you were dead." The woman says as she turns to finish cleaning the various wounds Emma had acquired.

"I have ...have to get to my wife. She's in danger." Emma says grimacing through her pain.

"Well you won't be saving anyone in this condition will you?"

"Can you not heal me with your magic?"

"No your Majesty, I cannot."

"You know who I am?"

"I recognize royalty when I see it. Plus your sigil on your armor is widely known."

"Of course, where are my manners. I am Queen Emma."

"Your majesty I am Zelena." She says as she bows her head before continuing.

"I really do have to go. My wife...my men, they're out there and I can't sit idly by." Emma insists.

Zelena sighs.

"At the very least lets finish cleaning this wound. If it gets infected you will not be in any position to save anyone." She says in a reassuring tone that's all too familiar to Emma.

The Queen agrees and lays back down. Every inch of her body aches as much as her heart does. She needs to think wisely before she try's to rescue Regina and whoever is left from the brave men and women who followed her into that wretched forest.

"Is there a way I can get a message to someone?" Emma's asks.

"Sure, I know a way."

Emma breathes a sigh of relief. The calvary can't come soon enough.

-/-

"Why isn't this working! Maybe she's not as strong as I thought she was. Maybe she's...only strong...with her?"

Rumple picks up the smaller part of Excalibur. A dagger with his name on it.

He remembers how he was tricked into killing the weapons last owner.

"Wretched man. I wish I had never met you." He thinks in a moment of clarity.

He had often wondered if the desire to piece the blade back together had been his desire or the desire of the weapon itself.

The itch in his brain is back as he turns to Regina who's slowly coming out of unconsciousness.

He hears a small sob from the woman that makes him falter.

"No, no we must push on. We must make it whole again." The voice inside his head reminds.

"Welcome back your Majesty."

"Please...please let me go."

"Fix it and I will."

"I can not. My magic is not yet strong enough."

"Oh but it is. It's right there under the surface. It will come to life when you are under extreme duress. We are getting to that point I hope. For your sake. I really do hope."

He steps up to her and twists the tip of the needle that's embedded in her wrist.

"We will continue until it works, dear Queen. It must be whole again."

-/-

Reinforcements finds Emma quicker than she anticipated.

"Queen Regina had left word that if you had not returned before sundown, we were to get the battalion ready." Walter replies as Emma pulls the last of her lighter armor on. "Is that wise my queen. Your other armor will be better suited for more blunt attacks." He questions.

"I need to move swiftly." Is all she replies before she leaves the tent.

In the past few hours many of Emma's guards and Merlin had stumbled out of the forest. Some were injured beyond saving, some dazed but still faring well enough that they would follow their Queen right back in to the fray to find Regina.

Emma was almost brought to tears when Zelena, who had accompanied her to the rendezvous point near the Dark Forest had spotted and pointed out a beautiful dark stallion in the distance.

"Rocinante!"

"I take it you know this horse?"

"This magnificent beast belongs to my wife." Emma had told her.

Now the horse waits to be saddled by her to go in search of his real master.

Emma steps up to a makeshift stage to address her small elite army.

"I know I am asking a lot of you today. I thank you for your service. I would like to declare that any man or woman who wishes to leave right now can do so with no fear of repercussions." The Queen declares commandingly.

Not a soul moves.

Despite the dangers that lay ahead, they would give their lives for the one who had so many times put her life on the line so they would not have to go into battle. They would not abandon her, not when she needed them most.

Emma stifles back her tears. She hopes her love is still alive. She stores away any thought of what Regina's captor could have been doing to her in the time she had been taken.

She raise her sword and her army of warriors, many of whom Emma had sparred with on the training grounds, break off into their given stations as they start making a line in the direction she's ordered them to move in.

Emma steps down and takes a moment to address the woman who most likely has saved her life.

"I owe you a great debt that I may never be able to repay."

"It was my honor to serve, your majesty." Zelena replies as she walks Emma's to Rocinante.

"Are you sure you won't accompany us?"

"I can not. My magic is nothing more than parlor tricks, I will be nothing but a burden on your resources." She replies smiling reassuringly at Emma.

The blonde Queen crinkles her brow in thought. "Her smile seems so familiar." She thinks. "May we meet again." Emma says sincerely.

Zelena nods and watches Emma ride off to find her wife. She says a small prayer to the gods that she does find her queen.

Emma pulls the small crystal out as Merlin sidles up to her.

"Ready, my Queen."

Emma nods and they all move off stealthily, in formation towards their target.

"I'm coming Regina. Just...hold on, my love."

-/-

"Emma?" Regina gasps out softly. She's exhausted. In and out of consciousness. She feels like she's losing her mind.

She's spent the night strapped to the imps contraption. Nothing is working.

And for every moment that passes by he grows angry and more frustrated.

"What will it take? What. Will. It. TAKE!" he shouts in her face as if this is somehow her fault.

Regina catches sight of her inconspicuous jewel hidden between her bosom when he drops her head unceremoniously and walk back to his work bench.

It's growing brighter.

She quickly glances at the mad man who's standing at his work bench. Fiddling with items in front of him. He stops and seems to be contemplating a choice of something small on the table.

There are various vial.

Some empty, some filled with liquids of different color. None that she recognizes though.

Pretending to be more exhausted than she is she lets her head drop back down to have a quick peek at her glowing jewel. It's color steadier and brighter.

A rough hand is suddenly grasping her face, tilting her head up. A thick, dark colored liquid in a small vial is poured down her throat. She gags at the taste as he holds her in place making sure she swallows all of it.

Heat course through her body as something unnamed awakens underneath her skin. It tingles and burns at the same time.

"What have you done to me!?" She questions loudly before darkness fills her sight.

-/-

"Your Majesty, there doesn't seem to be any guards at all. It looks deserted." The scout replies.

"I want two groups. One with me the other with Merlin. Once we get the gates open I want every inch of this horrid place searched."

It takes them a while but once they get over the dried moat and the wall they drop the drawbridge open and her remaining men move onto the castle grounds.

Everything is dilapidated. Where there once probably was a small thriving village now lays ruins.

She sets her sight on the one place she hopes Regina and maybe her mother is.

"Merlin, this way." She says motioning to the castle steps.

Inside the great hall they split off in different directions. It may have looked small but this unassuming building seems to stretch on.

Emma looks to see if the crystal shines brighter in any particular direction. It leads them to the dungeon. Merlin and a few men quickly falling into step behind her.

It's dark and dank. Any person would dread to ever be housed in it.

A torch is quickly lit by Merlin and they carefully wade their way through the darkness.

Emma pulls the crystal free once more and watches the brightness expand.

"It's you." A small voice whimpers from a darkened cell.

Emma moves closer.

She knows that voice.

It has cheered her on at the training grounds.

Read her bedtime stories.

Sang to her.

She slips down on both knee as the frail woman approaches.

"Mother."

"Emma, my sweet beautiful Emma." She cries lightly as she awkwardly holds her daughter through the bars.

"I am going to get you out of here." Emma says quietly as she begins to scramble at the lock.

"No Emma, he took her in there. She stopped screaming a while ago. You must go now."

She's reluctant to let go of her mother but her mother is right. For now Snow is safe and they can return for her.

Emma stands up and turns to where her love is. Her judgement is clouded and the battle tested part of her knows what she's doing is reckless and utterly stupid. She sprints towards the large wooden door and kicks it in.

The sight before her is horrific.

Regina is bleeding almost everywhere. There are large needles inserted in several places. The blonde rushes to her but is stopped instantly.

"Well, that was rude. You could have just opened the door." Rumple says as he pitches Merlin and the other guards clear out of the room with a wave of his hand.

The door slams shut and the unseen force that stopped her in her tracks is now pushing her to kneel.

"Regina, I'm here please look at me!" She shouts to the brunette who's body is limp against a wooden contraption.

After a few harrowing moments Regina does, she raises her head and looks at Emma. Equal parts joy and fear spreads through her.

"You know, the Queen and I were in the middle of something quite important. Look what she made for me." He boasts happily producing a now almost mended Excalibur. All that remains is a very visible crack.

"Please let her go." Emma pleads noticing that as the imp turns to focus on Regina, his magical hold on her weakens.

"Well see she has to finish what she started. I know she can but she needs, I think a bit of motivation." He replies as he raises Regina's head up. "What will motivate you Regina? Hmm?" He ponders aloud.

Rumple steps towards Emma's. He points Excalibur at her chest. Swiftly he raises it and nicks her neck.

She yelps in surprise as Regina starts to panic and scream. She's practically shaking. Her magic sparks to life.

"Oh...is that it? That's what it takes to pull my salvation out of you?"

"No." Emma whispers as she sees him turn back to her. She knows what he's going to do. His spell on her weakens and she tries to move out of the way. It's a second to late and he stabs her in the right shoulder through her weak armor.

Regina loses it. Whatever ancient power was caged within her suddenly springs to life. Her eyes glaze over as she goes into a trance like state. Her straps loosens on her arms.

At the flick of her wrist she freezes the imp to the spot he's on.

Slowly all the needles extract themselves from her body.

There's twelve of them in total.

With the twist of hand they set themselves in a uniformed pattern.

She lets them loose and every single one hits their mark.

The imp drops his prized sword. Unable to scream or move he simply stands there inanimate, only his eyes can convey his pain.

Emma's uses the opportunity to end this game. She's springs quickly to her feet and retrieves the sword.

In one swift motion she plunges it into their tormentors heart.

Regina releases him and he slide backwards. The sword, held tightly by Emma's sure grasp is pushed upwards. Splitting the top of his body in two.

Merlin and the guards rush in finally as the door gives way.

Emma keeps her distance from Regina who's out of her trance and looking at her wife expectantly.

The blonde Queen falls to her knees.

"Merlin, please untie the rest of her restraints and do not let her come near me."

"Emma? Why? My love?" She cries weakly for the sweet embrace of the one she covets the most in all the realms.

"She cannot be allowed to heal me. She is weakened to the point of death already."

Merlin doesn't immediately understand until he sees that Emma is wounded. He knows Emma is right.

After all he was the one who took care of her when she had healed their Queen after the Huntsman had attacked.

"She is right Queen Regina, we should be cautious of that." Merlin agrees as he gently unstraps Regina.

He sweeps her up and carries her past Emma toward the stairs.

"Regina, I love you." Emma reassures as her beloved is taken to safety. The brunette says nothing. She just stares blankly at Emma.

When Regina is taken out of sight Emma swings the magical sword around.

A blind rage suddenly encompasses her like she's never felt before. She takes the sharp instrument to the imps dead body.

Decapitating and dismembering him.

"Burn his remain and this wretched place." She commands when she calms down. Emma doesn't notice that the blood covered sword in her hand is now whole. Reforged with her name plastered accross it's surface.

On exiting she's greeted by her mother.

They hug until Emma winces in pain from her wounds.

"We should have our healers tend to you. Come." She says to her child as they leave.

"Can you walk up these?" Emma asks pointing to the stairway.

"Can you?" Snow replies glibly to her injured child.

"I can." The blonde reassures as she takes her mothers hand in her own. They ascend the narrow stairs, out of the longest nightmare they'd ever had.

-/-

-TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Notes; dark one canon will vary. Excalibur canon to vary as well.

Long chapter that had to be edited down and split into 2.

-/-

The injured Queens and their tired army make their way out of the Dark Forest that stormy evening with the options to make camp or head to their closest ally, River Run.

Through the marshlands the trip won't be that long and Emma decides that it's best for now that they head in that direction.

She sends riders ahead of them to let King Henry know that they have many injured and hungry, to prepare for their arrival.

Looking over to where Regina is, the brunettes soulful eyes is beset with longing and it takes all of Emma's resolve to not go to her wife.

She curses herself and the situation that they're in before she squeezes the sides of Rocinante with her tired legs to move in that any direction that's not towards Regina.

"It will all be over soon your majesty, her wounds are already on its way to healing and so are yours. Just be patient." Merlin conveys to Regina in the most sympathetic voice.

The Queen nods and burrows closer into Snow who's next to her in the wagon being pulled toward her old home.

The gates to River Run opens and welcomes the wary.

Aide rushes out to tend to the wounded.

King Henry finds himself in the fray as he searches for his child.

He finally sees her in the company of someone he has not set eyes on in many years.

"Queen Snow? She did it..she found you. I am so very happy to see you." He says sincerely as he helps the woman down from the wagon. The old king then turns his attention to his daughter. Worry evident in his eyes.

Regina seems drained of all her energy. Her eyes are swollen from crying. She weakly reaches for her father when she notices him there.

"Thank you King Henry." She replies. "Regina, needs to be tended to at once."

"Mother? Where is mother?" Regina asks in a quiet almost childlike voice as she is taken into the castle.

Henry doesn't immediately answer. He unsure of how much Regina knows of Cora's involvement in the plot to have her killed.

He will have to speak to Emma first before he decides.

Across the courtyard he watches as the young queen lays out order after order.

"The wounded are to be tended to first, starting with the worst. Anyone who's able bodied please help take the others to the infirmary, the doctor will give further orders there." Emma relays before she spots Henry and makes her way over to him.

"My Queen."

"King Henry."

"Majesty we must speak when you have a moment to spare I..." he hesitates. "I have banished Queen Cora to the highest tower in the castle. I have not yet said anything to Regina." He says after thinking carefully.

Emma is speechless. Mulan's communications to her before was short and concise concerning James, she hadn't thought to wonder how Cora knew of him.

"Yes we must speak soon. Worry not, everything will have its time. Right now I need my wife and mother tended too."

"And yourself. You are turning color to ones nearing death. Please, this way. I will make sure Regina and Queen Snow are well cared for."

-/-

"That's strange...hmm." Emma's healer seems perplexed as she tends to her injuries.

"What is it?"

"Majesty, your wounds they are healing quicker than I can explain. We've only stitched you up a few hours ago and it seems to be almost completely healed. I do not understand."

Emma searches her memory of the past evening. She's trying to remember if she's somehow come into contact with Regina but she had not. She'd only shared time with her mother then retired to bed.

"You may leave." Emma says as she pulls her cloak on.

"Yes my queen."

They both walk past a still bloodied Excalibur inconspicuously laying out in plain sight on a corner table with her other weapons that's are still to be cleaned and sharpened for another day.

Emma steps out the door in a huff.

She is upset that Regina would somehow try to heal her when the brunette is herself injured.

"Guards! Take me to my Queen!"

She is taken down the hall. Within minutes she's standing in Regina's bedroom.

An older woman sitting in a chair close by keeps an eye on the sleeping queen as she rests.

All of Emma's anger seems to dissipate as her beloved comes into view. She wonders how such a great display of powers as she saw today could be bottled up in such a small unassuming human.

"Leave us please." Emma says softly.

The woman makes haste out of the room and Emma quietly takes her place on the chair next to Regina's bed.

As if sensing Emma's presence, Regina turns on her side and curls her lithe frame in the direction her wife is sat from her.

The blonde thinks about climbing into bed with Regina but instead she trots off to the next room to find a mirror.

She strips and uses what little light she has to inspect where her wounds should be.

She pulls back the clean dressing the to inspect where she was stabbed earlier.

There's nothing really. The scar looks weeks old.

Even the cuts that Zelena had cleaned the day before are merely thin barely visible lines.

"Zelena." Emma wonders briefly if she has done something to her. "Maybe some sort of spell to heal fast. Or some type of protection spell." Emma thinks scrabbling for answers other than Regina's magic.

As Emma looks in the mirror she notices that her reflection doesn't quite move as fluid as she does. She steps closer running her fingers over the surface where her eyes are.

"Are they greener?" She questions as she investigates her red timed eyes.

There's a whimper from the other room.

It breaks her concentration and sends her quickly back to Regina.

Without thinking she climbs into bed and slips her arm around Regina's waist from behind.

"I'm here my love. Do not be afraid."

Regina hums deeply as Emma's warm naked body comforts her aching one.

"Emma?" She says weakly as she attempts to turn around.

"Sleep my love."

"You're really here? I'm not dreaming?"

"I'm here."

"How? I thought I was not allowed?"

"My wounds have healed. Was it your doing? Tell me I will not be upset." Emma asks softly.

"I did not, I swear it." She replies sincerely as Emma gently strokes her face.

"I'm so sorry I let him take you." Emma cries softly.

"It's all right. Please do not blame yourself for this. I should not have followed you into that forest."

"We should rest." The blonde says smiling down softly at Regina after a moment. "We have much to talk about but it can all wait until morning."

Regina surges up with what little strength she has and connects her lips with Emma's thin soft ones. She had intended for it to be a soft kiss goodnight but it quickly turns into a deep, hungry almost desperate kiss.

It takes all of Emma's willpower to detach herself from Regina, but she does.

Regina adjusts her position and lays her wary head on Emma's naked chest. She closes her eyes reveling in the safe warmth of her wife's embrace. It's only a few moments before her aching body gives into sleep once more where dreams of needles and goblins  
/are kept at bay by her wife's presence.

-/-

"My Prince we should take the opportunity to leave this wretched place while the white queens army is occupied with other matters."

"My father would never allow that." Daniel says to his advisor.

"We've spent months in this shit hole because your father and his friends wants to posture and antagonize someone more powerful than themselves."

"Beware your tongue. You speak not only of your king but my father."

"My apologies Prince Daniel but I stand by my words. This is an exercise in futility. We must retreat and save our men. Only a mad man would think he has a chance at victory in the position we are. For Gods sake we are in the middle of the marshes getting  
/picked of by disease and whatever wretched creatures lurks around these parts. We are also low on rations with certain starvation once winter hits."

"And what of the raiders? Have they brought nothing back?"

"They have brought nothing that can feed an army my Lord. Queen Emma has strengthened her presence in the villages and there are several outposts that protect travelers."

The young Prince walks out of his tent. He sets his sites on the kingdom across the way. They truly are set in a horrible tactical position. He wonders about George's smaller army set on the other side of River Run. If they're faring any better? This  
/truly is futile.

"I will send word to my father and King George before we move." The prince replies dejected at the outcome of what was really just months of a pissing competition between kingdoms. His only regret now was being hasty and silently agreeing with his father  
/in ending his engagement to Regina. Having fallen for the beautiful Princess, Daniel now wonders how life is for her having been subject to an arranged marriage by her father to strengthen ties with the White Kingdom.

How different their life could have been if only..

-/-

When Regina wakes the next morning Emma is gone from her bed.

"She awoke before sunrise. I last saw her on the rampart overlooking the soldiers there." Her nursemaid says when she notices her Queens eyes searching the room.

"It was not a dream though, she was here?." Regina asks as she tries to climb out of bed. Her entire body still aching. Every single spot where the needles pieced her skin had turned a dark shade of purple.

"How can I heal everything else but not myself." She wonders, frustrated at her own lack of control over her magic.

"She was, my Queen." The old woman reassures. "And if loving stares could have healed you, hers surly would have."

"I know it would. Please would you send for her."

"At once your majesty. I will also let your father know that you are awake, he had come by earlier but you were still resting."

"And my mother has she come by?"

"The King hasn't told you of your mother?"

"No. Where is she? Is she ill? Why is everyone being so secretive?"

"She is not ill but it's best you speak to your father." The older woman advises the irritated Queen who's struggling to get moving.

"Fine."

-/-

Waking earlier that morning next to Regina's warm body has done nothing but caused Emma's libido to rage. She knew if she had stayed in bed with her wife things were going to get heated. So to avoid any activity that might further injure her, she had  
/gotten dressed and found her way around inspecting the kingdoms weak spots. It wasn't much but is was a way to keep her mind at least temporarily off of Regina and her need to be intimate with her wife.

While exploring, Emma mused at the beautiful palace her wife had grown up in. One look at the sun rising over the marshlands in the east had taken her breath away.

"Now I know why you speak of your home so fondly and now I know why I must protect it as I do you." She had though as she made her way around.

"They've certainly dug their heels in haven't they?" Emma observes a while later as she looks over the huddled army camped in the distance.

"Yes they really have but should they plan some type of attack. I assure you that they won't even breech the outer gates." Jon, one of Henry's guards answers.

"Very good." Emma replies, happy that the kingdoms security seemed to have everything under control.

"We did have a problem though. There has been news. Both Leopold and George's soldiers had been raiding nearby villages. We suspect they are running low on rations."

"Did you increase the patrols in the villages and the roads?"

"We have my Queen. They simply go further out almost to the outskirts of River Run."

"Hmm maybe it's time we go on the offensive. Is it possible to surround them?"

"Strategically, it can be done with more men." Jon replies.

"These raiders...do they ever go towards the Dark Forest?" Emma asks thinking of the woman whom had tended to her the day before.

"I have not heard of them heading that way my Queen but the more we squeeze them here the more they move out and it's not impossible to think that they will head that way eventually."

"Then we shall try to cover as much ground as we can. For now all we can do is wait them out as it is impossible to attack them through the marsh."

She takes her leave when she sees Mulan walking towards the stables.

"Fa Mulan. You are well?"

"My Queen, I most certainly am. How is Queen Regina?"

"She is as well as can be right now."

"I am sorry I was not at your side during the rescue my Queen. I am pleased to see Queen Snow as well."

"You were missed. I am happy to have found her as well. I can not wait until she wakes to spend more time with her. Mulan, I do have a task for you."

"Name it and it will be done."

"On the outskirts of River Run, close to the Dark Forest lives a woman. Her name is Zelena. I want to you protect her until we have this situation under control with Leopold and George."

"And what of Midas?"

"I have heard from Henry that Midas wishes peace. So I will have him declare it directly to me or he will go down with the others when war comes." Emma says certainly to Mulan, who's at first taken aback by her Queens bold prediction.

"I will leave at once to take care of the Lady Zelena. Please give Queen Regina my wishes for a speedy recovery and your mother, my kind wishes."

"Thank you I will." Emma replies just as a young boy come running breathlessly towards her.

"Queen Emma, her majesty wishes to see you at once."

"And where is my Queen good sir?" Emma replies playfully knowing full well where Regina is.

"In her chambers." He declares as he leads Emma back to where she started, her wife's bed chamber.

"No! I wish to be dressed and ready for the day. I will not take rest I need to speak with my father." Regina's defiant voice rings through from the changing room.

"Majesty please, you need to be in bed." an unfamiliar voice replies exasperated at the adamant young woman.

"Regina, my love. She is right, you need to rest." The blonde says as she walks in aiming to end Regina's bid to escape her room without resting.

Her wife and her nursemaid are in a small tug of war with one of Regina's corsets.

"Emma!" The smaller woman shrieks as she abandons the corset fight to make her way to her wife. "My love I wish to speak to my father. I need to know what the fuss is about my mother."

"You will, but you are not leaving this room today. You need rest."

"There is only one thing that will make me stay in bed and you, I'm sure will be unwilling to provide that as well." The brunette replies so softly that only Emma can hear her as she discreetly squeezes the taller woman throughout her trousers.

"I...I...uh would try if you'd please...stay in bed."

"Leave us!" The brunette says a little more loudly than she had intended to the woman who had been tending to her.

"Regina, uh you should rest..I should rest..please my love you would do well to un hand me because we shouldn't..uh..your father could be here any moment..please." The blonde breathes out as Regina squeezes her cock hoping for a response. She looks down  
/and only then realizes how little Regina is actually wearing.

"Take me to bed please. I need to lay down." Regina says teasingly ignoring Emma's plea as she reinforces her hold on her wife's quickly growing hardness.

Emma does as she is asked. She easily scoops the smaller woman up before making her way back to Regina's warm bed.

"Have you eaten?"

"I do not have the stomach for food."

"You must to keep your strength up."

"You're telling me this when I know you've not yet eaten yourself."

The blonde takes a seat.

She holds Regina in her lap as she inspects her wife's injuries ignoring her Queens observation of the fact that she really had not eaten because she was too worried to have done so.

Briefly she wonders if Regina can heal herself. Then her thoughts begins to wander.

"She needs to learn to use her magic. It's powerful, I have seen it myself." Emma thinks as she moves her thumb over Regina's bruised flesh.

"Undesirable, isn't it?" Regina remarks absentmindedly.

"Such a word can never be associated with you." Emma answers sincerely.

The brunette stares long and hard at Emma. She cantell that her wife has something she wants to ask but knowing the blonde she'll never ask unless coaxed into doing so.

"What is the matter?"

"Regina I must ask you something my love. Please do not be ashamed to tell me the truth because anything he has done to you would have been against your will. Did he...hurt...uh...was he inappropriate with you?" Emma stumbles out afterward hesitatingfor  
a moment.

Tears begins to mar Regina's sight. "He didn't. He was not interested in that though had you not come to my rescue I do not know what his methods would have changed too."

Her answer seems to quell Emma's worry.

It's only a moment before they both surge forward. Their lips meet in a desperate kiss.

And even though Regina is itching to be intimate with Emma her body is not up to task.

She leans her head down on Emma's shoulder as s suddenly as a wave of exhaustion hits her.

"Regina?"

"Emma, I wish to rest."

Emma doesn't panic she just lays her down before she walks to the door to inform the guards that Regina's resting and to let no one in.

The blonde hesitates to head back to Regina only a moment before the brunette beauty reaches her arms out, beckoning her wife closer.

"Please stay."

Emma undresses and climbs into bed where Regina quickly crawls into her arms.

Within moments the smaller woman's breathing evens out as she falls into a quiet slumber.

The blonde queen lays there with Regina quite a while soothing every whimper that is made from dreams of dark dungeons and evil imps stealing her magic.

When Emma does meander into sleep she too begins to have unsettling dreams, of war and malice.

Of Regina, hurting. Except it's not Rumpelstiltskin, it's her own self.

At the end of her unsettling dream she simply walks up to her wife and plunges her hand in the brunettes chest. Her aim, to rip the very heart that beats for her from its confines. She can almost feel the warmth inside Regina's chest.

And Regina in turn just...moans.

She moans as Emma's wakes to the brunette rocking against her hand. The warmth of Regina's slick folds encompasses her long fingers as she pumps slowly into her wife.

Fully awake now, she's confused as to when exactly this had started. She tries to retract her hand but is stopped by a tight grasp on her wrist.

"Please." Is all Regina manages to rasp out.

Emma does as her wife wishes. She keeps moving. Pumping slowly inside velvet walls that seems to pull her fingers in deeper and deeper.

The taller woman tilts her wrists and adds a thumb to Regina hardened clit.

Her wife's moans increases and she leans down to smother it with a deep kiss.

She feels her wife's pussy clamp down on her digits, copious amount of liquid rushing out and suddenly she can't help it. She has to taste her. She detaches from Regina's sinful lips and heads southward to taste everything that is, the love of her life.

Regina registers the blonde mass between her legs lapping at her folds. She can do nothing but smile and breathlessly urge Emma on as her weak limbs regain its ability to move.

Emma spreads her wider still and makes her pay in moans for every swipe of her tongue.

She cums again. Pulling at Emma's hair, forcing the blondes tongue deeper into her.

Emma's growl at the taste and feel of her pussy, every moan reverberates within her body.

She finds that she can't hold herself together. She's boneless and motionless as she finally lets go of Emma's hair.

Sweet kisses leaves a blazing trail up her body until Emma gets to her breast.

One is being gently squeezed, the other is engulfed by Emma's warm mouth. Her tongue roughly rolling the stiff peaks around making Regina arch up, pleading for more.

The blonde switches and take the other pebbles nipple into her mouth before she finally leans up higher and kisses her wife.

"Can you..?" Emma prods as she raises up over had started to ask if they can continue when she feels a warm hand wrap around her shaft. The brunette positions the thick veiny cock at her entrance before Emma pushes forward and slips in  
almostall the way into wet heat.

A loud gasp escapes Regina's throat before she bites down on Emma's shoulder to stifle her wanton moans.

"Regina? Are you in pain?" Emma asks stopping all of her motion.

"I'm not, please don't stop. Em. I need you." She reassures.

Emma sets up on the palms of her hands.

She takes her time rolling her hips slowly. She pays close attention to Regina's expression, watching for any signs that's her love is in pain or would like to stop because she knows Regina would never say she doesn't want to keep going.

"Em..ah..mmhhmm.."

"I'm here. Are you all right?"

"Yessss..." she hisses as Emma hits her sweet spot.

"Right there?"

"Yes, uhh..faster." She commands.

Emma complies immediately locking her hips to bare down with more pressure to slip deeper into Regina's sopping pussy.

Regina reaches up for Emma. She needs to feel her wife's weight on her as much as she would like to feel their lips sloppily connecting. She needs her and just as Emma kisses her again she cums.

But then so do the tears. She covers her eyes in a futile attempt to hide them but it's too late Emma has already seen. She scoops Regina up in one fluid move. Holding her close to her chest.

"I thought...I lost you. It was so horrible Emma." She cries a moment later as Emma holds her, rocking gently as she leans back upon her knees.

"Nothing of the sort happened my love. You are safe and so am I." The blonde replies, leaning forward and laying Regina down.

"Em.."

"Shhh...just sleep."

And she does go to sleep wrapped up in Emma's embrace.

Safe and warm she sleeps as the storm ahead churns.

-TBC


	11. Chapter 11

1) Shanna Mills, yes that was the Con-dor! Thanks for noticing!

2) Sorry about the long wait I was not in the mood to write and I almost abandoned this story. Hopefully I will not.

-/-

An almost claustrophobic fog begins to settle around the marshlands.

As it does it begins to slowly hide the waiting army on the kingdoms doorsteps.

Emma however is unbothered by its hinderance. It's a small nuisance but also a great cover if she chooses to launch an attack of her own. Her smile widens as she thinks of finally being rid of the nuisances on River Run's boarders.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asks after noticing Emma smiling to herself.

The two women are currently on Regina's bedroom terrace. Emma is sat between her wife's legs as the brunette runs a brush through the blondes wild golden mane.

"I'm thinking about how good it feels to be between your legs." Emma quips.

"Is your mind always in the gutter my Queen." Regina answers playfully as she starts massaging Emma's scalp with some of fragrant oils she has on hand.

"Mmhmm." The blonde moans without answering.

"Emma?"

"Yes my Queen?"

"I am sorry about earlier? When we... if I upset you?"

Emma sits up and turns to face her wife. She pulls the brunette almost to the edge of the small bench.

"Never ever apologize for that. If anything we should not have been intimate so quickly after what you had suffered through."

"But I needed..I needed you. To feel you close to me." Regina almost cries.

"I love you so very much Regina." The blonde says sincerely as she leans forward and presses their foreheads together.

"As do I." Regina replies, tilting her head to the side to hungrily take Emma's lips between her own after a moment.

It is Emma who pulls away first.

Breaking their kiss as Regina chases her lips.

"We should not...your father will be here soon. I know you wish to speak to him. I doubt he would like to walk in on me violating his only daughter." Emma says as she reluctantly pulls away from Regina with one last peck to the brunettes kiss swollen lips.

As if on cue there's a knock on the large wooden door.

Henry is without an entourage, something Emma finds strange as she's almost never without one.

"Come, Regina is on the terrace." Emma says as she walks the king back to his daughter.

"Father!"

"My princess. You seem much better." He says happily observing a more lively version of his daughter that he had seen yesterday.

"I feel much better." Regina replies as her father takes special interest on the bruises along her arms."it doesn't hurt much." She reassures him.

"I can't fathom what horrors you must have gone through." Henry says as he steps forward to hold his only child close.

"It is nothing compared to what my mother-in-law has been through I'm sure." Regina replies as she gazes softly at Emma who visibly grimaces at the thought of her mother suffering.

"I will give you two some privacy." The blonde says stepping away.

"No. Emma. Stay. I simply wish to know where mother is?"

"Your mother is locked up in the east tower for crimes against the crown. She has plotted with Leopold to ensure your demise, and also your Queen Emma's, among other things." Henry replies after taking a deep breath.

"What?! That's absurd! She would never hurt me!"

"I thought so too but she herself has admitted to doing so to me without coercion. Her motives, well she says at this point she can not see clearly what they were but mainly she wanted to hide your magical abilities. Leopold, him I do not know his motives other than wanting to hurt you, Emma."

"Father. No this can't be, Emma please make him see reason."

"My love, I believe your father speaks the truth. Such treason in our kingdom would require death but I have left your mothers punishment up to your father and yourself."

"Emma I..." Regina starts before the blonde steps forward and engulfs the lithe woman who's sobs are almost silent.

"Do you wish to speak with her? It will give you more clarity." Her father poses.

A muffled "no" comes from where Regina's face is buried in Emma's chest.

"Regina maybe..."

"No, Emma I do not wish too." She says agitated, stepping away from the blonde. She's so tired of crying the last few day. She can't readily accept or deal with such betrayal at the moment.

Another urgent knock sounds at the door while the three silent people observe each other. It's a guard from the front gates.

"Your majesty my apologies but there has been word of an attack on two villages close by and our outposts on the way has been destroyed."

"And the culprit?"

"The guards on the outpost and the scouts have said the same. It is Leopold and an army riding into the already settled encampment."

"Any idea of the number of men in his charge?" Emma asks.

"They're saying 200 on horseback another 700 or so by foot. The ground shook as they rode through the villages."

"King Henry gather your council at once I will be there shortly." Emma commands, alarmed at the situation.

"Yes my Queen." He replies before he leaves.

Emma steps back into Regina's bed chambers as soon as Henry leaves.

"Regina. My love, will you be okay for a bit while I tend to this? Emma asks softly as she nuzzles the silent woman's cheeks.

"No! Leopold is here? He means to start a war Emma and soon."

"It was always going to end like this Regina. The have refused every parlay from your father to find common ground."

"Emma, how many times am I going to have to witness you face danger?"

"Regina, please..."

"Em..let's go home." The brunette begs but quickly realizes that it's futile.

"They are raiding villages and causing chaos outside the palace. We can not leave until this is settled." Emma answers before she plants a quick kiss on her now silent wife's lips as she leaves. "Worry not my love. Rest, I will be back soon."

-/-

Across the marshlands a determined king has ridden into his encampment. His only son who's held this position for far longer than he thought the boy would, rushes out of his tent to greet him.

"Father, you're here?"

"The time is now. Gather the men."

"Father are you sure? This seems futile." Daniel replies but quickly realizes that his father will not hear any council from him.

"Daniel! I said gather the men."

"Yes father." The compliant young man replies. He notices the soldiers that his father has brought with him are from an ally he does not recognize but he'd dare not question the older man right now.

Leopold steps down from his horse. He walks to the rivers edge. Looking across to where his enemy is. River Run is engulfed in an ominous fog that he had taken advantage of to march a larger army against Emma and her allies.

"Your time has come. As soon as I find a way in, you and all that you covet will not even be a footnote in history when I'm done with you." He muses to himself.

-/-

Emma meets ups with Henry and his very small council similar to the one she has.

They're all in disagreement at what is actually happening outside the gates of the city until the guards who had seen Leopold's small army move through the woods and the villages devastation, confirms the information.

"I have sent for reinforcements. They will be here tomorrow." Emma reveals. "We need to keep an eye on them from all sides until then. Has there been movement from George's encampment?" Emma asks realizing the gravity of the situation as she continues her questioning.

"Not as far as we have seen. Certainly nothing like the looks of what was seen today." Henry replies.

"Then we wait. I want eyes on the main roads into the city. Send your best scouts. I want the ramparts covered from all sides. As soon as reinforcements comes I want aide sent to the villages attacked, to look for survivors. Right now we still have the high ground. Let's keep it that way." Emma commands.

"It will be done."

"Henry when you have a minute I would like a word in private." Emma asks as the room starts clearing out.

"Of course. Walk with me."

"I was wondering if it would be possible that I speak with Queen Cora?"

"There is no need to ask. You can, whenever you please."

"Thank you Henry." Emma replies. She turns to find her mother practically sprinting toward her.

She hugs the older woman. A bout of sadness almost overwhelms her when she notices her mother predominately gray hair.

"We've lost so much time." The blonde thinks.

"Any word of your father?"

"There has been none. I promise you will see him soon." Emma says surely.

Snow hugs Emma again satisfied with her child's answer.

"Everyone seems on edge. Is something the matter?"

"This kingdom has been under siege since my marriage to Regina. There are two armies waiting for the opportunity to attack. Soon they will try to breech the walls."

"But why? Who are these men?"

"King Leopold and George. I may have stepped on a few royal toes in my search for you."

"Those old fools are still alive?"

"Very much so."

"Maybe I should speak to them?"

"I do not think that is wise at this point." Emma replies neglecting to mention that her father is currently being held captive by one of the two Kings.

"Fine. How is my daughter in law?"

"She's as well as can be." Emma say looking at the ground studiously avoiding her mothers eyes.

"I wish to see her soon."

"She is, hopefully resting but as soon as she's awake I will let you know."

"What troubles you?" Snow asks sensing tension in Emma's voice.

"I have brought so much conflict into her life." Emma says shaking her head as she leans heavily on the table in front of her. "I can see she's tired."

"That you have brought conflict into her life may be true but what ruling monarch doesn't encounter conflict during their time?"

"This much in so little time?"

"Oh Emma. Have faith in your love. Trust that Regina will not leave your side."

"Wouldn't she?"

"Emma? Where is this coming from? Are you feeling well?" Snow asks as she presses the back of her hand to Emma's forehead. "You feel feverish. Maybe you should get some rest?"

"I can't." Emma replies thinking of the turmoil they are currently engulfed in.

Snow notices something else in Emma's eyes. A wildness. Creeping paranoia. Like...him.

"Emma...?" She says tentatively taking her child's face in the palm of her hands.

"I have to go. Shall I accompany you back to your room?" The blonde says stepping back from her mothers curious eyes.

"No I am fine." She says stepping forward, engulfing Emma in a warm hug. "I do love you so very much."

"And I you mother.

She finally leaves Snow to find her wife however when she gets there, Regina's chambers are empty.

"The queen is in her garden." Her handmaiden let's Emma know.

"Her what?! She should not be anywhere out side!" Emma shouts to no one in particular. "Take me to her!"

Regina is exactly where the young woman had said she was.

The beauty of the garden is lost on Emma as she seethes.

"Regina?! Why...are...you...out here?" The blonde notices her wife's eyes are transfixed on the tower above as she walks towards her.

"Regina?"

The Queen snaps back to reality on hearing Emma's voice.

"Regina what are you looking at?"

"Mother."

It dawns on Emma that this is where Henry has been keeping Cora.

"Do you wish to speak with her?"

"No." Regina replies almost robotically.

"Why are you out here then? It's dangerous."

"My guards are with me."

"They were with you in the Dark Forest and you still got captured." Emma almost hisses in a low voice.

Regina is a bit take aback by Emma's tone.

She senses the exasperation Emma is expelling.

"I feel safe here. Very few people know of this place. It's hard to see even on a clear day." She explains to the blonde who's now kneeling in front of her holding her hands.

"Regina...you've said I keep putting my self in danger but you do too."

"Emma..."

"You can't just go wandering about while an army marches against us."

"It's not like I'm out side the walls of the castle. I am safe here." Regina reiterates.

Emma, not wanting to fight with her wife when things are so tense around them relents.

"Fine. Please can we please go back inside."

Regina agrees. She stands with Emma's help to be taken back to her chambers with only a glance back a the tower that houses her mother.

-/-

Night falls on River Run. Everyone is on edge. There is nothing they can do but wait for an attack that might not occur until daylight.

As Emma paces, Regina sits close by.

"My love please stop you are making me dizzy."

"They can attack at any moment we need to be aware of every move."

"Our guards are on full alert. Emma, look at me." Regina stops the blondes pacing. She takes the taller woman's face in the palms of her hands. "You need to rest. I need to rest. Please let's go to bed."

"I...Regina..." the blonde looks down and then to her armor and newly cleaned weapons laying close by. The sword she had taken from the dungeon covered now in the finest leather. She feels a surge of energy course through her. "You go, I cannot."

"What use will you be if you are exhausted when the sun rises and you have not taken rest?"

Emma struts back to the edge of the balcony. She can see her soldiers milling about. Even they are sleeping in shifts. Nothing has come about so far so maybe Regina is right. She knows however, with how amped up she feels right now if she goes to bed sleep will be the very last thing on her mind.

"If tonight is my last night alive then I shall spend it with the one I covet the most." She thinks before she abandons her pacing to a more pleasurable task.

-/-

"Majesty we cannot see in this fog and the moment we light any flames we will be made. It is impossible to breech the walls tonight."

"You are right." Leopold concedes after thinking. "Besides, these marshes should not be waded through without light. There are things here that are worst than any man can comprehend."

"I shall retire for the night then?" Daniel who's standing close by asks after breathing out a sight of relief.

"Very well." The older man says as he continues to stare at his target. "Soon."

Daniel in the mean time takes a detour to hand a small parchment off.

"Make sure she alone sees this." He says to the maiden hand chosen by Cora herself to relay messages in and out of the kingdom when she had needed to be discreet. "If the seal is broken by any other than the intended recipient I will have your head. Understood?"

"It will be delivered Majesty but not until morning when the fog clears or the soldiers will kill me on site if they can not recognize my face." The maiden replies before she scurries off.

Even now he hopes that she will listen. That they can stop this war with minimum bloodshed.

He takes one last look at his crazed father. "How far would the man go to win?" He wonders.

"One more day and this will all be over." The young prince hopes as his tired body finally falls into a restless sleep.

Across the way the woman who could have been his wife is currently being disrobed by her wife.

Emma has stripped them both of their garments. The blonde stares lustily at Regina. The naked goddess before her is mesmerizing.

"You know when I said come...to bed...this isn't...exactly what I meant...mmmhmm Em..." The brunette pants out as Emma easily picks her up and presses her against the closest wall.

Emma's strength makes the ache between her legs increase to almost an unbearable throbbing.

She feels the blondes thick appendage come to life pressed against her slit. In turn she wraps her legs even tighter around Emma's slim waist to try and rock her center against the hardening monster she aches for.

Even in a hazy lust Regina realizes that Emma fully intends to take her right here on the open terrace.

The blonde senses her hesitation. She sees Regina looking around and quickly understands that the brunette wants privacy.

Without putting her down Emma takes her to their bed. She lays her down flat, pressing her entire length against Regina's heated core.

"Better?" Emma asks after she abandons her task of sucking on Regina's pebbled nipples.

The brunette nods without missing a beat.

Emma lays a deep kiss on Regina's plump lips before she starts sliding southwards.

She kisses all the way down to Regina's pubic bone. She doesn't give her wife a second to adjust to her before she flattens her tongue and glides through her soaked folds.

"Em-ma..." The brunette pants out trying to shut her leg close.

The blonde grins mischievously before she starts teasing her wife. She uses her tongue sparsely around Regina's clit making the brunette agitated as she rocks her hips upward in an attempt to get more contact from Emma's eager tongue.

"Someone's impatient?"

"Emma...please."

The blonde inhales Regina's heady scent as she glides her tongue through her wetness once more before taking her Queens clit into her warm mouth.

Regina arches off the bed. Her slim fingers gripping Emma's golden mane tightly as she rocks her hips creating a mind numbing sensation that spirals her into her first orgasm of the night.

Emma laps greedily at the warm honey slowly dripping out before she slides back up Regina's heated body.

Her toes curls as Emma's thick shaft slides slowly through her folds.

The blonde teases her entrance until an impatient whine from Regina spurs her into action.

Emma's slips into Regina's warmth.

Taking shallow stokes, she waits patiently until the beauty beneath her adjusts to her girth.

Emma leans down and kisses Regina's plump lips. Slipping her tongue into her wife's mouth she begins to pump her hips, taking Regina faster and deeper.

Regina can feel her orgasm approaching once more. She tries to hold off to prolong the mind numbing sensation of Emma thick shaft pounding into her but she can't.

Emma grimaces as she feels her wife's nails dig into her back.

She quickens her pace when she feels the tell tale flutter of Regina's pussy just before the brunette clamps down on her cock.

Her orgasm lasts until her nails have scraped from top of Emma's muscular back all the way down to her ass.

Emma sits up on her knees.

She waits for her wife to recover.

A warm hand reaches for her. It lands on her taut, sweaty torso.

There's a satisfied smile on Regina's face.

Somehow she managed to switch their position and before Emma knows what's happening, Regina's atop of her.

The brunette starts riding Emma's cock. She rolls her hips while urging the blonde Queens hands up to squeeze her breast.

Emma both hates and loves this position. On the one hand she does minimal work as the brunette bounces on her creating the most sublime sensation she has ever felt. On the other hand the sight of Regina over her is enough to almost make her shoot her load prematurely.

The warrior Queen easily overpowers Regina as she rolls and switches back position causing her love to squeal happily as she does.

Regina reaches for her again but this time the blonde pins both of her hands above her head before she starts fucking the smaller woman as hard as she can without hurting her.

The brunette is quite aware that she can't coherently say what her racing mind is thinking. The pain in her lower abdomen is raging and she wants to tell Emma what she needs to cum but she can't. All she can do is concentrate on Emma's muscular frame and the loud slapping sounds their bodies makes as they meet in heated need.

Emma adjusts her weight. She slows back down and starts taking shallow strokes. She knows the head of her cock is hitting exactly the spot Regina needs her to hit for her to cum. It's only a minute before she stiffens and floods Emma's shaft with her warmth.

Emma helps her to turn over when she catches her breath and gains control over her shaky limbs. She faces the terrace as the sun begins to rise. The fog has begun to clear and she can see the encampment across the way.

She feels her wife take hold of her waist as Emma resumes fucking her.

"Mmmhmm! Em..yes!" She rasps out as Emma's bares down on her needy pussy.

The blonde reaches for Regina's hair as she pumps her hips in time with her lover pushing back onto her.

Dawns light gives Emma a most pleasing view. Her wife's lithe body is flushed and covered in a light sheen.

More importantly, she is mesmerized by the tiny woman beneath her accommodating both her length and girth.

Regina is so wet that her invading dick causes her wife's pussy to make the most unladylike squelching sounds.

"How am I so lucky? To behold such a sight." Emma wonders as her glistening shaft disappears into her wife's exquisite pussy.

Emma feels her own release approaching. She lets go of her wife's hair much to Regina's dislike.

The tan woman feels one of the blondes hands slip to her right shoulder as the other holds tight to her waist before the blonde resumes pounding into her.

"Emma...I'm..don't stop.." she commands just before her orgasm leaves her shaking and voiceless.

Emma herself who was on the verge of release finally cums deep insides Regina's heated core. She reaches forward and pulls Regina flush to her. She tilts her head to the side to kiss Emma who in turn slips her tongue in Regina's mouth pulling back a little to gently suck on the small scar on the smaller woman's lips. "I love you." Emma pants out.

"I love you too Em."

Laying them both down, her still hard cock finally slips out of Regina.

Spent and sated they both drift off into a restless sleep after soft "I love you's" are said again until they waken to an urgent knock sometime later.

-/-

The rising sun gives light to a rapidly approaching rider. They are speeding hastily towards River Run's heavily guarded gate.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The rider yields and removes their hood.

"My name is Fa Mulan. I am a member of Queen Emma's Royal Guards and I have an injured woman that the Queen herself has charged me with protecting. Now, open the gates!"

-TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Wrote and rewrote these two chapters. It still doesn't feel quite right but it is moving in the direction that I want.

(2 chapter update. 12/13)

-/-

"Mulan? What is it?" Regina whispers sleepily to the usually brooding, stoic warrior at her door. The young woman seems panicked, that immediately gets Regina's attention.

"Queen Regina, maJesty I am pleased to see you doing so well. My apologies for waking you this early but it is urgent that I speak with Queen Emma." She rushes out.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Majesty, maybe it is best that the Queen herself explains to you where she had sent me and why?" Mulan pleads with her unmoved queen. "Please my Queen the Lady I have brought back with me may not live much longer."

"What Lady?" Regina asks much too loudly. Her brain seems to have only taken that information in. That the woman may be dying for the moment, is lost on her.

"An ally of Queen Emma's, your Majesty."

"I see. I will waken my wife. Wait here" Regina says after eyeing Mulan and the other guards standing close by.

Regina moves back into her chambers.

She hates the idea of waking Emma now but she wants to know who this..."Lady"...is.

"My love, please wake up." Regina whispers softly to Emma as she gently shakes her while masking her jealousy.

"'Gina, what? What is it?" Emma asks alarmed. Sitting up, quickly surveying their chambers.

"Emma..nothing is wrong in here. Did you not hear the banging on our door?"

"No, I must have been more tired than I realized." Emma smirks as she reaches for Regina, remembering their earlier rendezvous.

The brunette however, moves out of reach.

"Oh..Mulan is here. She says it's important. About a..woman." Regina relays, looking at Emma for answers about this mystery person who's apparently important to her wife.

"O gods, Zelena!" Emma shrieks out. She hopes the young woman hasn't been hurt or killed. Why else would Mulan be back so early?

The blonde practically stumbles out of bed, still naked, before she starts dressing. She doesn't notice Regina staring intently at her until she's pulling on her boots.

"Regina?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

Emma, taking note of the stern "my queen", realizes a second too late how this actually looks. She had failed to mention Zelena aiding her and the red headed woman's help in getting word to the army that later rescued both of the women she loves.

"Zelena...she found me...helped tend to my wounds and sent word to our council for aide. If it had not been for her help, it would have been nearly impossible for me to come to your rescue. She lives alone and I was worried for her safety as I had heard Leopold's army has been raiding nearby villages and homesteads for supplies. I sent Mulan to ensure her safety. If she's back this quickly it means trouble must have already found the Lady." Emma explains as she approaches her wife. She notes Regina's jealousy while trying to hide her smile. "Doesn't she know I would sacrifice my soul to ensure that she is always happy." Emma thinks.

Regina, a little embarrassed at assuming that Emma would ever behold another quickly accepts her wife's explanation.

"Well then, let's not keep our Knight or your Lady waiting."

They both leave hand in hand after dressing.

"My Queen."

"Mulan? Is she..."

"She is here. In the infirmary. Her home has been burnt to the ground. Nothing remains. I do not know why she's unconscious though, she seems to have no injuries."

"Maybe she used her magic?" Emma thinks out loud.

"She has magic?" Both Regina and Mulan question in unison.

"She called it "parlor tricks" but what if she's like you Regina? And using her magic fully, makes her exhausted to the point of unconsciousness?"

"In theory that could be. She could have expelled a lot trying to save herself." Mulan agrees.

"Then like me hopefully all she needs is rest." Regina inputs.

"Yes, hopefully." Emma says as they come to a stop outside of where the young woman is being tended to.

"Queen Emma just one more thing. I found this." Mulan says as she presents her queen with the crest of a flag she had retrieved at Zelena's. "Three crowns? My Queen I am unfamiliar with this family crest."

Emma herself is perplexed as is Regina who's looking intently at the item.

"Find King Henry after you've rested, see if he is familiar if not we will look to other sources."

"Yes my Queen."

Emma takes a deep breath. She has not forgotten about Leopold or George practically knocking at the gates.

As she ponders their situation she fails to see Regina leave her side. The Queen is speaking to "Doc" the short gray headed man who's been looking after Zelena.

"There's something so familiar about the two women." Emma thinks as Mulan walks off to get some rest close by.

Regina picks Zelena's hand up. She tries to will her magic to life. She feels something stir deep within her. Closing her eyes, she tries to connect to the stirring. Ultimately though she can't quite reach it.

"Doc has said she had no injuries that he can see. She seems like she's just sleeping." Regina relays to Emma who visually inspects Zelena for any injuries. None are found that she can see.

"Then my love we shall let her rest. There are more pressing things to attend too."

"I wish to stay with her a bit."

"Of course. I will not be long." Emma says after a moment. She leans down and connects their lips in a soft parting kiss.

"I will wait here." Regina replies as Emma spares one last glance to Zelena.

Emma waves to Mulan who has made her self a makeshift bed close by.

"Rest well my knight."

"Thank you my Queen."

Emma makes her way to the look out tower closest to the attacking army's position. It looks so calm and quiet you'd never think that they are trying to destroy the kingdom in its path.

"I'm afraid there was not much movement my Queen." Jon says rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Mist clearly bellowing from his mouth on the cold early morning. They are soon joined by other commanders who pretty much gives their Queen the same information before they disperse.

"Hmm...they must not hand been able to navigate the marshes in the dark."

"Quite possible. He must also know of some danger that the swamp lands possesses. Who knows what lurks in that dank waters." Jon adds.

"Still we keep on our toes. He did not saddle an army to come all this way for nothing." Emma warns.

"You are right my Queen. He most certainly did not."

With the morning light slowly illuminating the kingdom, the people there have started milling about. A small trickle of them are starting to move towards the main castle including Daniel's messenger, Aurora, who had a harder time getting back into the kingdom than she anticipated. She turns to look upon the White Queen standing amongst her men on the wall.

"She would certainly behead the man sending this message if she knew to whom said message was going to be delivered to." She thinks to herself as she pulls her cloak more securely over her head before turning and heading to her target.

As Emma turns to survey to back wall, she begins to feels a strange sensation.

It feels like an itching to head into battle and claim victory. An odd sense of invincibility overcomes her. Even though after years of training she's built a great self confidence in her abilities she realizes this way that she feels is a bit more pointed. It is opposite to that feeling she gets when she's doubting her relationship with Regina.

"Gods, what is wrong with me?" She wonders. Looking around she feels like the air itself is vibrating. She leaves the rampart and staggers off but instead of making her way back to Regina, she finds herself back in her wife's bedchamber where her weapons and armor are.

"My Queen are you feeling unwell? Shall I fetch queen Regina?" Her guards enquires again before she closes the door on them.

Emma doesn't hear them though. She ignores everything but the sheathed sword.

She walks right up to Excalibur, the reforged sword that she had used to destroy Rumpelstiltskin, as if on autopilot.

Grabbing the hilt a rush of blinding energy hits her. Shaking it off, the Queen unsheathes the weapon.

Emma can't believe her eyes. How had she not seen this before? Her name is written there. Perfectly etched. She wonders if the person cleaning the blade had done this but quickly realizes that it is quite unlikely.

"How...?"

She stumbles back. The sword seems to come to life. It's almost vibrating. She tries to put it down but she can't will herself too do so.

As Excalibur binds itself to her she begins to lose consciousness.

-/-

At the infirmary Regina is still at Zelena's side.

She's starting to worry because Emma has been gone for quite a while. She wonders what could possibly be keeping her.

"Maybe I should ask one of my guards to search her out?" She thinks but as she rises up from the bed there is sudden painful throb in her chest. It knocks the wind out of her.

She looks over to where Mulan is sleeping.

The knight stirs but doesn't wake.

After a few moments it subsides but just as she's about to dismiss it she is drawn towards the large glass window to her left.

Walking closer, she doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary. That is until she looks further out. King George's encampment seems to be on fire. There's smoke bellowing from numerous points where the small army had dug their heels in.

"Wha...what is...?" Regina stammers out.

She wonders if the fighting had started but then she notes that there's not a lot of movement from within the walls of River Run.

Looking down on the rampart, the soldiers there have started gathering. They too have noticed the fires and the ensuing chaos.

"My Queen?" Mulan calls out sleepily.

"I do..I do not understand...Emma...I have to find her."

Mulan is at her Queens side within moments. She too can not believe her eyes. There's no way Emma would ever attack an army especially when there could be room for negotiation.

"I will check on Leopold's encampment."

"I have to find Emma." She chokes out before calling for her guards.

-/-

Regina doesn't even make it down the main hallway before she is intercepted by one of Emma's guards.

"Your majesty! Queen Emma...she...something has happened. She seemed unwell. She had gone back to your chambers but then there were some noises coming from inside. By the time we got in she was gone."

"What do you mean, gone? That's impossible." Regina questions.

"Majesty I do not know where she is. As you know the drop from your balcony would almost certainly kill her." The young man concedes before Regina resumes her trek back to her room with Mulan in tow to do her own inspecting.

"My Queen, you should know. Queen Emma's armor and sword are also gone."

When Regina does get there she notices not much out of place. Their bed still messy from their earlier copulation. Looking beyond though she does see that Emma's armor and her weapons are missing.

Across the way Leopold's encampment seems calm unlike the chaos of the other adversary's encampment.

"We must find her. Now!" Regina screams.

The guards scatter. They'll search but no one would find Emma until later that evening. And even when they do come upon their Queen, only Regina would dare approach.


	13. Chapter 13

(2 chapter update. 13/13)

-/-

Regina is completely wrecked with worry as the sun sets on River Run.

"Where is she!?" She cries as Snow tries to comfort the restless queen.

"Regina...has she seemed different to you lately?"

"Different? What do you mean different? She seems fine to me."

"Maybe I'm mistaken then. I have not known my child for a long time...I could be wrong."

"I do not understand! Please be clear in your words." Regina pleads.

"It's just...this look in her eyes...she reminds me of him..of Rumpelstiltskin."

"What are you saying?" Regina asks. Her eyes searching Snow's for answers.

"Maybe...he has somehow, infected her. When I first crossed paths with him, he was not like the creature you saw. He looked and sounded normal."

"Are you saying he has somehow.."infected" my wife with his darkness?" Regina asks.

"Possibly."

Regina falls to the floor in a tired heap. The thought of Emma turning into the monster that tortured her makes her chest ache.

Snow kneels and hugs her daughter-in-law.

"We will find a way to save her. I promise."

There's a thud on Regina's balcony. A flash of white quickly moves to the bed chambers. Regina is not there but her scent is. Emma holds on to that as the darkness within her recedes. She pulls at her blood covered armor with one hand while trying to shake Excalibur out of the other.

"Re..gina..". She mutters out. "Please.."

Emma stumbles and ends up leaning against the large warm fireplace. Emma tries to focus on her wife's face. Her scent. Her love.

The stifling darkness continues to weaken as the Queen claws her way out of a living nightmare.

She slides down. Her body relaxes in a sitting position.

She's aware that the doors have open. That there are people in the room. Her guards. She fights the urge to eviscerate them.

"My Queen, are you all right." Neal asks from afar.

There is no answer but Neal observes his Queens hold on the hilt of her sword, tighten.

"Do not go near her. I will get Queen Regina." He commands stepping back.

It's not long before Regina, Snow, Henry and others come barreling into the bed chambers.

The sight before Regina doesn't deter her one bit from approaching Emma.

"Regina maybe you should not." Henry warns his daughter.

"She needs me." Regina replies as she focuses on Emma.

"Do we even know if she is still herself?" Someone asks from the small gathered crowd.

Emma is sat by the fireplace. Her hair obscures her face. Regina recognizes the blood covered sword in Emma's grasp.

"Everyone be quiet or leave." Regina commands before she turns to approach her wife.

There are scurrying footsteps behind her as people leave the chambers but she's not deterred. She will not let Emma become like..him.

"My love, can you hear me?" She tries. "Emma if you can hear me please..say something."

The closer she gets the more Emma seems to calm.

Regina does not relent when her wife fails to answer. She moves slowly and even closer.

"Emma...I'm here. Can you hear me my love? Please say something."

"R'...''gina..stay...away...something..." Emma tries to say. If Regina comes closer and she hurts the brunette because she cannot control what ever this is, she knows she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Fight it Emma. Please if you love me you'll fight it."

"I do love you, more than anything." Emma thinks.

Regina slowly reaches for the hand that holds Excalibur.

Every remaining person behind her holds their breath. If Queen Emma attacks Queen Regina, how would they all explain failing to act? How will they explain letting Regina take this risk?

Regina's warm palms makes contact with Emma's cold, blood covered hands.

The blonde concentrates on her touch. Her warmth.

Every memory from the moment she had met Regina begins to flood her mind.

The sword falls to the floor as Emma falls into her wife's embrace.

"My love...look at me, what happened?" Regina asks softly as she holds the shaking woman. She notices the sword. It has Emma's name on it. "Impossible." She thinks.

"'Gina...I'm cold." Emma says shakily. Her teeth chattering despite the warmth from both the fire and Regina's body.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Regina says. "Your clothes are soaked through."

"Take...it...the sword...move it away from me."

Mulan, brave as always, steps forward and carefully picks up Excalibur. She feels nothing as her gloved hand wraps around the hilt.

"Hide...hide it away." Emma pleads weakly.

"I will my Queen." The knight says before she turns to Henry who nods for her to follow him..

The further away the blade is from Emma's grasp the more lucid she becomes.

Though she still feels it calling to her, she only needs to look up at her wife's eyes full of love and concern, to fight the urge to posses it.

Regina, after a while manages to get Emma partially undressed.

The only other person left in the room, Snow, who's eyes never leaves her child. "How could she have let this happen?" Emma is now plagued by the same evil that had for years tortured her. She wants to scream until her lungs give out at the gods but she needs to be strong for both Emma and the woman whom she knows holds her daughters heart.

Her worry only dissipates when she sees the way Emma reacts to Regina. "True love, is the most powerful magic but can it break Emma free of this darkness?" She wonders.

"I am going to have the bath filled. I will be back to help you take her there." Snow says after noticing the blood and mud soaked armor and clothing had been stripped from Emma.

Regina nods to acknowledge Snow but she never breaks eye contact with Emma.

"Em, can you stand?"

The blonde does so shakily, but she does manage to stand upright.

She so ashamed at what had transpired throughout the day that suddenly she can't seem to meet Regina's intense, questioning gaze.

Regina who has already pulled Emma's boots of starts working at her trousers.

"Regina...I..I am so very sorry...I do not know what came over me.."

"You owe me no apologies Emma, I love you so very much. We will get through this, I promise." Regina replies as she leans forward to lightly kiss her beloved.

Regina steps away after a moment. She wraps Emma in a blanket as she hears Snow's approaching footsteps.

Even though she knows the woman is well aware of Emma's body, she still does not want the older woman to see the many battle scars her daughter had incurred over the years while searching for her. The last thing she needs is to feel guilty for the many things Emma had to endure to find her.

"It's ready." Snow says walking up to Emma.

"Thank you, I can take care of her from here." Regina replies. "If you could do me one favor?".

"Name it."

"In the infirmary is a guest of ours, Lady Zelena. Please can you look after her until she wakes?"

"I will." Snow says. She takes Emma's face in her hand before she engulfs her child in a tight warm hug. "I love you Emma."

"I love you to mother."

Moments later Snow steps out and Regina leads Emma to the bath.

Under almost any other circumstance, Regina would be so aroused by Emma's body on display that she would not be able to think properly but now as the blonde disrobes and sinks into the warm water, all that she feels is worried.

She picks up a wash cloth and starts at the top. She works until she cleans Emma from head to toes. Regina holds back a sob as she notices the blonde has scars on her that she has never seen before.

Scrubbed clean, Regina wraps her wife in warm cloths before taking her back to her chambers. The fire still roaring and crackling are the only sounds heard. A far cry from the earlier mass of voices.

Regina dries Emma off, eying her wife's muscular frame to see any new scars.

Emma forgoes her clothing.

Instead she slips a warm blanket around herself.

"Will you be okay for a moment?" Regina asks before retreats to the water closet to clean her self up. The blonde nods.

Standing in the small room, Regina finally lets the silent sobs that she has been holding back all day, out.

"Emma is safe. She is here. That's all that matters right now. When the sun rises we will tend to the repercussions of her actions but for now, she is safe and she is here." Regina thinks taking deep breaths before heading back to her Queen.

She finds Emma on the floor in front of the large fire place. The blonde seems to be in a trance.

"Emma?"

"Yes my love?"

Regina walks over to the blonde hurriedly. She kneels and takes her wife's ever expressive face in the palms of her hands.

"My love are you with me?"

"I am." Emma replies just before Regina leans in to lay a heated kiss on her lips.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Regina asks.

"I...was here then I wasn't. I can not quite explain what has happened Regina. I..." Emma tried to explain.

"Was it the sword?"

"I think it's more than just the sword."

"Emma, King George...did you...is he alive?"

"I...killed him." Emma says immediately owning up what she had done. She absolutely expects Regina to be angry with her but the brunette shows zero signs of being so.

"Everything will be okay Emma. I promise my love we will endure this together. I love you." Regina says as she climbs onto Emma's lap. Kissing her wife, reassuringly.

"I should have told you earlier that...I felt like something was happening but when I'm close to you I feel..normal? I do not know if that's the right word."

"Could my magic be what's keeping you "normal"?"

"Maybe." Emma says shutting her eyes. She leans her face in the crook of Regina's neck. While George may have met the same fate on the battlefield, she did not want his end to be that way. She pulls Regina in closer. The blonde listens intently to the thumping of her wife's heart. She lets it lull her into safety.

-/-

Almost out of time, Aurora makes one last attempt to deliver Daniel's letter. She takes a large feast of food to the Queen and her wife as per king Henry's wishes.

Before she is granted access though she will have to get past by the guards. One in particular is adamant that she not enter because "Queen Regina has demanded privacy".

"Fine then I shall let King Henry know the food has been refused by the guards." She replies. Before she turns to walk away she is stopped.

"You know the protocol, everything has to be tasted before you are to present it to her majesties." Mulan relents as she thinks of Queen Emma being gone all day and Regina being unable to consume any food.

"Of course." She says noticing Mulan stepping to the door. She knocks lightly hoping her Queen will not be angry at her intrusion.

Regina is happy for nourishments being brought.

She opens the door and lets the young girl who's been known to her for as long as she can remember.

"Aurora is it?"

"Yes my Queen."

"Thank you, I hadn't even thought of food."

"Your father, my Queen he has sent it." She says as she turns to leave. She takes a deep breath and turns back.

"My Queen, apologies but I have a message for you." She whispers quickly.

Regina eyes the girl suspiciously but then she reaches forward and takes the letter. She immediately recognizes the seal. She doesn't acknowledge the girl as she turns her back.

Aurora loses her nerves and quickly exits the room when she notices Emma staring at them. She notes that Regina had not seen that her wife was looking at them. She hopes the letter is only read by the intended receiver. As of now for the most part she has done her job she thinks as she slinks away into the darkened hallways. Mulan's suspicious gaze fixed on her.

-/-

"Have you not lurked in the shadows long enough? Do come into the light dear." Cora hisses to the cloaked figure.

"You know I never imagined I would have ever seen you in such a position. Prisoner in your own castle."

"Well my husband has a flair for the dramatic I'm afraid."

"Your husband is a good man. One of whom you did not deserve."

"Well we can't all have a "true love" husbands can we Queen Snow?"

"Hmmm tell me Cora all those years ago when we first met, did you imagine your daughter would become my daughter-in-law?"

Cora's face sours immediately.

Snow paces in front of the warded cell.

"I suppose it is karma. The universe repaying you for what you had done to me." Snow continues

"I swear I did not know who Rumple was. What he was. I was merely trying to guide him away from Regina back then." Cora tries to explain.

"Really you were trying to protect the daughter you later tried to have murdered?"

"I was! I just...everything spiraled. I regret all the pain I have caused."

"Does Henry even know? What you did?!"

"He does...what I tried to do to Regina. He knows but as for what I did to you, he does not know. I'm so sorry Snow. I panicked. You had "true loves" magic. I thought it would protect you!"

"Well it didn't! I lost my husband. I missed so much of Emma's life, Now you need to make amends." Snow cries.

"I already am."

"You're not. The pain you have caused me and mine.. you need to do more."

Cora paces her cell. She's more than aware of the horrible mistakes she has made. Including the nasty secret of being the one who destroyed Emma's family in an effort to keep Rumpelstiltskin away from Regina after he had gotten wind of her magical abilities when she was just a child. The good it did anyways because he still got hold of her child.

"Name it. And it will be done." She concedes finally.

"The darkness that Rumpelstiltskin sort to unleash has taken hold of Emma. I need you to find a way to unbind her. Not just for me or your self but for the daughter you claim to love so much. She suffers every moment Emma is in pain. And should my child perish so too will yours because I can see she won't live without Emma."

"It will be done." Cora says to Snow immediately realizing the magic she had been sensing lately had been more than Regina's.

The petit graying woman turns to leave.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about...him." Cora asks suddenly.

Snow stops dead in her tracks. Her beloved had been gone from her life for so long yet her love for him has never ebbed.

"He has them all you know. Leopold. He took the dwarves and your King."

"How do you know?! Answer me?"

"I heard it from Leopold himself."

Snow turns back to Cora. She steps forward and takes the ward off. Smashing the vials to pieces.

"Lets go Cora. You have much amends to make."

"I can not leave, Henry...his rule is that I am to stay here...always. Those charms, the wards...none of them truly can hold me. I stay here because it is a deserved fate far more generous than I should have gotten."

"You mean, all this time you could have left, you just chose not to?"

"Yes. And I will only leave if Henry and Regina wishes it."

"Then so be it. Tomorrow all will be undone."

-/-


	14. Chapter 14

I do not do not know if anyone is still reading this fic but I aim to continue writing until the end as I have fallen a bit in love with these characters. I know I have a long way to go in learning to write properly but with two jobs it's hard to get time to do so. I'd love any advice any one of you can give on how to improve my writing even though it's just a hobby at this point.

Also to the person who requested a pregnant!regina one shot. I will write it as soon as time permits.

Thank you for sticking with this story despite my lack of updates.

-/-

"Explain to me again why no one can say exactly what has happened over at George's camp?" Leopold rants, angrily slamming his fist down on the large wooden table that held his morning meal.

"Father, please calm down." Daniel pleads looking between his father and the small group of wounded soldiers who had made their way into his camp overnight.

"Your majesty I assure you that not one single soldier from River Run breeched the encampment. It..it was something else." A young man tries to explain.

"It was the White Queen. I saw her my self with my own two eyes. She beheaded king George right in front of me." A second soldier, clutching his right arm says adamantly.

"What you are saying is impossible!" Leopold replies.

"My king I swear it, on my mothers grave, I swear what I speak is the truth."

"If she did that to almost 500 men single handily, then what chance do we have against both her and her army?" Daniel wonders.

"George was weak and his army was much smaller than ours. We shall carry on." Leopold says after thinking.

"But father..."

"Enough Daniel! We carry on. We do have more allies than just George."

"Allies from where? Midas has abandoned us and George is dead."

The older man doesn't answer. He walks out of the tent leaving his son with one order.

"Have the men at the ready."

"Yes father." Daniel complies defeated. He had hoped this impending battle would not come to fruition but he can see his father is more determined now more than ever to march them all to their deaths. He fears that more drastic means will have to be taken to end this war. His only hope now is that Regina has by now gotten his letter and that she takes his offer into consideration.

-/-

Across the way, said brunette is finally setting eyes upon Daniel's letter.

She breaks the familiar seal and begins to read after taking one last look over at the bed where Emma is sleeping.

"Regina, I hope this letter finds you well. Firstly, I want to apologize for the way I ended our engagement. It was a hasty mistake on my part. I can not fathom since then the horrors you may have had to endure as a consequence of my actions, having to marry someone with a reputation such as the white Queen's. Regina stops reading almost immediately. "What nonsense?" She thinks as she glances over the next paragraph. "...together you and I can end this war. We can save our people from suffering. Please consider what I have asked. If it has not all gone to hell by the time you have read this, then meet me in your garden in two days time at sunset. I will navigate the marshes as you had shown me before. As a show of good faith I shall bring you a present, your wife's father. David I believe is his name." Regina gasps. The thought of making Emma's family whole again makes her actually consider meeting Daniel.

As she plots on how best to proceed, her thoughts are interrupted by a restless stirring from across the room.

"R'gina...where...where are you?" Emma asks as she sleepily feels around the large bed in the dimly lit bedchamber.

"Here, my love, I'm right here." The brunette quickly responds as she slips the letter into a thick book on the small table next to her before making a beeline for Emma.

She presses their lips together, at first Emma does not respond but then the blonde hungrily returns her reassuring kiss. Before she knows what's happening Emma has her flat on her back.

The blonde urges Regina to part her warm thighs before she quickly settles between them. She rolls her hips into Regina's warm core. Her now raging erection roughly grinding down on her wife's barely clothed sex.

"Em-ma...wait my love. Please...maybe you should rest."

"You would deny me?" Emma inquires. All the playfulness that she usually would display, from their past copulation suddenly gone.

"Em...I.." Regina starts but her words are swallowed by Emma's deep kiss. The blonde forces her tongue into her wife's mouth. Regina tries to return the kiss but then the blonde suddenly stops and pulls away.

"I...what...am I doing?" She laments as Regina rises to catch Emma's hands before they cover her face in shame.

"I would never deny you. I am worried because you were exhausted before you fell asleep." Regina explains as she takes in the blonde beauty before her. The color had come back to Emma's cheeks. Even that little Regina is thankful for she thinks as she cups her wife's face in the palm of her hands.

"You know that you are the only thing that has me feeling like myself right now?" Emma muses sadly.

With those words, Regina launches herself into her wife's arms.

"I love you Em. We will get through this." She replies as she sobs softly, her face buried in the crook of Emma's neck.

Regina moves back after a moment. Reaching down for the hem, she pulls the shirt that belongs to Emma, over her head exposing her nakedness to her wife.

When Emma does not reach for her she moves forward to straddle an equally naked Emma.

"Take what is yours." She submits looking deeply into lust filled darkened green eyes.

Emma, hesitant at first, finally complies. Her hands makes their way into Regina's hair. She looks into Regina's eyes, brown orbs now dark with lust shows no unwillingness.

"Mines." Emma says softly before she claims Regina's plump bottom lips.

She slowly sucks on the dark haired beauty's tongue until Regina starts rocking her heated core against her cock.

Regina sucks Emma's questing tongue into her mouth. She revels in the taste and feel of her love. It's makes the ache between her legs increase to an almost painful sensation.

Emma can feel Regina's wetness coating her hardened shaft.

The brunette reaches between them. She positions the thick head of her wife's aching shaft against her entrance.

Emma in turns slides both of her hands to grasp Regina's ass. She squeezes the warm flesh before forcing her wife's heated core down onto her hardness.

Regina gasps. Despite how wet she is, Emma's length and girth is something she is still getting use to.

The blonde, with her hands still on her wife's ass, directs Regina back up. As she leans in to take a dusky nipple into her warm mouth.

She repeats the movements. Over and over again. Slipping deeper into wet heat with every stroke.

"Mmmhmm...Em.." Regina moans before she lightly bites into the blondes muscular shoulder to stifle her wanton moans as the head of her wife cock finds her sweet spot.

Regina forgets how to breathe as Emma turns to adjust their bodies. The blonde still beneath her wife, flattens her feet against the bed before she leans back onto the pillows.

She begins to leverage her deep thrusts. Pumping her hips up to slip easily in and out of her wife's sopping core. Regina is so wet even though she has not yet climaxed Emma can feel warm liquid dripping down her shaft. After an few minutes her wife begins to shudder over her as her orgasm hits.

Regina stills completely. Her eyes shut as she chases the euphoric sensation brought on by their love making.

Emma pulls the breathless woman above her, into a searing kiss. She keeps pumping her hips up. Taking shallow strokes until Regina indicates that she wants more.

"Emma. Deeper. I need..my love I need you please." Regina pleads after a minute.

She complies, still thrusting up.

Emma rocks her hips faster as Regina bares down on her, their ragged, lust filled breaths permeates the large room.

The soft warmth of Regina's tight pussy continues to welcome Emma's invading cock as she begs to be taken.

"Just like that my love, please...more...Em." The brunette Queen cries out before Emma rolls them over.

The blonde almost folds Regina in half as they scramble for each other when her cock slips out of her wife's tight pussy. They feel around like amateurs in bed until the blonde takes hold of her shaft. She runs the thick length along her wife's slit.

She listens to the little hitch in Regina's moans when the head of her cock roughly slides over her wife's clit.

Emma teases the beautiful brunette until she's wantonly rutting against her.

Nothing makes the blonde warrior happier than being allowed to fuck the beauty beneath her until she's thoroughly satisfied all of Regina's needs.

Irritated at Emma's teasing, the brunette takes hold of the blondes veiny cock. She jerks the thick shaft before she lets her nails scrape the underside of Emma's balls.

The loud moans that action elicits from Emma makes Regina even more wet.

She cants her hips up and urges the blonde to slip back into her aching core.

Emma sets back up on her arms. She starts a slow pace, rolling her hips to create friction between their heated bodies as she looks down on the brunette, biting her lips to stifle her moans.

Regina once again reaches between them. She finds her clit and begins to squeeze the tiny bud between two of her fingers as Emma amps up her vigorous thrusting.

Seeing her wife touching herself makes Emma more wanton. She starts to roughly plow into the now reddened slit. Fucking the tiny brunette until she squirts her warm cum onto her shaft and balls.

Emma ceases moving. She is spent. Her body aches despite her raging need to be intimate with Regina.

The brunette's slim fingers finally leaves her clit.

She give a satisfied smile while looking up at Emma while lightly scraping her nails down Emma's taut abdomen.

She reaches up to pull the blonde into a heated kiss. The movement causes Emma's cock to slip further into her still spasming pussy.

Regina's still contracting walls triggers Emma's orgasm.

The blonde disconnects their lips.

She buries her face in the crook of Regina's neck, growling softly as she jerks her hips up, burying her dick deeper into her wife's warmth.

Regina allows the rough thrusts until Emma finally settles. She realizes after a few moments that her love has indeed fallen asleep, still buried almost to the hilt inside of her.

She relishes in the feel of the still throbbing shaft.

"My love." She whispers into Emma's hair. No answer comes from her Queen, just her slow, steady breaths.

"I love you." She sobs as Emma's cock finally softens and slips out of her.

She falls asleep shortly after.

Not one thought is given about anything else but Emma as she pulls the blonde closer into her safe embrace.

-/-

"Please Regina, meet with your mother. She may have means to save Emma. Please." Snow pleads to her unmoved daughter-in-law.

"She tried to have me killed...and Emma...she almost died in my arms because of decisions my mother made. What makes you think she would be of any help?"

"Regina, this evil will consume my daughter. Your wife. Any and every option that we can use to save her should be explored."

"Why is she the first option?" Regina almost cries in frustration.

"Because she knew Rumpelstiltskin." Snow admits after a moment.

"What?!" Regina croaks out as she looks over to Emma who's unmoved and seemingly uninterested in the conversation happening right before her.

"Before he became...well, what you saw him to be in the end, he was just a man. There is so much to be explained but all that matters now is that Cora knows of him. She has powerful magic and she can help. And Regina, we need all the help we can get."

"I...what if she tries to hurt us again? I can not risk it...I can not risk Emma."

"I think she has deep remorse for what she has done. I'm not asking you to forgive her. But she has said that only yours and your father's words will make her leave the tower."

Regina thinks for a moment. She thinks of Emma still wrapped in her embrace as they awoke after their copulation earlier that morning. Of how she would do anything to save her.

"My love, what do you think?" Regina asks turning to a very quiet Emma who had settled into a comfy chair in front of the large warm fireplace some time ago.

"I do not fear your mother. This thing inside me...Regina, my mother is right we need all the help we can get. It's worth a try if you are comfortable with it." Emma says after a moment. "Regina, If I am comprised by this...darkness, what good will I be when Leopold attacks?"

Regina relents. She knows that for now she will have to put aside her anger for her mother to save the one whom has become the most precious to her.

"Good then?" Snow asks seeing Regina abiding her pleas just by the expression on her face.

"Yes, I will speak to father shortly." Regina says as she kneels in front of the blonde. "Are you hungry, my love?"

"I am."

"Then let's eat before we head out. Snow would you like to join us?"

The older brunette smiles at the couple. She can feel the love resonating off of the two women. She is so happy to even witness this despite the circumstances.

"I would love to but Lady Zelena has yet to wake and Mulan, I am sure needs some relief. I aim to make my way there now."

"Thank you." Emma says softly. She had not forgotten about the woman, hopefully she'd be awake soon.

Snow walks up an wraps Emma in her arm before planting a kiss atop her child's head.

Emma holds one of her arms there keeping the woman in place until she'd been content that she could go a while without her mothers embrace.

"Please do come find me when you are ready to face Queen Cora." Snow says as she squeezes Regina's hand before heading out.

The door closes and the two women sit there in silence until there is a sharp growl from Emma's stomach.

"Well then, let's get you fed." Regina smiles as the blonde pulls her to her feet.

-/-

"Is everything prepared for later?"

"Yes my lord, just as you wanted." An older man who had been Daniel's council in the last few years, replies as they walk briskly through the camp.

"No one must know of this Marcus." Daniel warns.

"I know very well that the consequence of your father finding out what we are doing will mean death for us."

"We are dead anyway should the white Queen unleash her army on us." Daniel counters.

"Are you sure your former fiancée will be there?"

"I hope she will."

"I still am not sure this is the best approach."

"I was not sure either but our options are very limited. If this works we will all be marching home within two days. My army is filled with so many people needed by their families. We can not let this war happen."

"You have grown to be an admirable young man. You will make a great king one day."

"I wish it did not have to be like this. But we must carry on."

"Very well, we will meet at sunset."

"Oh, Marcus; what of the dwarves?"

"They are still in the dungeon. But will be set free once we succeed here."

The prince nods in agreement before he turns to leave.

"Please Regina, be there." He whispers into the cold morning air.

-TBC


	15. Chapter 15

"Regina, my child are you certain this is the best way?" Henry asks again, unsure if releasing Cora is the best idea.

"With mother, I do not know any more what is the right way but as Snow has said we should explore any means necessary to save Emma." Regina replies stoically to her father while they ascend the stairs to her mothers cell.

As Emma's grip tightens on her hand on the walk up, her mind wanders to Snow.

Regina has realized in the little time she has known Emma's mother that she wishes to see the woman who brought her love into the world, happy.

Several times she has thought about pulling her aside to discuss Daniel's proposition but she quickly subdues herself. She can not let the woman get her hopes up, if this is a trap then she's not sure how Snow would react to another disappointment.

Regina instead focuses on the task at hand. Getting through this "meeting" with her mother. Hopefully by the end of the day she would also have Emma's council on what should be done.

She looks back at Emma just behind her. The blonde has barely spoken since breakfast but Regina will give her the time, strength and love she needs to find herself again.

"Very well." she hears reply breaking her from her thoughts.

Henry looks over at his daughter-in-law who's uncharacteristically quite. He wishes he could do more to help. The vibrant, commanding Queen who had rode into his kingdom not two days ago looks to be a shell of herself.

Regina comes face to face with her mother for the first time in months. She says nothing at first.

"Regina...you came? Henry."

"Cora." He replies acknowledging his wife.

"Mother." Regina replies stiffly.

"Queen Emma..." Cora starts.

"Do not address her. You will not speak to her." Regina warns angrily.

"Regina..." Emma tries to intervene.

"No Emma! This is my one condition."

"How then do you propose that this will work Regina?" Cora continues.

"I do not know mother but you always seem to find a way around a problem. You can do so now." Is all Regina replies in finality.

The older woman waits for Regina to lay into her more with insults and questions but it does not come.

"Very well I can certainly try. I will however need my spell book and access to where I store my magic supplies."

Both Henry and Regina look at Cora in a bit of disbelief. Had she really hidden not just Regina's magic from everyone but also her self and some sort of grotto that she hung out in to do magic?

"Whatever. Shall we leave? Emma and I have other things to attend to."

"Certainly. Please, lead the way." Cora replies. Still unnerved at the fact that Regina was being cold towards her. Not, she knew, that she deserved anything other than that.

-/-

"She's awake?"

"Yes my queen." Mulan confirms to Emma. "She is however confused as to where she is and how she got here."

The women leave to meet up with Snow and the others after leaving Henry to escort Cora to where she needs to be.

"I have to go! They are going to destroy my home!" Zelena shrieks.

"My lady there is no home for you to go back to. It had already been burnt to ashes when she found you."

"She? Of whom do you speak?"

"Me. She speaks of me." Mulan says as she enters the room followed by Emma and Regina.

"You...you saved me?" Zelena asks bewildered looking at the beautiful girl covered in her knights armor.

"On my Queen's orders." Mulan replies, gesturing to her Queen.

It is only then Zelena looks past the knight to the Queen she had just days ago saved.

"Queen Emma?" What happened to you?" Zelena inquires curiously as she approaches the cagey blonde.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks the woman who had definitely seen her in a more battered condition.

"Your...aura. Something disturbs it. How are you even still standing?" Zelena says as she continues to examine Emma.

"Do you have magic? Emma mentioned that you did?" Regina blurts out after noticing Zelena's proximity to her wife.

"Pardon me, you are?"

"Regina, I am Emma's wife." The brunette replies proudly.

"Ah your majesty my apologies." Zelena replies as she continues to inspect Emma. "Now I can see why you charged back into that forest." The feisty redhead comments in a low whisper to Emma.

"Not to worry." Regina replies.

"And yes I do have magic. But alas I'm not very good at using it." She replies turning her full attention to Regina.

"Can you heal yourself?"

"I...do not know...is that what you think happened? That I magically healed myself?"

"Quite possibly. I have magic as well but unfortunately I can not seem to...access it at will."

"Ah...well I've had the ability to use mine since childhood but my parents hated it so I rarely practiced."

"But you do know how to maybe you can teach me?"

"I would be honored to." Zelena replies before she turns back to Emma. "So are you going to tell me what happened to you or do I have to guess?"

-/-

"So you stabbed the imp with a "magical sword" now you think you are "infected" by some evil spell connected to the sword?"

"Just about."

"What's the sword?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well such a powerful weapon must have a name. What is it?"

"I...I do not know." Emma replies confused. She feels like she does know. Like the name is on the tip of her tongue but she can't quite say it.

"Great." Snow pipes up from the back. "Zelena once you've eaten and had a bath, you, Mulan and I will head down to the library to look for magical swords."

"We can all help." Regina volunteers.

"Actually you should keep an eye on Cora." Snow says as she takes Regina's hand to lead her away from Emma. "And maybe I'd like Emma to not be anywhere near what we may uncover."

"Cora? There was a lady named Cora who would always visit me when I was younger." Zelena muses out loud after a moment, what seems like irrelevant information. "Right so you spoke of food?"

"Snow are you sure?"

"Yes, now go, keep an eye on your mother and keep Emma distracted."

-/-

"Regina, please let me explain." Cora says immediately. She knew this was something she had to face. Her daughters wrath. But she'd make her peace now. Not because she deserved it herself but because Regina deserved it.

"The only thing I would like you to explain is how you got up here."

"Magic." Cora replies simply. Maybe it's best that Emma hears this as well."

"My wife is asleep. I will not wake her so she can hear your rantings of self pity." Regina replies just above a hushed whisper. "If you want some morsel of forgiveness so you can sleep at night then you do not get to make the time it happens. Father does and I do. We may forgive you on our time not yours!"

"I do not seek forgiveness. I do not deserve it. But allow me to say my peace as it may help the situation. I have made some horrid choices along the way but I can't ever forgive myself for the decisions that directly hurt you and the ones you love." Cora starts without interruption from Regina. "But I swear to you Regina I will see Emma free of this. For you."

"Mother I can not do this right now."

"When you were born I thought you were the most precious thing in the world." Cora tearfully continues. "You were so tiny. So beautiful. Immediately I was terrified that you to would have magic. Like I did. Thankfully your magic did not show itself until later on. At the stables."

"Rocinante?" He was ill then he was not. I...healed him?" Regina questions.

"Yes. You saved him. But in doing so you attracted something...evil to you. Rumpelstiltskin. He came looking for the source of that magic. Not only did I have the fear of your father finding out about our magic but now I had this strange man closing in on you and your abilities."

"What did you do?"

"Something I regret doing even today. I told him of the king and queen who had the most powerful magic." Cora says, hesitant to reveal the next part. "I told him about Emma's parents true love magic."

"You're the reason why Emma...why she lost her mother?" Regina cries angrily.

"I did it for you Regina. To keep you safe."

"Hah..."to keep me safe", that's rich coming from you."

"Regina, Leopold, he had convinced me that it was a better option than allowing Emma to discover and potentially mine that power you have. There's not a day I do not regret following him. I did try to stop him later on but he...just would not relent."

"Did you and he..were you two together? Were you unfaithful to father?"

Cora does not answer but she doesn't have to verbalize anything. Regina already knows the truth.

"Wait...did you tell him about the sword?"

"I may have...in passing. He was intrigued. I paid no mind because the sword was useless broken as Rumpelstiltskin had said to me."

"I can not deal with this right now. I just...mother, how could you?" Regina rages as she paces the balcony.

"I know...Regina. I know I was...I am a horrible person but maybe I can still help Emma. It is the least I can do after what I did to her."

"After you did what to me?" Emma asks making her presence known.

"Mother, don't!" Regina warns.

"She deserves to know. I will not allow you to bare the burden of my secret." Cora says to her daughter.

"Regina, what does she speak of?" Emma asks more agitated.

"Emma, my love please I do not want you to get upset. I need you to stay calm."

"Regina, it is going to be fine let me explain to her. Emma it was my fault. I was the reason he took your mother. He misguidedly though "true loves magic" was the most powerful magic because I led him to believe so. He wanted to make this broken sword he had whole again. He was an unstable man and I wanted him no where near Regina." Cora fesses up before Regina could stop her babbling.

There is silence for what seems like eternity before Emma finally finds her voice.

"So...you were why? Do you know how much he tortured my mother?! My family is in shambles! He almost killed my wife." Emma begins to rage.

"All those horrific things and I would not change a thing Emma. I had no idea he could get so far with what little I had told him. If he had gotten to Regina back then, sure you and your family would be fine but what of Regina? You have seen what he could do in a days time imagine what he could do to her in months...in years, if she survived. She was just a child." Cora replies calmly.

"Do you have any idea how may people I have killed as a consequence?" Emma continues not taking in any information that Cora is spilling. She vaguely hears Regina say her name but she's too far gone to stop now.

"Would you trade all those people for Regina's life?"

Emma stops. It's the last thing she remembers hearing before her eyes go dark.

-/-

When the guards find Emma hours later in front of King Henry's impenetrable vault, her hands look to have been broken and healed with dry blood caking it.

"Lay her here and summon the doctor." Regina cries. She takes Emma's hands in her own. The unconscious blonde doesn't move.

Regina concentrates and wills her magic to work. For the first time it comes to life as summoned, in a rush, glowing brightly against Emma's pale skin.

The blonde doesn't wake though.

At the doorway Cora smiles at the first break they have gotten.

"What could you possibly be happy about? She could have killed you." Henry admonishes his former wife.

Cora brushes that off with the wave of her hand.

"She could not get into the vault? Where her sword is I presume?"

"No it does not look like she could get in." Henry agrees.

"You know what that means, right?" Cora continues.

"If she can not get in, she also cannot get out if we lock her in there." Regina answer from the bed. Horrified at the prospect of Emma being locked away for any reason.

After what she had seen Emma do while she argued with Cora.

Regina for once was grateful that her mother had magic and had known a barrier spell that protected herself from Emma's wrath.

She had watched in horror as the blonde tore at the invisible bubble that protected her mother.

When Emma could not get through she had simply disappeared in the wink of an eye after seeing the terrified look on Regina's face.

Regina would stay with her wife. Cleaning the blood caked on her hands. Finding no wounds or broken bones underneath she sighed in relief. Exhausted, she lays down next to Emma. She kisses her queen on her cheeks before she drifts off into a fitful sleep.

Regina would awake in a hurry at sundown remembering Daniel's letter.

A decision had to be made. Should she risk it?

Looking down at Emma. She knew the blonde was not in any condition to accompany her.

Leaning down she kisses her blonde love lightly on the lips before she decides to do what she thinks is best.

"Forgive me." She whispers before she leaves Emma's side.

"Summon the Queen's mother to sit at Emma's bedside." She commands.

"Mulan, follow me."

-/-

Though the fog obscures them a bit, Regina can very much still make out the outline of four people exiting a small boat docked on the side of the river.

Daniel approaches first followed by two men she does not recognize and one she does. David. A splitting image of his brother, James.

"Daniel." Regina calls out as she regards the man she was once betrothed to.

"Regina?" The young man replies. "This is Marcus Bain and his brother Sandor. I am sure you recognize his majesty." Daniel continues as Regina almost gawks at Sandor, who's face is almost completely covered in scars from being burnt down the side of his face.

"I do. It is an honor to meet you despite the circumstances." Regina says as she focuses on David who seems to be a bit subdued.

Her eyes scans back over to the sandy blonde haired man in front of her. Daniel looks more gaunt and pale than Regina has ever remembered him being. Some parts of her deep down almost feels sorry for the man.

"I do not have much time. I must get back to Emma."

"Well then let's get on with it. My trade is simple, as a show of good faith I will return his majesty." Daniel says as he gestures to the silent man behind him. "And as a trade you will get your wife to agree to letting my army past the one she has flanking us from the back, so that we may return to our home."

Regina at first wonders how he could possibly know about the reinforcement troops secretly being led by Merlin to flank Leopold's army from behind when the attack begins.

"We both know Leopold would never surrender to Emma. How exactly are you going to just take his army and leave? Nothing short of a coup will take him from a position of power." Regina replies shaking from her wondering.

"You let me take care of father. I just want your word that we can have safe passage. Whatever my father's endgame, I am not willing to risk this kingdoms future for it."

"Daniel..."

"Regina..."

They both start but then movement in the background interrupts their discussion.

Daniel fully expects that Regina has guards placed close by, but then Emma walks out of the shadows.

The woman is more beautiful than Daniel had expected. Tall, blonde and in premium form. She moves almost fluidly towards them but then he notices the closer she gets the paler she looks.

"Well, what do we have here? My wife, commiserating with the enemy." Emma observes unamused.

"Em!" Regina tries to speak but Emma struts right past her.

"My name is Prince Daniel and I am here hoping to form a truce." The blonde man says quickly stepping up to Emma.

"You want to form a "truce"? And your way to do that is through my wife?"

"Emma?" A confused voice comes from behind Daniel.

"Father?!" The stunned blonde asks, confused.

"A gesture of good faith." Daniel repeats as Emma ignores and walks past him. "If you let my army past my first order will be to free the seven dwarves that were taken along with your father."

"Is..that you my child?" David slurs. Emma's eyes connects with his and the blonde softens her stance.

"Father are you really here?" Emma asks as she tries to hug David. She's quickly stopped by the two burly men who Daniel waves off so the long needed reunion could continue.

"Emma. I missed you so much." He cries the stench of alcohol coming off of him burns Emma's nostrils.

"Is he drunk?"

"Yes. Unfortunately he tried escaping quite a few times. We had very little time to quell his heroic efforts. Rather than breaking bones we chose liquor. Although I must say the violence was a close second." Sandor replies.

"Very well." Emma replies. "Guards! Summon my mother at once. And take them to the dungeon." She commands, referring to Daniel and his men.

"Emma, no please listen. You have to let him go back. If not, my love come sunrise thousands of men will die." Regina pleads.

"Do you wish to go with him?" Emma asks.

"What?! No! Why would you ever think that?" Regina quickly intervenes between Daniel, his men and Emma's guards. She's the only one without a weapon drawn besides David, who's being carried off by Mulan.

"Well you are meeting the man in the dark of night behind my back. How would I know your intention?"

"Emma I did this for you! My love you are in no position to fight." She cries. "That "thing" in my father's vault is driving you mad. Can't you see?" She finishes speaking barely above a whisper.

"Regina I..." Daniel starts.

"Shut up Daniel." Regina quickly says to the man who unlikely does not know the danger he's in as Emma grows even more unstable and unpredictable.

"What will people think when they hear about this Regina? Do you not care about my reputation?" Emma asks as her judgement gets even more clouded.

"Since when do you care what people think Emma?" The brunette replies as she steps cautiously towards her agitated wife.

She finally gets close enough to take Emma's hand.

"If I let him go and he betrays us I will kill them all!" Emma sneers.

"My love would he even come here if he were going to? Think about it. What benefit does he gain if he betrays you?" Regina asks. Her eyes never leaving Emma's.

"Majesty, I assure you that all I want is peace. If I had come waving a white flag at your front gates my father would have had me beheaded on my return. I trust Regina, it is the only reason why my letter went to her and not you."

"Emma, my love. I would never betray you."

The blonde relents momentarily. Though thoughts of betrayal scrapes at her sanity. She always fights her way back to one conclusion. Regina's love. Unrelenting. Absolute. True. It is her salvation. And she believes in it like holy men believe in prayer.

"I will give your army passage to leave on the condition that neither you nor your father will ever return to these lands."

"I accept those terms." Daniel agrees as he turns to hurry back before he is missed from his encampment.

"One more thing". Emma says as she drops Regina's hands. "You will kneel and accept me as your queen before you leave tonight." Emma commands, stepping past Regina.

"Emma is that really necessary?" Regina asks upset at her wife's request.

"This is how it's always done. He kneels and swears fealty as other royalty have in the past."

"Emma, please."

"Why do you care if he does or not?" Emma asks as her jealousy seeps through once more.

"Regina, it is fine." Daniel and the two men with him all kneel. "I prince Daniel accept you as my Queen. I swear fealty only to you."

Regina's eyes never leaves Emma's face. She sees the blonde take joy in what she has just done. For a moment she's not sure if what she has just witnessed is Emma or the darkness that's infecting her.

Regina shakes her head scoffing at the blonde as she walks back towards the castle. Leaving the Emma almost sneering at the men who've already left their shores.

Emma only looks away when she notices Regina's retreating form.

Guilt, quickly flaring in her chest.

"Gods, what have I just done."

-TBC


	16. Chapter 16

"David?!" Snow screeches as she lays eyes upon her beloved. Though apart for many years she can see he still looks very much the same sans some greying hair and deeper worry lines on his face. "Is this really happening?" She wonders.

"Snow?" The drunken man slurs a bit before sobering quickly as his long lost love comes into view. "I've found you." He thinks as he sprints towards his wife.

"Is it really you?" Snow question as she stop short then slowly approaches David before he too halts then slowly moves forward to engulf his wife in a tight embrace.

It's only a moment when their lips meet in a long over due kiss.

"I have missed you so my Queen." David lovingly confesses.

"So have I, my King." The brunette woman breathes out. Her thumbs stroking the handsome face of the man she lovingly called Charming.

"Have you seen Emma?"

"Yes at the rivers edge." David replies happy to be reunited with his family. He knows though there is much trouble on the horizon.

"Everything will be okay." She replies assuredly reading his mind effortlessly. "Now come, there is much to discuss."

-/-

The moment Daniel's boots hits the shoreline on the other side of the waterway, he knows something is wrong.

"Deep breaths". He thinks as he splits up with his companions so they can all sneak back into camp unseen.

The young prince makes his way to all the way to the back of his tent without much hinderance. He then steps through a small secret entrance.

The first thing he notices is that his tent is illuminated. Not uncommon but still strange as he did not leave anything lit. The second thing he notices or to be more precise, feels, is his father's presence.

"My son. Where have you been?"

"Father...you're here. I mean..I was just...walking about. I needed some time to think."

The old king stares his son down. He stands up and stokes the fire before returning his attention to Daniel.

The man doesn't buy his son's explanation and Daniel senses that.

He's about to speak again when his father turns and heads out the tent.

"Come. The celebration is about to start."

"Celebration...for?" Daniel asks confuses.

The tent used largely to feed the men is alive with music and drunken singing.

"Tonight we celebrate. Tomorrow we go to war." Leopold says to his son. "Now come."

Daniel follows like a good boy.

"My king!"

"Your Majesty!"

His men call out as he makes his way through the crowd to the center. The old king raises his hands to quiet the rowdy crowd.

"Thank you, yes thank you." He says as they settle. "I trust that every thing is to your liking. A token of my appreciation. I know you have spent months here barely getting by but come tomorrow this will all be over. Tomorrow, we will conquer. Our enemies may hold the high ground but they do not have our will to win!"

Daniel who's standing in the background can't bring himself to stand by anymore. He had wanted to do this in private but maybe in the presence of men whom he knows are loyal the results will be better.

"And exactly what will we win father? You still have not made clear why we are even here?"

The silence in the room is almost deafening.

No one moves or speaks or even breathes.

"How dare you?! How dare you question my motives?! I am not only your father but I am also your king!"

"Maybe it's time for you to step aside so that the kingdom you mean to rule does not wither and die while you chase this pointless war."

Daniel steps past his father to address the men in attendance.

"He has not been here for months. We've suffered so much that we've had to start raiding villages to just have some scraps to survive the night as my father sat in his warm castle consuming the best of everything. This mad quest he has to destroy Queen Emma for what ever perceived wrong will tomorrow cost all of you your own lives. I beg of you, let us leave this place and his insane crusade." Daniel pleads.

"He's our king, we will follow him to our death!" One man shouts as another counters that he would join his prince.

The crowd erupts in chaos until Leopold steps forward. The small dagger he has in his hand isn't visible until he raises it and slowly pierces between the weaker part of Daniel's armor close to his neck.

The stunned young prince tries to run but is held in place by his father's murderous embrace.

Silence falls upon the rowdy men once more as the young man still being held up by his father tries to speak. Nothing but gurgling sounds are heard.

"I should have smothered you at birth." The old man breathes into the ear of his dying son . "Now I'm going to have to find a wife to give me another heir". He laughs as a sinister thought crosses his mind. "I'm sure by noon tomorrow Queen Regina will be free of her marital bonds. She'll make a good brood mare." He says as he lets the prince slip from his grasp.

"Guards! Find the two other men who crossed the river with my son." He screams before he turns to address the crowd.

"Would anyone else like to join their "king"?" He screeches menacingly at his shocked soldiers.

Compliance comes quickly as he makes it clear that any other traitors will meet the same fate as his son.

"Now drink, eat and fuck all the whores you can tonight because tomorrow we ride to war!"

—

"What's the name of the sword?"

"You know Charming, for the life of me I can not recall. It's as if he put a spell on me because I am almost certain in all the time I had been captive he has said it."

"Curious. And Regina can not remember either?"

"She does not seem to. It may be just that she was suffering through a traumatic situation and she simply has cleansed it from her memory."

"Oh Snow." He laments as he reaches up to stroke his wife's face. "I can not begin to imagine what you have suffered."

"I...it was horrific. But I'm here. I'm alive and we have much more pressing matters to worry about. When this is over I will grieve my losses."

David leans forward and connects their lips. He accepts his wife's answer and makes a silent promise to be there every step of the way as she recovers.

The two royals look across the hall through the small crowd gathered to feast in their honor.

"Are they angry with each other?" David asks worriedly.

"I would not say they are angry but something is amiss." Snow replies sadly. "There was an incident with Queen Cora today. I know Emma did not mean to do what she did I just hope Regina understands."

"Oh...and where is Cora?"

"Working on an unbinding spell. She seems to think that the sword itself is not the problem. That there is an evil that is attached to it."

"Hmm..that's interesting." David replies. "While in Leopold's dungeon I think I may have overheard the guards speaking about their king having a desire to have some "powerful weapon". Could they be speaking of the sword that Emma possesses? How does he even have knowledge of it?"

"Cora. It seems she and him...well...they were intimate. She has shared many secrets with him. He may not only want to destroy Emma he could know, if he has spies placed within this kingdom, that the sword is here."

"His son has vowed to end the war and return home. We may yet be free of him." David says as he looks across to his daughter who's head is slightly bent as she seems to be pondering something.

Over on the other side of the room Emma contemplates taking Regina's hand under the table. She needs to feel grounded now and somehow Regina's touch always calms her but she relents when she remembers her behavior earlier in the evening with Daniel.

"Queen Emma?" A servant girl with a wine jug interrupts her thoughts. "Do you require more wine Majesty?"

The blonde shakes her head and dismisses the girl before she turns to her other queen with the same question.

"No thank you, I think I will be retiring for the night. It is quite late." Regina replies as she stands. She takes two steps before she turns and reaches her hand out to an unsure Emma.

"Shall we leave?"

"Yes...my love." Emma answers unsure if she even has the right to call Regina that. There's a small sinister voice in her head that whispers. "Of course you do not. That's why she went to him." It continues as it zeros in on a sore spot of contention, Daniel.

The two women make their way over to Emma's parents to bid them good night. Regina takes a seat next to Snow as Emma kneels near her father. Soon even Henry joins and is hovering in the background.

"I was just mentioning to David that I can not remember the name of the sword even though I know Rumpelstiltskin I'm almost certain has said it to me." Snow says to Regina.

"I can not either. I feel like its name is at the tip of my tongue but I cannot say it." Regina shakes her head not wanting to think about the dungeon she was in. She thumbs one of the sore spots where she was pierced by Rumpelstiltskin's needles as she shuts the memory away.

"Regina?" Snow shakes her softly out of the memory as she takes her daughter-in-laws hands.

"I..am fine. Just tired."

"Maybe you should get some rest?" David suggest.

Regina nods while eyeing Emma who has stepped forward to take her wife's arm.

The family says their goodnights before Emma leads Regina back to their chambers.

As soon as the large wooden door closes Regina slips away from Emma. All pretenses dropped.

Emma has half a mind to follow her wife as she changes for bed. To plead her case. To beg for forgiveness. Instead she follows her senses out to the balcony. "The cool nights air should calm me a bit."

Behind her she can hear Regina moving around. She thinks back to the beginning of their relationship. How she had easily fallen for the beautiful brunette after years of shutting almost every one out. "How was I so lucky?" Emma wonders. "She so easily accepted me. Why? Any other woman would have easily been disgusted at me. After all it's not every day a woman of her stature would hear of or even encounter a woman with a penis."

The blondes thoughts begin to spiral. It begins to question her wife's love for her.

However each and every divisive thought, seems to be coming from outside of her. As if it's being whispered in her ear rather than something she's thinking.

Emma let's a frustrated growl out.

"Shut up!" She screams.

"I only speak the truth. It's all a game to her. She only cared about saving her kingdom. Letting you between her legs is how she controls you." The now clearly female voice continues to whisper.

"Shut up!" Emma continues as a bone chilling coldness surrounds her.

Stumbling back, she hits the wall and slides down.

"She can never truly love you my Queen. Not the way I will. Let me in."

"Never!" Emma grinds out.

"Emma?" Regina calls out to her wife after hearing a scuffling sound coming from the terrace.

The blonde hears Regina's voice. It cuts through the fog. Footsteps approach before she feels warm palms caress her cheeks.

She can feel her wife's panting breath upon her.

"My love, can you hear me?" Regina asks.

"...'Gina...I...help me.."

"I'm here Emma. Listen to my voice. Breathe. Just breathe Em. I have you." Regina says as she presses their foreheads together. She wills Emma's beautiful green eyes to connect to her own.

With those words, the stifling veil lifts.

"I...love you. Regina." The blonde cries just before Regina tilts her head to the side and connects their lips. "Regina, I am truly sorry for the way I acted with Daniel." Is the first thing she thinks about asking forgiveness for.

"It is quite all right. You know that you needn't worry. I only want us. You have to remember that." Regina pleads as she softly whispers words of love and comfort to Emma. She realizes just how close the blonde is to giving in to her dark urges.

"Come back to me, my love." Regina says barely above a whisper.

Emma feels the darkness slink away. She's calm again, like nothing ever happened.

Regina helps her stand before she take the brunette in her arms. They stay like that for a long while. The brunette holding the blonde in place until her equilibrium settles.

"Do you hear that?" Emma asks as she begins to think more clearly.

The two women move to the edge of the balcony. It's clearer there. The sounds of cheering coming from across the way.

"Was Daniel successful?" Emma wonders looking out across the marshes before she turns to look at Regina who has the same questioning look.

It takes the blonde queen just a moment to go into her more dominant commanding mode.

A trait Regina finds irresistibly sexy. All the frustration she feels about the day and their current situation melts away.

"Are there any scouts close to Leopold's encampment?" Emma inquires after pulling open the door to speak with her guards.

"I believe there are two close to the south of the marshes. They would be closest to the encampment."

"Good. I want an update before the sun comes up."

"As you wish my Queen."

Emma closes the door. She leans heavily against it before Regina's warm hands runs up her tense back.

"Let's rest." Regina says. Emma turns and follows her wordlessly to their bedchamber.

The brunette parts way with her wife to finish undressing but still stays where she can hear or keep her eyes on Emma.

Emma in the mean time begins to strip her armor off before she takes a seat at the foot of their bed. She focuses on her task of unlacing her boots before she throws them aside. So immersed in her menial task she does not even notice Regina has come back into their room.

The brunette is holding her gown up at the front, having unlaced her corset.

"Regina, I..." the blonde goes completely silent as she looks up and connects to Regina's lust filled eyes.

The Queen lets her gown slip from her grasp, exposing her nakedness to her love.

Emma is left more speechless. Even though she's seen Regina in all states of undress, the beauty never fails to take her breath away.

Emma is glued to the bed completely in awe. She lets a tiny gasp out as Regina steps forward and straddles her lap.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes...my Gods, yes it is." Emma stumbles out as Regina starts rutting against her still clothed dick.

The blonde pulls her wife into a heated kiss. She needs this now so much. To reconnect after the day they've had.

She lets all the chaos in her head slip away with every swipe of the brunettes sinful tongue.

It's not even a minute into their heated session when Emma feels Regina slip her right hand into her pants.

"Mmmhhm fuck." Emma whimpers as her cock gets squeezed and teased until she's fully aroused.

"Do not ever doubt how much I love and want you. Do you hear me Emma?"

"I...hear you, my Queen." Emma pants out as Regina's nails scrapes the underside of her cock.

Regina is aroused to an almost painful point but she wants to take care of Emma's needs first.

She stands quickly and slips Emma's pants off before she kneels between the blondes legs.

Still learning, she does what she thinks will please Emma.

"Fuck! Gods yes." Are the only words that escapes Emma's mouth as Regina envelops the tip of her cock with her warm mouth.

She feels her wife's tongue swipe across the thick head before a light sucking sensation follows.

Emma cants her hip up just as Regina begins to bob her head up and down taking more and more of the thick, veiny shaft. Her body feels too heavy. She leans back on her elbows, watching in complete awe as her queen takes as much of her cock as she can into her warm mouth.

The blonde can't take much more of this. The moment Regina attaches her mouth to her balls, she almost explodes.

Regina looks up to see Emma's eyes roll to the back off her head. It's not a second more, when the wanton blonde reaches forward and scoops her up.

Emma holds the brunette in place at the waist as she positions the head of her cock at Regina's dripping core.

She pushes up a bit before she pulls the brunette down on her throbbing appendage.

Regina gasps as Emma slip in and stretches her to the limit.

Laying back, the blonde pulls Regina down on top of her as she increases her pace.

The deeper she fucks the smaller woman the harsher Regina's ragged breaths become in her ear.

Emma stops pumping her hips when she feels Regina's orgasm begin to take control of her body.

Small spasms has the beauty above her unable to controlled limbs.

The blonde rolls them over she spreads Regina's still trembling legs before she swipes her tongue through the length of the tan woman's exquisite pussy. The brunette yelps as she clamps her legs shut when Emma attaches her mouth to her hardened clit. The blonde doesn't move her mouth from the sensitive bundle of nerves as she lashes it with her tongue.

"Em-mah...fu..ck." She curses, for the first time. Emma wonders if she's ever heard Regina use such a dirty word.

She roughly squeezes both of the brunettes breasts before she begins to tweak her nipples.

The stranglehold Regina has on her head increases.

"Mmmmhhm." Emma moans as Regina writhes beneath her mouth. She doesn't stop her ministrations until her love finally finds release again.

Regina feels like she's floating. The only other thing she's aware of is the feel of Emma's veiny cock slipping back into her.

She finally widens her legs for Emma's who's concentrating extra hard on not releasing yet.

The blonde wants to prolong their love making but with the site of Regina's body beneath her coupled with the sensation of her loves tight pussy encompassing her throbbing cock, she knows she won't last much longer.

"You're so beautiful my queen." Emma says to Regina as she takes the brunettes lips between her own.

Emma reaches underneath Regina with one hand that quickly attaches to the smaller woman's ass. The blonde encourages Regina to raise her hips a bit as she starts pumping faster into the smaller woman.

The brunette feels herself on the cusp of another orgasm.

Emma is shifting around a bit above her but she does not stop pounding into Regina. That is until the brunette finally orgasms again. Her fluttering walls make it almost impossible for Emma to keep moving.

The blonde sits back up on her knees as Regina slowly comes down form her high.

Emma takes hold of Regina's legs, just behind her knees.

She pushes them up almost to the smaller womans heaving chest before she spreads them.

She rolls her hips back and watches as her shaft slips along the Queen's dripping slit.

Emma doesn't try to enter her again. She continues playing. Teasing. Testing her.

Regina's has had enough though. She grabs hold of what she knows is hers. She positions it at her entrance and watches as Emma slowly slips back in.

Regina keeps one hand on her wife's torso, just above her dick to prevent the blonde from going to deep while the other hands clamps down on on the blondes cock almost at the base.

Emma feels the warmth of her wife's welcoming pussy begins to flutter as she moves in and out. Faster and deeper.

The brunette has her eyes tightly shut as she bites her lips trying and failing to stifle her wanton moans.

Emma feels her balls tighten. She pushes Regina's legs further up and apart as she begins to bare down on her wife's tightness.

Regina finally moves her hands to tread them in Emma's hair as the blonde feels herself on the verge of release. Their noses touch and their eyes connect. Both silent giving themselves to each other as waves of pleasure overcome them both.

Both spent from reconnecting the two drift off sated.

It's not long before Emma begins to slip into an intensely troubling dream.

She's in the clearing in the most beautiful forest.

She comes to a shoreline of a sizable lake. As she steps into the water it begins to recede. It moves back until there's only an almost turquoise colored rock in the middle. As she approaches she sees the handle of a sword she soon recognizes as the one she has. Reaching out she is suddenly stopped by a woman, who is obscured by the rock because it shares the same color as her cloak.

Emma, for some reason thinks the woman is Regina as the person look similar in shape and size to her wife. She steps closer and places her hand on the woman's shoulder to turn her around.

It's not Regina or anyone she recognizes.

The dark skinned beauty gives Emma the most radiant smile.

"My love, you're here." She giggles happily.

"Who are you?" Emma asks confused.

"I...I am yours. And this." She says as she motions to the sword. "Shall be ours."

"No. I am already wedded. And I want nothing to do with this weapon. I wish to be free of it."

"Do not be foolish. Excalibur is the most powerful weapon ever forged. Made by Hephaestus himself and only the worthy shall wield it."

The woman moves even closer to Emma. She takes the blondes hands in her own.

The warrior wishes to run but her feet feels as though it's made of lead. She remains captive.

"Unhand me." She grinds out.

"Foolish woman. You are already mine. You are bonded to me the same way Excalibur is bonded to you." The beauty says as she claims Emma's lips.

"No!" Emma screams as she pushes her attacker away. She stumbles backwards and wills herself to waken.

Emma sits up from the horrid dream drenched in sweat.

She turns to Regina to find the same woman from her dreams seemingly floating above her wife with her hands around her queens neck squeezing life itself out of the woman Emma loves.

The phantom turns and notices Emma. The blonde lunges at Regina's attacker but she disappears leaving the brunette gasping for air. She sputters and sits up coughing. Utterly confused as to what has just happened.

"My love. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Emma asks as she frantically inspects Regina's neck.

"Em. She...it...".Regina cries confused.

"It's going to be alright." Emma reassure as she comforts her love.

"What was that Emma?!"

"I think that...I think it's the darkness that I'm tied too. She means to separate us."

"She?"

"The woman. I think...I think she wants Excalibur." Emma replies.

"The sword?" Regina asks as the familiar name rings in her ear.

"Yes." Emma replies as she steps away from Regina to get cleaned and dressed.

"Where are you going?" Regina asks, still rubbing her neck.

"We must speak with your mother. She was right."

Regina slips out of bed and quickly follows Emma's lead.

"Time to finally get some answers". They both think as they head out to find Cora.

-TBC


	17. Chapter 17

I just wanted to say to all of you who are still reading this story that I have not forgotten about it. The last few months have been to say the very least, awful. Creatively, I do not know how well I can continue to write for you but as it is helping me cope I will hopefully be writing until I wrap the story up.

—/—

Regina and Emma make their way to Cora.

They come up on a strange sight at the entrance to the older woman's room. She's in a hushed but seemingly heated exchange with Zelena.

"Mother?" Regina calls out confused, as they get closer to the two. "Is everything alright here?"

Zelena turns and looks at Regina. She levels the younger woman with the softest look. "How different my life could have been?" She thinks. Despite what Cora had just accidentally confirmed as they argued, she can not bring herself to hate Regina for their mothers' actions.

"My Queen, of course all is well, we were simply having a disagreement on how to move forward with helping you." Zelena lies easily.

"Actually that is precisely why Emma and I are here. Em would you like to tell her?"

"Yes, the sword, I know it's name. It is called Excalibur." Emma says excitedly.

"That's impossible? That sword was only thought to exist in myths. Are you sure about the name?" Cora questions as she recognizes the name.

""She" told me that's the name. That I'm bonded to her in the same way I am to Excalibur." Emma tries to explain further.

"Forgive me but who told you?" Zelena asks confused.

"Nimue." Emma says surly.

"You know her name?" Regina asks more loudly than she meant to.

"I...do...yes that is her name." Emma replies almost ashamed. She feels Regina's vice grip on her hand loosen. Her heart sinks a bit at the loss. This is not something she wants. It is something that's happening to her and she needs Regina by her side.

"So you are bound to her?" Zelena questions.

"It was her words not mine." Emma replies reinforcing her grip on Regina's warm hand. She feels the brunette reciprocate. Immediately her confidence resurfaces.

"Of all the legends I have heard of Excalibur, never has it been described as evil." Cora ponders before she steps back into her grotto and waves for the rest to follow her inside.

"I do not think so either. I think maybe it is her that's evil but Excalibur is truly powerful."

"Well, mother?" Regina says as she looks to Cora for answers.

Cora thinks for a beat. She wants to be sure this is the way forward before she spills her plans.

"As you know I have been working on an unbinding spell. I think it should work. If we remove Nimue from the equation, Emma, theoretically should be able to wield Excalibur as she wills."

"It sounds risky. Mother I..." Regina starts

"I think we should try." Emma quickly says as she steps in front of Regina. She forces her wife to meet her gaze. "My love I feel like I'm only able to hold her off because I am tethered to you in a way she can not break but I do not wish to live this way, in a constant battle with myself to beat back the darkness. We must do this."

"Emma is right Regina. The longer she stays tied to Nimue, the harder it will be to unbind them." Cora adds.

Regina glances back to Emma. Even though she wishes that they would not have to take this risk, she knows both her mother and her wife are right.

"Are you sure about this Em?" She questions the blonde.

"I am." Emma replies confidently standing at her full height looking every bit the warrior and queen that she is.

"Then it is settled?" Cora asks the two women who nod their confirmation.

"Should I leave?" A timid voices asks from the back. "This seems like a family matter. I could fetch your parents." Zelena says quietly.

"Zelena, of course not." Emma replies. "You are most welcome. And maybe it's best we let my parents rest. They've been through enough. Unless something goes wrong..". She trails off, silence engulfing the room before Regina covers Emma's mouth with her own in a soft, reassuring kiss.

"Actually". Cora interrupts breaking the tender moment. "Since you do have some sort of control over your magic I would appreciate your help."

Zelena nods before she moves to help her mother set the room up for the spell they are going to use to try and free Emma.

She looks back at the two women clinging to each other. There's so much of her that wants to walk up to her sister and reveal Cora's secret but now is neither the place or the time she concedes before she steps back to follow the older woman's instructions.

—/—

The two scouts closest to Leopold's camp edge stealthily moves closer and closer to the noisy celebration.

Visibility had become limited forcing them almost out of cover.

One of them notice someone being carried off into the night.

Had they been nearer they would have seen the young princes' body to report back, instead they are forced to retreat as some of the soldiers begin to disperse in their direction.

"Maybe time for "plan b"? One of the scouts says.

"I'd say we are closer to "plan z" on the list." The other quips.

The two had decided on a risky plan that most likely would get them killed.

"I do say, infiltration wearing the enemies armor is quite brazen and possibly the dumbest thing we've done."

"Ah yes well you know how it goes. For the Queen." Robin whispers to John as they tumble out of the marshes unseen.

—/—

"Put them at the points I indicated. The last one will be lit when we start the spell." Cora instructs Zelena as Regina paints a symbol in ash and oil on Emma's naked torso as her mother had instructed.

The ticklish blonde giggles a bit but keeps her arms outstretched where Regina has already applied the paste.

The brunette lets it dry before she drops her wife's tunic back in place.

Emma continues grinning despite the situation they're in.

"You are such a child." Regina remarks before she steps up and carefully kisses the blonde.

"I beg to differ, my Queen." Emma replies playfully.

In the background Zelena lights the last candle. Still reeling from her earlier revelations about Cora, Regina and her life, she fails to hear the older woman's words to "wait until Regina has moved out of the circle" that the ritual will be performed in.

As the candle is lit a surge of energy encompasses the Emma. Violently, it pushes Regina out. Cora however is quick and manages to stop her daughter from crashing into the wall in front of the blonde.

Emma drops to her knees.

She recognizes the stifling feeling of being overpowered from within her senses coming on.

"Emma!" Regina screeches before scrambling to her feet. She's stopped short of breaching the circle by Cora.

"My Queen, I am so sorry I was not thinking." Zelena tries to apologize but is waved off. Quickly she sidles up to Regina when she notices her sisters magic crackling at the tips of her fingers, unbeknownst to its wielder. Before the Queen can overpower her mothers magic Zelena steps forward and takes Regina's hand in her own.

"Have strength Majesty. We must work to separate them."

Regina sags into Zelena's side after a moment.

She sees her mother step forward.

Cora begins to recite the incantations that will manifest the darkness tormenting Emma.

Her intentions are first to get Nimue to reveal herself then work on severing the bond that exists between Emma and the darkness.

Cora hopes what she has planned next will work.

It takes a moment for Regina to realize that her mother has something cloaked in her hand.

She utters an incantation under her breath and lifts the spell, revealing the hidden item.

The older woman step closer to the circle with out breaking the barrier. She removes the cloth and unsheathes Excalibur.

"Mother?...no." Regina croaks out.

All hell breaks loose.

The entire room shakes violently until Nimue finally comes forth.

She steps out seemingly from behind Emma, who's frozen in a trans like state. Cora is both intrigued and in awe of Nimue presence. She has a hard time understanding what the woman is exactly. Is she a ghost, a witch? Cora can't tell.

The older woman raises Excalibur to incite a reaction from Nimue.

However her plan fails as the evil makes a beeline for Regina and not the sword.

The only thing that stops her is the invisible barrier set up by Cora.

A slight miscalculation but never the less, she's gotten the evil to manifest much more easily than she thought she would.

The brunette queen stands her ground as she finally comes face to face with the evil threatening to wedge herself in between her and Emma's relationship.

She locks eyes with Nimue.

"You will never have her." Regina hisses out, unafraid.

Nimue smirks.

"She is already mine."

—/—

"We must get word back." A winded John says to Robin as they make for cover in the darkness.

The two men had discovered Leopold's plans to attack as soon as the sun rose from some of his drunken, loud mouth soldiers.

Robin looks back at the men giving chase to them, he knows the likelihood of them making it out of their current predicament alive is almost impossible. Even then the prideful man smiles. Those are exactly the kind of odds he usually likes.

"We need to split up."

John agrees.

"Beware the marshes old friend. And remember they do not know these woods like we do. Use that."

"See you on the other side." Robin says after a moment.

Into the forest they move as quickly and quietly as they can. They only need to make it to an out post close to the castle that can get word to Queen Emma.

If they fail the kingdom may not be prepared for the early morning attack.

"Where did they go?" A confused soldier yells as Robin smiles to himself before he disappears into the thick brush.

—-/—-

It's been hours. Though the ritual was supposed to have been completed, in Cora's estimate quite a while ago, it's still raging.

"No spell you try on me will work old woman. Do you have any idea of who I am? Before you stands one of the greatest witches to ever exist and even in death I cannot be defeated." Nimue says pridefully to Cora.

Undeterred, Cora carries on smiling at the witch revealing that small bit of information.

She looks at Regina who's sobbing and being held up by Zelena before she tries another incantation.

She has to find something that works soon she thinks as Nimue has numerous times taken out her frustrations of being trapped on a Emma.

Even going so far as to share a sloppy kiss with the almost incapacitated blonde as Regina raged on the other side of the sacred circle Nimue hoped that the feisty brunette would breach.

The unwanted act fails to get Regina riled to that point.

"Regina...I'm sorry." Emma growls out.

"I love you Emma. Do you want to stop?" Regina asks.

The blonde though is able to communicate that she is more than alright and to continue until Nimue is vanquished.

Cora on hearing this starts reciting her chosen spell from her book despite feeling extremely drained. It's a long shot but she hopes this will work.

The words begins to flow.

Nimue screeches and attempts to flee. The only place she can go, is inside of Emma.

She attempts to integrate with the blonde queen but the sigils Regina had pasted onto her wife earlier thwarts her efforts to do so.

At the end of the spell, Nimue stops. She feels different. Her form is no longer between the spirit and solid form she's able to shift into at will. She can feel her body, her hands even her breath as she tries to revert but fails.

She looks over at Cora who's weakened so much that she is kneeling.

"No!" Nimue screeches.

As the witch becomes whole, Emma suddenly finds that she now has control of her own body. She moves freely towards the closest weapon.

Before she reaches Excalibur though she's body checked by Nimue who's unable to grasp her own powerful magic.

Emma crashes violently into a wall but it's only a moment before she recovers and tries to gain her footing once more. She sees her enemy reach for the sword on the floor next to an exhausted Cora.

The older woman however is quicker. She wills her last bit of magic as Regina and Zelena both mount a futile attack.

It is enough to keep the woman distracted. Cora manages to move Excalibur closer to Emma's reach.

The blonde picks up the sword. She notices that it feels different.

Distracted, she does not see Nimue's off kilter approach.

The brunette stops just short of Emma. She's not moving as her eyes gloss over.

It takes Emma a moment to realize that Excalibur has cut through the witch like butter.

Shocked at her wound, she attempts to step back.

"Emma?" Regina calls out.

"I did...I did not mean to." Emma whispers as Nimue falls lifeless onto the cold hard floor.

—/—

It takes him a while and some serious footwork but Robin Hood manages to find an outpost that he hopes can get a message to Queen Emma.

Through the thick bushes, he squints his eyes and makes sure the coast is clear before he attempts to hail the guards on duty.

It's not long before his signal is seen and he's allowed to approach.

Once he's recognized the guards do not hesitate to set off for the main gates.

He stays behind waiting for John. It's not long before the younger man comes stumbling out of the woods with less care than Robin.

They both take a minute to rest but are quickly off leaving the remaining guards behind. They'll joint their Queen and the others for the main battle.

"Never a dull moment." Robin thinks as they make their way back into the castle.

—/—

A rider hastily approaches the castles main gates before sunrise.

The commander on guard can see the riders banner. It belongs to River Run.

He knows there's trouble coming.

"Leopold saddles his army. They will attack at dawn. West from our current position instead of head on." The breathless man screeches out when he's finally inside the gates.

"And how did you come by this information?"

"Robin Hood, Commander. He was adamant."

Recognizing the name, Jon immediately takes the information and runs with it. Orders to prepare for the attack are unleashed at a furious pace.

"I will inform the Queen and King Henry." Jon supplies as he stomps off. "Keep the men at the ready and make sure the tar buckets are full!"

—/—

Despite the chaos in the moments before, Cora's grotto is now very calm. Emma, still in shock kneels beside Nimue.

She reaches forward to touch the woman's fingertips but as soon as her hand makes contact the body before her disintegrates to dust.

As if Nimue never existed.

"Emma." Regina says carefully as she reaches for her wife. The blonde looks paler than usual, she notices.

"'Gina...I...she..."

"This probably could not have ended another way Em." The brunette cuts her wife's stuttering words short.

The blonde looks up and quickly sobers as she notices a thin line of blood rolling down the side of Regina's forehead.

"You're hurt." Emma remarks more loudly than she meant to before she launches her self towards her wife to inspect her wound, careful not to touch her should Regina unknowingly try to heal her exhausted body.

"I need to get you help." Emma says hastily as she calls for her guards despite Regina's protests.

With Regina being carried off Emma refocuses on the two other women in the room.

Cora is being helped up by Zelena. She takes in Emma's frantic state and waves her off.

"Go with her. Zelena and I will tend to one another."

Emma nods.

"Thank you. To you both." She says sincerely before she hesitantly turns to leave.

"Go." Cora chastises. "Knowing Regina she's probably frantic that you're not within her sights."

Emma does as told. She makes it only a few steps out of the room before she's stopped.

"He's here your majesty. Leopold makes his way to River Run's gates at dawn." Jon relays quickly.

Emma nods as her hand caresses the hilt of her now sheathed sword.

The swords energy surges but Emma immediately feels the difference. Free of the darkness that plagued it Emma feels a rush of pure energy although to her dismay as she looks down at one of the many small cuts on her hand she notices that it doesn't heal. Free of Nimue and away from Regina's magic, she's vulnerable.

"I must tend to my Queen. Inform King Henry and my parents." Emma says after

a moment. "I will join them as soon as I can.".

"At once Majesty."

The blonde queen sighs. Daniel must have betrayed them or worse someone has betrayed the young prince who wanted peace that she was willing to abide too.

Whatever the situation at the enemy camp right now one thing is for sure, she's more than ready for this to be over with. She leaves to meet up with Regina. Telling the brunette that the fight is finally here is something she wishes she can prolong especially if her suspicions about Daniel's fate is indeed correct.

—TBC


	18. Chapter 18

I can not believe this fic has just crossed 500 reviews. I'm just overwhelmed. I appreciate every one of you for your kind words. Thank you.

—/—

"I will return shortly." Emma mouths softly to Regina as numerous people around the Queen fusses over her injury. She hopes to make her way out the door before the brunette can stop her as she does not yet have the courage to cause Regina more worry and pain than necessary.

"Majesty may I tend to your wounds before you go?". Doc asks stepping away from Regina to give the Queen a once over.

"I...no it can wait. I have had worse. Please make sure Regina is well first."

"She has just a small cut and some bruises. She will be right as rain soon."

"Good, I will take my leave then."

"No. Where are you going?" Regina ask as she tries to reach out to hold Emma's hand.

"I must see to Zelena and your mother." Emma lies easily as she moves out of Regina's reach.

"That is not what troubles you." Regina counters knowing very well Emma is lying to her.

"Majesty, may I?" The man tending to the small cut on Regina's hairline over her right temple, asks.

The brunette nods and moves forward so the old man can take a better look at her injury.

"Emma..." Regina tries again.

"Please Regina. I'll explain when I get back until then let them tend to you my love." Emma pleads softly before she steps forward to tentatively claim Regina's lips as the doctor moves back and allows the tense moment between the two. She pulls back quickly as she feels the sensation of Regina's warm magic coming to life attempting to heal her exhausted body that has numerous bruises and small cuts thanks to Nimue.

Emma, unable to meet Regina's questioning gaze turns quickly and is out the door before the brunette can protest.

—/—

Emma and her guards quickly make their way out into the cold courtyard. She pulls her cloak around her to keep the nights cool air at bay.

The blonde queen takes a deep breath then spends the next hour walking around giving orders and listening to her men.

She's almost certain she can take Leopold and his army out but at the cost of how many lost lives?

She wonders if the older king would even accept a single combat fight between just herself and him.

Even without Excalibur at her will, she feels confident she can disperse of Leopold quickly if she were to face him alone.

As she turns to leave she looks across to where the enemies camp is. She thinks back to earlier in the night when both Regina and herself had heard the celebration across the waterway.

"Had Daniel really betrayed them?" Emma wonders again. "He had seemed more than honest. Not to mention he gave me my father back."

She shakes the dreadful thoughts of the endless possibilities that could have been happening earlier to the young prince. She tries to clear her mind. With very little rest and an exhausting session with Cora trying to cleanse her of Nimue, the blonde knows she has to pull herself together before the sun rises.

"Majesty, are you well?" A soldier, no older than eighteen asks.

"Yes. Just tired." She replies quickly to him and smiles. "I do need to send word to Merlin."

The young man nods. He follows his queens orders without question before she disappears to go through her ritual before battle.

A ritual that will now include telling the woman she loves that despite the hope that this would all be resolved amicably, the day of reckoning has finally arrived and they must meet it head on.

—/—

"Enough!" Regina says more loudly than she can to the people fiddling around her.

"Apologies my queen." Is quickly said amongst the small crowd.

"It's...quite all right. I just...I need my wife. Where is she?"

"Getting ready, Majesty." Neal, hesitant at first, speaks up from behind Regina when no one answers their Queen.

"Getting ready?" Regina asks confused turning no to Neal.

"Majesty she's preparing for battle."

"What "battle"? Where is she?" Regina asks alarmed as if they had not been on the verge of war for days.

"Majesty. Maybe it's best you speak with her."

"Is it Leopold?" The brunette asks getting quickly to her feet. She prays that she's wrong. After the night they've had there's no way she wants Emma out there facing the enemy while she might be vulnerable.

Neal hesitates. He's unsure why Queen Emma would neglect telling Regina of Leopold's army heading their way.

"My Queen..."

"Take me to her!" Regina tired of being kept in the dark, commands.

"At once Majesty." Neal replies before he leads them out the door to the room Emma had occupied when they escaped the Dark Forrest.

The blonde queen in the mean time, having taken her ritualistic bath is standing naked amongst her armor and weapons.

"How many times have I been here?" She wonders as she tries to calm her nerves and center herself. For the first time since she took the dark ones life, she feels free. The clawing darkness that threatened to overpower her is no longer there. So deep in her own thoughts she fails to hear her Queen enter the dimly lit bedchamber..

"Emma?" The brunette calls out to her wife who is unclothed and standing amongst her battle armor and weapons.

"My Queen. Why are you out of bed? You took a rather nasty knock to the head my love." The blonde startled at first asks before she quickly turns to address her Regina.

"Em...you left so quickly. What are you keeping from me?" Regina asks even though in her gut she knows the answer. The fight is finally at their doorstep and it needs to be taken care of.

"Leopold rides for River Run." Emma answers and confirms her suspicions.

"But Daniel.."

"He has failed. What ever he was plotting is no longer happening."

Regina seems shocked for a moment but she quickly shakes off thoughts of whatever fate Daniel has encountered.

"Were you going to go to war without saying a word to me?" Regina asks as she approaches her wife.

Emma sensing the desperation in Regina's shaky voice, nods silently.

Their eyes connect.

"I did not want to worry you. Not until..." Emma replies unable to meet Regina's intense gaze.

They both fall silent for quite a while before Regina speaks.

"Will I ever just have you to myself away from all of this madness?" She wonders sadly as she drags her fingers over Emma's strong jawline then down to where the blonde warriors heart thumps in her chest.

Emma feels it immediately. Not only the warmth of Regina's palms but a small surge of the brunettes magic. She allows it finally.

Regina forces Emma's eyes to meet her own. The brunette is not sad. She hardly knows what she feels at that moment. So much had not only happened just that night but in the days since she accepted that she'd fallen deeply in love with Emma.

"I do not know if I can do this anymore Em." She whispers softly as she leans her forehead into Emma's naked chest.

Her magic coming to life fully, healing and fueling Emma's exhausted body.

The blonde unable to deny herself Regina's gift, allows her wife's powerful magic to continue to do as her wife wills.

"Do what?" Emma asks softly.

It feels like they've been here before. Almost on the verge of losing each other again.

"This constant danger with just moments of happiness." Regina muses sadly as her magic surges to supplement Emma's strength.

She realizes for the first time that she's more in control of its reach than she's has ever been.

"My love I..." Emma starts but stops. Regina is right. Though their relationship had started as a means to bring the kingdoms together when they had finally realized and acknowledged their growing love, very little had been easy for them.

"When this is over, and it will be one way or the other my love, I want you all to myself Em. Away from everyone and everything."

Emma smiles sadly as she leans her forehead onto Regina's.

She breathes in deeply taking in the intoxicating scent of the beauty that holds her heart.

"As you wish my Queen." Emma replies softy.

She has no problem with leaving her parents in charge once more, then whisking her beautiful wife away from the chaos that has plagued them from day one.

"I love you Emma. You will come back to me." Regina says surly.

"Always." Emma replies as she glances over to Excalibur. The sword no longer seems to have the pull as it did before.

Regina gathers her self and steps back from Emma.

"Shall I take my leave?" She asks as she takes in her wife's perfectly sculpted naked form.

Emma smiles when she notices Regina's light brown orbs darken as her eyes roams her body.

She immediately leans down to attach her lips to Regina's plump needy ones. The brunette hungrily returns the kiss. Desperate for Emma's touch.

"We do not have time for this." Emma thinks but Regina's warm tongue slipping into her mouth causes a heated chain reaction in her body that she has very little control over.

Their kiss deepens as a needy moan escapes from Regina's mouth. It vibrates in Emma's core making her cock twitch with need as the veiny shaft grows hard and thick.

Regina smiles as she feels Emma's impressive length pressed against her stomach.

She feels her clothing being removed and it's only a moment before Emma's has her naked and dripping with need.

Wrapping one arm at Regina's lower back and the other just under the brunettes round ass, Emma easily picks her up. An almost automatic move follows when Regina wraps her legs around the blondes waist.

A needy whimper escapes Regina's throat when the bulbous head of Emma's cock slaps against her slit as the blonde adjusts her hold.

With very little effort Emma moves forward and sets her down on a sturdy table close by. She pulls her wife closer to the edge before taking hold of her throbbing, veiny shaft.

The brunette involuntary juts her hip forward hoping for some much needed contact from Emma's hardened cock.

The blonde in turn smiles mischievously at her wife's eagerness to connect with her.

"Em. Please..there isn't time." Regina says anxiously.

Emma, understanding her anxiety quickly lines up her painfully hard cock with Regina's wet slit.

She runs the thick head of her shaft through her wife's soaked folds before she leans down to take her lips between her own.

Regina pulls back from Emma's kiss as she attempts to maintain some semblance of control as the blonde roughly massages her needy clit with the thick head of her cock.

Emma, though eager to plow into her queen decides to continue strumming the sensitive bundle of nerves until she notices Regina's face. The brunette is about to cum just from the rough stimulation.

She teasingly stops and pulls back causing Regina to let out a pained whine.

"Please. Em. I need you. Please." She pleads softly to her beloved tormentor.

Emma relents as she usually does for her wife. Taking her time she feeds the first few inches into Regina's sopping slit.

Green eyes connects to the brown ones she's trying to please before she pulls almost all the way out then slowly back in.

Despite Regina's pleading, Emma knows the brunette is not yet wet enough to be taken.

She stills her hips and strums Regina's needy clit with her thumb before she slowly begins to stroke her length in and out. Feeding inch after aching inch until she gets to that spot that makes Regina weak in the knees.

She is rewarded with a wave of warm liquid that lubricates her veiny cock as Regina becomes more heated.

The blonde queen nudges Regina's nose with her own. She urges her wife to look at her as she slowly sheathes her entire length in the smaller woman's aching pussy.

Regina's gasps are quickly swallowed by Emma's mouth as she connects their lips in a deep toe curling kiss.

With every stoke of her hips Emma feels her naturally dominant nature rising to the surface to claim what is hers.

The blonde breaks their kiss. She pulls back, concentrating on pleasuring Regina. She slows down her pace. Taking her time she pulls all the way out before slowly slipping as far back in as deep as she knows Regina can take her.

She looks down and the sight of her glistening cock disappearing into her wife's tight pussy makes her almost spill her load.

"Harder." Regina pants bringing Emma back from the edge.

The blond complies. She begins to take faster thrusts that goes deeper.

Regina is in pure bliss. Not only is Emma's cock hitting just the right spot but she's also connecting with her sensitive clit on every thrust down, with her lower abdomen.

The blonde carefully amps up the pace closely watching her lovers exquisite face as it contorts in ecstasy.

Emma realizes that if for a moment she believes in a heaven this is what she hopes it would be like.

She's pulled from her thoughts as the smaller woman begins to rake her nails down her back. An intense orgasm wracking Regina's body.

When Regina's comes out of her daze she realizes they are on the bed across the room. Emma is not above her. However she knows exactly where the blonde is. She feels a warm tongue glide through the entire length of her pussy before the blonde circles her hardened clit. Her body contorts as Emma sucks the throbbing bud into her warm mouth. It takes everything in her being not to cum in Emma's mouth as the blonde continues to vigorously tongue her aching pussy.

Emma's slips the skillful muscle into the brunettes sopping core. She works it until she's feels Regina's fingers make their way into her hair. It's a warning that the brunette is almost at her crest.

Emma, knowing that they have little time reaches up and roughly palms the smaller woman's ample breasts. She tweaks the nipples and is pleased when her ministrations helps Regina tumble over the edge once more.

As she laps up her wifes essence Emma realizes that she's never been in this position before. Most of her time before any battle she'd ever had in her memory had been spent alone. Now there was Regina. Her savior. Her queen. The love that she could never imagine living in this place without.

Emma is very much aware despite her confidence that she may never have this again.

However the thought of never having Regina again sparks her need to connect deeply to her love. She crawls up the lithe body still involuntarily shaking from her orgasm. After a moment of staring down at her wife's beauty she finally caves and seeks out Regina's sinful mouth while her hip rocks back and forth in a tantalizing rhythm that allows her to slip her veiny shaft along the brunettes needy cunt.

Regina, eager to continue their desperate love making tires of Emma's teasing. She asserts her control, taking a hold of Emma's cock, she slips the thick mushroom head back into her core.

Emma smiles into their kiss as tan legs interlock to hold her in place.

"More. My love, please."

"As you wish, my Queen."

They start a heated pace.

Breathy moans quickly enveloping the large bedchamber.

"Em-ma. Ahh I'm...please harder."

The blonde warrior smiles as she takes Regina's lips between her own while amping up her thrusting.

A moment of true bliss almost overcomes Emma's when Regina hits another crest. The inner walls of Regina's tight pussy undulating wildly as it squeezes the thick shaft within its confines from every possible angle causes Emma to cease her vigorous pounding.

The blonde is about to join her love in mutual orgasms but a sudden loud banging at the door interrupts their short session.

"My Queen...he is here." The guard shouts through the wooden door.

Emma stops immediately causing Regina to let out a small strangled cry.

"My love? Wait..."

"Regina...I must. We must."

"I know." The brunette concedes after a moment.

Reluctantly she releases Emma's hand and allows the naked woman to stand.

The blonde is still hard and glistening from their desperate lovemaking but Regina doesn't attempt to continue.

She can see Emma's mind is elsewhere now.

She stands with her queen and silently helps her with the armor the blonde queen will wear on the battlefield.

In the stifling silence Regina finally speaks.

"Take me with you."

"Absolutely not." Emma replies before she wraps a covering from their bed around Regina.

"My love what if you're injured."

"I will be fine. Worry not."

"My love please I..."

"Regina!" Emma says more loudly than she means too.

Emma steps as close as she can to her queen. Leaning down she connects their foreheads.

"I. Will. Not. Risk. You." She says leaving no doubt in her words. "Since we vanquished Nimue, you've been healing me every time we connect. I can feel your magic as much as I can feel your love. I know you mean well my love but Regina, this is the truth of our lives right now and we are to face it. I can only do so if I know you are safe within the castle walls."

Regina relents. She steps up to Emma and connects their lips. She stops only to continue helping her wife finish getting her armor on.

"Well you are quite the sight aren't you." Regina muses at the warrior queen in her finest armor

Emma in turn picks up Regina's discarded clothes. Even though she wants nothing more than to take the naked beauty back to bed they can not give in to their carnal desires right now.

Regina disappears into the water closet only to re-emerge a bit later looking very much like someone Emma would like to strip bare and take over and over again until the brunette pleads for a reprieve.

Emma stills her racing thoughts before she reaches for Regina's hands.

The two women share one last kiss before they walk out of the bedchamber hand in hand for what could be the last moments they would be together.

—/—

A gust of wind blows through Cora's almost destroyed grotto.

The empty room comes to life as the wind churns almost with purpose. It settles then picks up Nimue remains.

As quickly as it enters, it leaves taking with it what's left of the evil witch into the still dark morning.

—TBC


	19. Chapter 19

As the sun rises over River Run's marshlands, Queen Emma finally gets a scope of the army she's about to face down. They had severely underestimated the amount of men at Leopold's disposal. Just by sight she estimates the number could be closer to almost ten thousand.

From the rampart she looks back at Regina who thankfully does not have the same view she has.

She nods her head to the brunette who's about to unwillingly take her leave along with Cora and Zelena.

"Emma." David calls out to get his daughters attention. "She will be fine. We need to focus. Are you here with us?"

"I am." Emma answers immediately. More than anyone, she wants this over with. Regina's sadness earlier as she voiced her disappointment of not having enough time together had made Emma more aware of just how much separation they'd suffered.

"I will make amends my love. I promise." She thinks before she turns her attention back to Leopold and his impressive looking army.

And not a moment to soon.

She watches as riders baring her banners ride towards Leopold's banner men at the center of the field.

There's a short discussion as the men try to come to terms.

"Queen Emma has made it known that she will do battle with your king one on one. The loser forfeits the battle and must surrender their army."

"Do you think my king is daft? We know your queen possesses Excalibur. His majesty will be at a great disadvantage."

"Our Queen will fight with whatever weapons Leopold chooses." Walter, Emma's trusted Knight and council counters.

"Fine, hand over Excalibur to our king and your queen can fight bare knuckled." The man laughs as Walter quickly realizes that this facade is pointless.

He shoots a glare over to where Leopold sits on his horse. Covered in all his finest armor, his face barely visible and even still Walter can see his evil smirk.

The knight turns and heads back to the gates.

Emma, looking from a distance can tell from her knights demeanor that things have not gone well.

"Archers! Step forward!" Emma commands as she moves from one side of the rampart to the other. Her soldiers quickly falling into line.

The interior gate opens and closes quickly to let her banner men back in.

Emma looks down at Walter who shakes his head in the negative.

There's a moment of tense silence that stretches longer than Emma can stand.

Across the way there's movement from two battalions. One is Leopold's infantry moving forward and the second is what appears to be a sturdy rolling battering ram for the gates.

"Attack!" Is heard across the way as the men let out a feral scream before advancing towards the fortress.

"Archers! Steady. On my word!" Emma commands until the first wave is within reach. "Loose!"

There's a whistling sound as the arrows leave their bow to make their way to it's target. As they land the sickening screams of its victims can be heard for miles.

The men keep coming though. Ladders in hand. Long enough to breach the moat and lean at the top of the wall.

"Fire at will!"

The men on the battlefield are relentless though. They keep coming despite certain death awaiting them.

There are loud crashing sounds on the wall as some of them manage to land their ladders before making the harrowing climb to the top of the castle.

Another verifiable sound starts reverberating in the Kingdom. The large battering ram has almost made it to its destination.

It's stopped just short of the moat and it's drop bridge.

Emma knows the moment the hoard breaches the walls the first thing they'll do is try to drop the bridge.

Looking back to the outer walls the blonde counts six makeshift ladders landing on the edges of the castle from several different angles.

This move causes Emma's army to be divided between fighting hand to hand and shooting arrows at their moving target.

In the melee the Leopold's army starts infiltrating the castle. There are now enough soldiers on the rampart that they've begun to file their way into the inner parts of the kingdom.

Emma takes hold of Excalibur's hilt. She wills the ancient weapon to life. Something stirs within her. A spark of magic. The White Queen feels its power as she unsheathes it and joins her men.

"Hold the wall we must keep them away from the gates!"

Like butter, Emma cuts through her enemies. The darkness she felt when she had first wielded Excalibur is gone. Replaced by something light and powerful. It fuels her warrior blood. She briefly wonders if it's Regina's magic causing the exhilarating sensation she feels.

"Could it be?" She smiles as she kicks one of the large ladders off of the rampart. The feel of the brunettes powerful magic fueling her earlier had been unlike anything Emma had ever felt. After a moment she shelves that thought. Whatever is helping her natural abilities right now is more than welcomed. Looking back towards the field where an endless stream of invaders continue their merciless attacks, the blonde breathes deeply as she and her army meet them head on.

Screams suddenly erupt from a small room above the draw bridge that controls the mechanism to open it. The room is in chaos. From outside no one can really see but only hear the scuffle and screams as a fight to the death ensues.

"Emma!" David yells to his daughter. "The bridge!"

The two look on in shock as it begins to lower.

"Get to the room now!"

The blonde swiftly cuts her way through the attacking crowd. She fully expects to fight her way in there to find Leopold's men causing chaos but is instead greeted by two men dressed in River Run's armor.

They had attacked their own comrades.

"Traitors!" She screams. "Why!? Why would you do this?!"

"Majesty. I'm sorry they took my family. They said they would not release them unless I did what they wanted. Please my boy, he is only eight. I couldn't...tell them I did it for them. I am truly sorry." One of them cries before he impales himself on his own sword.

The second man takes a moment to think. He knows he can't take Emma in a fight and there's no escape. He kneels.

"Bring the bridge back up!"

"I can not." He replies dejected as he nods to the complicated pulley and counterweight system that controls everything. "All the weights have been cut and there is no quick fix."

"Traitors deserve no mercy." Emma thinks just before she ends his life.

"Em, my child we need to move." David says more loudly as he means to.

"I know, I know." She thinks, her brain focused on formulating a new plan.

"What do we do?" David asks as they look on.

"The guards here seem to think that nothing can breech the inner gates. I'm guessing that theory is about to be tested." Emma says before they exit the small room.

They make their way back out to the rampart.

There's a loud blaring from the enemies horn. A signal to fall back and regroup. Now that the bridge is open there's no need to risk more men until the larger inner gate is breached.

Back at the other end of the castle Regina and the others look on in horror as the wall is overrun with enemies.0

"How could this have happened?" She whispers as she looks at Cora who at least has the heart to look guilty.

"They came prepared. Leopold has been here enough times to know the castles layout and our weaknesses." Cora answers.

The younger brunette shakes her head as she turns her attention back to the melee in front of her. She sees her wife and father in law exiting the room that controls the bridge. They're both making their way towards her and the others.

"My love! Em! Are you alright?" The brunette asks as she examines Emma for any injuries. When she's satisfied that there are none she steps back.

"The guards controlling the bridge have betrayed us." David spills. "Someone in Leopold's ranks must have gotten to them. They scared them enough that they'd let us be overrun."

"That makes no sense. If Leopold and his hoard gets in here how many people do you think he will leave alive?"

"One of them, his family was taken. I assume they felt this was the better choice to save their family but now we must look forward and focus on saving all that we can."

"The bridge will remain open. They do have machinery that they will try to use as a battering ram on the inner gates." Emma continues. "It's a manual contraption that takes some laboring to work but that still buys us little time."

"Then we must meet them on the causeway before they enter the castle." King Henry inputs.

"We have the men to do it and with Merlin flanking them from the back we can stop them before too much damage is done." Emma continues.

"Then it's settled? We are to ride out and meet them." Henry confirms as an alarmed Regina looks on.

Not only is her wife going to be in a hand to hand combat situation but her father will also join in the melee.

"Father, no you can not."

"This is my Kingdom Regina, I have always done my best to protect it. Now more than ever it needs me."

"King Henry you do not have to." Emma steps in to try and talk the older man down in an effort to ease Regina's distress.

"I will not. Saddle my horse and let's get on with it. Leopold and I have much to discuss."

"Then it's settled." Emma says before she takes Regina's hands. "My love is there some place you can move to in the castle that's is safer than this?"

"Emma are you really agreeing with him? Please my love, you're already going to be out there now my father will be too?"

"Regina, please." The blonde steps forward to block her wife's view of her father.

"I will not sit back while my kingdom is overrun. I know part of the reason he's at our gates has to be because I made an alliance with Queen Emma. I must take responsibility for that."

"But father..."

"Enough Regina." The older man says as he effectively stops all deterrence from him joining the fight. "As for your question. There is the main vault. But it will not hold many of us." Henry says as he walks forward to wipe away the tears streaming down Regina's cheeks.

"There are...these catacombs." Cora says after thinking for a moment. "Where I practiced my magic. Beneath the grotto, there are some catacombs I had discovered. I can get us in there, seal it with magic until this is over."

"That sounds like it would take a bit of energy." An unusually silent Zelena finally speaks. "You have been through quite a bit. Are you sure you're up to the task?"

"With yours and perhaps some magic from Regina maybe we can."

There a loud crashing sound as the battering ram finally makes first contact with the large gates. It barely splinters the wood but the enemy backs up to try again.

The guards above the gates throw every thing at the men maneuvering the large machine. Arrows barely work to pierce the shields while the buckets of tar only do so much damage before another soldier takes the last fallen mans' place.

The crashing continues in slow intervals but each time the battering ram moves forward the gate suffers more and more damage.

In the open courtyard, the horses are saddled.

Regina steals one last kiss from Emma before the blonde saddles Rocinante. The stallion snort a bit before Regina runs her fingers through her horses mane. "Bring her back to me." She whispers softly before she steps back, her eyes never leaving Emma's. The blonde atop her horse looking every bit the fearless warrior that people have heard stories off.

"Regina, go. Mother make sure she stays put." Emma says to Snow who's still in David's arms

"I will sweetheart as long as you know that you are to return to us"

Emma nods at her mother. Her hands taking excalibur hilt.

"Do not do anything stupid Henry." Cora says to Henry before he squeezes the sides of his horse to move out.

He leans down and brushes his hand on Regina's cheek as he goes by.

"I love you my princess."

"I love you too father."

"They've moved back." Robin, who's at the top of the wall with the other archers signals back to the ragtag posse that's about to move out.

Nows the time. They need to go before Leopold's men starts pushing the battering ram forward.

The gates open surprising the men on the other side. Within minutes the men on the causeway are cut down.

Each time Emma swings Excalibur she feels the swords power. It surges within her moving as if on it's own to protect the one wielding it.

"Push it back and down into the moat." Emma commands to her soldiers on foot as she points to the machinery they were using to break the gates.

She shares a nod with Henry and her father before they rush out onto the battlefield.

Leopold's men are surprised at first but the quickly move into a defensive formation.

The blonde and her warriors are a sight to behold as they fearlessly charge down the battlefield breaking through the line of Leopold's defense.

At the back, unbeknownst to her enemy, Merlin arrives and starts his attack. Within a short time what seemed like a large, fairly challenging army is taken down into a small pool of men. Including Leopold who's being surrounded by his royal guards.

"Surrender and I will make your deaths quick." Emma commands.

"Never!" Leopold screams.

Emma who had long been unseated from Rocinante, smiles at the defiance before they attack.

Henry who had hung back because he seemed to be in a state of shock looks on as Emma and her men make quick work of the king and his men.

"Is everything okay King Henry?" David asks noticing the older man standing back.

"That's not Leopold."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I have known that man for ages and that voice is unfamiliar."

Emma who had taken the liberty of piercing the kings chest with Excalibur moves to take his helmet off.

Having only seen paintings of Leopold, she's unable to identify him as features were not familiar to her.

"Emma, my Queen the man that lies there is not Leopold." Henry informs the shocked queen as he steps forward and confirms their suspicions.

"What? What do you mean? Who is this?!" The queen asks as she becomes more alarmed.

"A decoy I assume." David comments.

"I do..not understand. If this is not Leopold, then where is he?"

—/—

"Come on everyone hurry. In here." Cora whispers hurriedly.

"Is that everyone?" Regina asks worriedly.

"I think that's it." Zelena replies as she shuffles the last of the children into a small pathway that leads into the catacombs.

"Step in. I'm going to seal the path with magic." Cora says to both of her daughters.

They both take her outstretched hand. Immediately Cora can feel Zelena's magic. It is as robust as the red head is. Coming to life as she wills. Regina's however is there but very light as if it's beneath the surface where she just can not reach it.

Cora smiles at Regina. "Of course, it is deep love that controls yours and I imagine that I may still not be deserving of it." She thinks as she looks at her child.

She chooses to concentrate on Zelena's magic. As she opens her eyes to recite the spell that hopefully will work despite her drained magic, something catches her eyes.

A group of people walking towards them. In the dimly lit hallway it almost looks like Emma and some of her guards. "But how could they be back so quickly?" She wonders.

The brunette quickly realizes her mistake though as the man comes into view.

"No. It can't be." Cora whispers dumbfounded. "How is this possible?"

"Mother? What is it?" Regina asks not yet aware of the approaching invaders.

"Hello Cora."

Regina turns to see someone she'd hope to never set her eyes on again.

"Leopold."

—TBC


	20. Chapter 20

It's quiet. Much too quiet Mulan thinks. She looks over to the archers on the left of her who've somewhat moved back into formation.

"Is it over?" Robin asks as he too looks on confused.

"Why are they just standing around?" Mulan wonders.

She notices it first. Beyond where Queen Emma and the others are standing looking down at their dead enemies.

Movement. Banners. Crests. She realizes she had seen the same banners and crests when she had been sent to protect Zelena.

She hadn't recognized it then and even now she still doesn't know whose army approaches her queen who's trapped on a battlefield filled with death.

Emma steps back from the decoy "king" who's body lays fallen before her.

She feels it along with the others around her. There's no mistaking what it is. The feel of a massive amount of hooves hitting the earth.

KAhead of her she sees a banner she doesn't recognize.

"Get in line!" She screams to her men.

She quickly finds Rocinante amongst the carnage and saddles him.

Confusion is abound. No one on Emma's side knows which kingdom the approaching army belongs too but they manage to fall into a defensive tactical formation.

"Keep the line tight!" She screams as they wait for the hoard.

The riders come to a sudden halt.

Emma still doesn't recognize their banners.

"Name yourself and state your intent on these sovereign lands!" Emma commands.

The King at the front keeps eye contact with Emma for a long moment.

Everyone is on edge before he answers.

"I...am King Arthur of of Camelot and I am here for what is rightfully mine."

"And what might that be?"

"My sword. Excalibur."

—/—

"How dare you set foot in my kingdom Leopold?! My husband will have your head." Cora say angrily.

"Oh he's your husband now? Hmm didn't seem to bother you when I was "all you could think about"." Leopold smirks. "Your words my Queen."

"I have many regrets and warming your bed is certainly at the top of that list." Cora grinds out.

The brunette steps back. She knows that even with their combined powers, in her still weakened state she can't fight Leopold and the men he's brought with him.

"How did you even get in here?" Regina asks out of turn hoping that the man only managed to gain entrance to the castle through the gardens that admittedly is guarded but not as much as the main gates, and not by killing her wife. She chances a look at the small shining crystal at the end of her necklace. It's still going though not as brightly as Regina would hope for.

"Ah do you think me a fool? If my son was somehow was able to get close to you to strike a deal then I knew there would be a way in. The men with him were easily "talked into" sharing exactly how my dearly departed was able to do so."

Regina gasps in horror as her fears of Daniel's demise is finally confirmed.

"How could you? He was your only heir." Regina cries.

"Yes, He was and it seems because of that hasty mistake on my part that I have found myself in quite a predicament, haven't I?" Leopold says slyly as he steps towards Regina. "You know, I think of all the times my Huntsman failed to kill you and now I can see why. It was fate that he didn't. Our destiny is one. You and I will rule this entire realm together."

"My destiny is Emma and no one else." Regina says angrily as she realizes his intent for her.

"Leave her alone!" Zelena screams at Leopold as he steps towards Regina clarifying his intent. Her magic crackling at her fingertips.

"Ah...you...now you are quite the beauty. If things do not work between Regina and I it would be nice to have a back up plan."

"You will not touch my daughters!" Cora says angrily.

Regina stills completely. She had heard her mother correctly. Right? She turns to look at Zelena then back at her mother then back to her...sister.

Cora looks pointedly at Regina. She had not meant for Zelena's introduction to her sister to be like this. She sees the conflict in Regina's eyes and immediately regrets her words.

There's so much Regina is feeling right now but mostly she now understands why she feels at ease with Zelena.

"Is it true mother? She is my kin? My..sister?" Regina asks shakily. Tears prickling her eyes as Cora's grip on her hand tightens.

"Yes." Cora answers quickly.

"And you kept her from me?"

"I...did...she was not born of your father's lineage. I had to let her go. Henry would never have married me. Please Regina, I promise I will explain but for now take your sister and go!" Cora explains quickly.

"While I am happy for this long overdue family reunion, I would not do that if I were you." Leo sneers.

"Mother..I...we are not leaving you." Zelena says softly.

Regina looks on at her sister. She's still in shock but she pushes past that because they are having an even bigger problem to deal with.

"Oh Cora I do not want both of them. I am not a greedy man. I will take Regina and my men can share the fiery one."

While her mother continues to argue with Leopold, Regina counts in her head how many men exactly stand in their way of freedom.

"Nine that she can see besides Leopold. I'm sure we can take them." She whispers to Zelena.

She eyes Leopold's sword knowing that with the snap of her fingers she can take it away but she's unsure if she has enough power to do it for all the other soldiers.

"What's that dear?" Leo tilts to the side to address Regina once again.

Regina says nothing as Cora tries again to pull her daughters behind her back.

"Zelena, take Regina and run. I will hold them off. He knows how powerful my magic is." Cora bluffs knowing full well that her magic is drained.

Regina doesn't budge instead she takes her mothers hand along with her sisters. She searches deep within herself. She tries to connect to her mother. To allow her magic and her love to flow as one but it still doesn't come. "Why is this so easy with Emma?" She wonders.

Frustrated and with little time she smiles as reaches to the only other place she hopes is able to bring her magic to life.

A golden mane...the most beautiful smile coupled with her wife's beautiful green eyes. Regina smiles as she reaches her love for the blonde queen effortlessly.

"Emma." She whispers after thinking how silly of her to not do this in the first place.

Her magic flares fueling her mother's magic as she wills it to.

It comes to life swiftly and not a moment too soon to Cora who has more of a grasp of her magical abilities than her daughters.

"No!" Leo screams as he rushes forward.

His efforts are too late.

Cora smiles as she slows his movements before she pushes him and is hoard of men back down the long corridor.

Cora feels her magic surge. She's confident that she can take care of Leopold before he inflicts any harm on the people in their kingdom as she approaches him.

"All of you who've followed this man blindly in this attack can leave now without consequences. However...if you stay you will suffer his same fate and possibly even worse than what I am about to do to him." She bluffs.

Some of the men who've gotten to their feet, back up but the do not readily leave.

Cora steps forward as Leo gets to his knees.

She rips his weapons away from him in one swift move. His swords and knives are quickly snatched up by Regina and Zelena.

"I will say this one last time." Cora sneers as an invisible force lifts Leopold slowly from his knees. Her left hand forms a C as she chokes the air out of the ragged king. "Leave...or.." She stops as she feels a bump on her left forearm. She looks across at Leopold who's somehow managed to swing his arm upright.

"You are quite the woman Cora. That's what I loved about you. The only thing is you have no foresight." He rasps out.

The brunette attempts to push Leopold back down on his knee but all she feels is her magic reverberate within herself.

"What...what have you done?" She asks as she stumbles back scratching at the leather cuff that she's unable to remove from her person.

"I had meant for this to be used on Regina until the source of her magic could be determined but I guess I'll have to take care of you first." He hisses into her right ear as he snatches her up. "It can only be removed by the person who's put it on you."

Cora tries to fight her way out of Leopold's hold while pulling at the leather band around her wrist.

It still doesn't budge.

"Girls, Run!" She cries.

"If you do she dies!" Leo threatens as the young women contemplate their next move.

Trapped and with very little choice, they stay put knowing full well their hope of rescue is now slim to none.

Only Regina remains calm as she chances a look down at her chest. The magical little crystal athe the end of the necklace that Merlin had made her and Emma is still glowing brightly. Her love is still out there and she knows that as long as Emma lives they have a chance.

The brunette closes her eyes and concentrates on her love. "Emma, I need you." She whispers as Leopold menacingly steps towards her.

—/—

"Regina." Emma whispers softly as she comes to on the battlefield. She's surrounded by bodies as the screaming continues around her.

Despite being trapped and somewhat outnumbered they had managed to keep most of Arthur's army at bay.

"I'm sure she's fine my Queen." Mulan who had made it onto the battlefield says as they both look back to the kingdom still standing despite the attacks throughout the day.

"No she's not. I can feel her magic reaching out to me." Emma says as she begins to make her way back to the gates.

Mulan briefly wonders how Emma can feel Regina's magic. Could it be because of Excalibur or does she possess her own?

This is a discussion for another time she concedes.

"My Queen! I will see to her please do not abandon the army."

"Leopold is in there!" Emma finally screams. "If he captures Regina he will have me at his mercy."

"My Queen, Leopold lays dead on the battlefield." Mulan replies, confused at her Queens statement.

"No he isn't. That was a decoy. He's in there, with her. We need to get back to the castle."

"Mulan! Go! We have got this." David screams over the noisy wails of the injured close by.

Emma looks toward her father and nods before she sets her eyes on Henry.

David quickly understands his daughters almost pointed stare.

"I'll look after him. Now go!"

"Father you must make the sound to retreat. Find as much men as you can and get to the wall until we can form another plan of attack."

David nods in agreement as he watches his daughter charge back into the castle. He knows that look on her face and that desperation to protect Regina.

"True love." He knows it because he has seen and felt it with Snow.

"My Queen! Lead the way." Mulan says as she sobers to the situation.

The blonde warrior heads back into River Run. Regina's magic beckoning her. She can almost feel her lovers desperation.

"Which way?"

"Down. Cora's grotto. The catacombs beneath. He has them. He...has her." Emma manages to say.

"What are you looking at?" Mulan asks out of turn.

"Merlin made it. Regina has the other one." Emma says as she gestures to the glowing necklace hidden behind her breastplate.

"As long as it glows, she lives."

—/—

Snow White lays back just out of view.

She's patiently waits for an opening as Cora and Leopold argue and attack one another. She almost gives her position away when she gasps at the older mans statements towards her daughter-in-law.

She'll be damned if she lets anything more happen to her family.

Looking over she signals to the other brave women who had followed her back up from the catacombs.

"Majesty, we can surround them and attack from all sides."

The women stealthily make their plans as they count how many weapons they have versus Leopold.

Snow nods as they separate and wait for their opening.

—/—

Emma rushes into the hallway where she hears numerous voices shouting and screaming.

It's a full on melee. She tries to decipher who is who as she begins her attack with Mulan at her side.

Together they easily cut down the remaining enemies.

"Cora!" Emma says more loudly than she means too when she finally spots the Regina's mother on the floor, Zelena at her side.

"Emma!" Zelena says as she sees the blonde approaching. "She's been knocked unconscious. She will be awake soon but Majesty, Regina...he took her!"

"I saw them but I couldn't stop him my child. We need to go." Snow says immediately startling Emma out of the shock she's in.

Emma looks down between her breastplate at the bright shining fragile light.

"There's only one way out. Through Regina's garden." Emma realizes.

"Take the prisoners who are still alive to the dungeons." Emma commands before they leave.

"Hold on my love." She thinks as she makes her way to Regina.

Through the hallways they find numerous guards who've been killed or wounded by Leopold's brazen attack.

As she reaches the entrance to the garden from the castle she see even more carnage.

Many of her own. Many of Leopold's lay dead where he had fought to gain entrance.

The dense fog that always seemed to lay across the marshes here is in full effect.

Emma looks down at the jewel to try to find where to head next.

Her heart stops in her chest.

The light had gone out.

—TBC


End file.
